The Warrior and The Guardian
by Alatum Laminis
Summary: Four years after Gregor returned from the Underland, New York City is nothing but ruins. Gregor and his new friend Raphael fight to keep their friends alive. But when Ripred brings bad news from the Underland, will Gregor be able to save a place he left?
1. Return Arc: Prologue

**My readers, if you have clicked on this story, then you should know this…I have deleted both of my stories involving the Vanguard and Maidens, and am starting completely fresh with this one. I really laid on the magical properties of those two stories a bit too much, and I believe that I could do better. **

**This story is my way of redeeming myself to some of your eyes. If you liked the Vanguard series, read this, because not only will there me no magic in it, but there will only be one original character. Of course, I will keep some ideas from my Vanguard series, such as Ares being still alive and Larry and Angelina coming to the Underland. **

**So come…delve into this tale… and allow me to present…**_**The Warrior and the Guardian!**_

A tall boy wearing a huge baggy coat raced through the deserted ruins of what had once been New York City. His pursuer was but six short yards behind him. Although this boy was taller than most adults, many adults were now desperate enough to murder and rob from even little kids or people bigger than them.

The boy glanced back at his pursuer. Although his quarry was rather short compared to him, his persistence was impressive, and the predator had, for once, been able to keep up with the prey without any ambush.

Which was what the prey was counting on.

In plain sight of his pursuer, the boy turned into an alleyway, but there was a brick wall blocking the end of it. Panicking, the boy looked around for exits, but there were none, and it was too late anyway. The chaser was panting a bit when he came to the alley's entrance. The boy was cornered.

"Heh-heh-heh…I finally caught you, you damn brat! Now come here…and let me gut you like a fish, nice and slowly…" The man drew out a long surgical knife with a serrated edge. The man stalked towards the boy threateningly until he had cleared about half the distance between them, when...

"Hey! Stop it!" Another boy had appeared at the end of the alleyway. The man looked behind him…and in that same moment, the first boy knocked the man out with a club to the head from a metal shield with a medium-sized blade at the end. With a groan, the man sank to the ground.

"Fool…" the first boy growled. He looked at his friend and grinned. "Nice timing, Gregor. Next time, though, you be the bait."

"Whatever, Raphael," Gregor said. He took out two knives from his pocket and stabbed them into the ground where the man's sleeves were, pinning him into the ground. Raphael took out two more knives and did the same to the guy's pants.

Raphael then stomped on the man's stomach, waking him up. He immediately noticed that he couldn't move. "Ugh…you damn brats! What did you do to me?" he yelled, struggling violently.

"Shut up and lie there like a good little boy. The police will come for you soon, you damned serial killer," Raphael growled.

"You're lucky we don't kill you right here and now, Jonathan Wanton. You were the one who killed both of our parents. Because of you, Raphael was left alone in this world, and my sisters had nightmares for months!" Gregor yelled.

"So why don't you just lay there and don't try our patience? Trust me, we could kill you right now if we wanted to. Stay there and spare yourself the pain. Those knives are buried up to the hilt. You won't be able to get out for a long time." Gregor and Raphael turned their backs to the man.

"Wait! Who are you two?" Jonathan asked.

"I am Light…" Gregor started.

"…and I am Darkness," Raphael finished.

Jonathan's eyes widened. He had heard stories throughout the criminal grapevine about two sixteen-year old bounty hunters calling themselves Light and Darkness that were taking out crime with medieval weapons in ruined New York City, but he thought they were just stories! Now he realized…although he should have realized it from the start when he saw Raphael's bladed shield.

"You bastards…! You're…" Jonathan never got to finish what he said. Raphael drew out another knife and severed Jonathan's pinky fingers with one slash each. He did it so quickly that Jonathan didn't feel the pain until about a second later. He unleashed a loud scream, driven by both pain and shock.

Gregor ignored this and called the police, leaving a tip from "Light and Darkness", telling them the location of Jonathan Wanton and to leave the reward where they normally left it. Then, he and Raphael walked out of the alleyway. "You know, I thought I told you to lessen your cruel ways a bit," Gregor said.

"I can't help myself. But he should consider himself lucky that I didn't cut off his thumbs. The pinky fingers aren't as useful as the thumbs," Raphael answered.

Gregor grunted. "All the same, try to go easy on them next time," he said.

"I just did," Raphael replied.

_Later…_

Jonathan Wanton was still screaming in pain when the police arrived. They had just left the reward at "the normal place", just as Light and Darkness told them to. As the police struggled to pull the knives out of the ground, the commanding police officer looked around.

"Man…what the hell's happened to New York City? Four years ago, it was one of my favorite places to live? Now we got criminals everywhere, ruined buildings…and those Light and Darkness fellows. Sheesh, they could at least let us do our job!" he ranted, looking up into the sky. "But they're pretty clever for such young boys, and much as I hate to admit it, we really need their help. It's not like the police can do anything about it nowadays." He sighed as the police roughly shoved the disarmed and handcuffed Jonathan Wanton into a squad car. "Man…New York City's becoming really pathetic if the police are relying on two sixteen-year olds with medieval weapons."

**OK, that's the first chapter done. I'll explain about Raphael and why New York City has gone downhill in the next chapter. **

**A few final notes. First, Nerissa will be younger than she is in the books. You'll find out why. Second, I now have four stories to work on, so if you're reading them, sorry, but I'll put two of them on lower priority. I need more time to work on this one and the other one. Also, starting with the next chapter, I will add notes of a philosophical manner that have to do with the chapters' plots. This is the first time that I've tried this stories, and I'm doing this because _The Warrior and The Guardian_ is probably going to be the one that I find the most depressing because there will be a lot of character death. I'm going to make it special in my own way. _  
><em>**

**For now, though, please review! **


	2. Return Arc: Resolve

**New chapter, everyone! Hope you enjoy! Is everyone pissed about me having deleted my stories? Well, too bad. The computer I typed the first one on has long been broken. **

**Philosophical note: _In this world, there are times of destruction and times of peace. However, destruction has always reigned in the hearts of almost all mortal beings. It is a natural instinct. Small destruction will go unnoticed, but widespread destruction will bring terror and fear. During these times, one must never give up hope. If you keep on hoping, then times of peace will return, especially if you must go to another world to find them. _  
><strong>

Gregor picked up the reward left by the police. He sighed as he looked up to the abandoned fire station that he, his sisters, Raphael, and his friends Larry and Angelina had been staying in. The six of them had nothing but each other. It had only been a few weeks since Jonathan Wanton had killed the last adult in the house, Gregor's mother. He had been systematically killing off all their parents until Gregor and Raphael had caught him a few hours before.

Gregor thought back to when this hellhole had started turning from New York City of the past to the way it was now. It was just two years after he had returned from the Underland. He had been coming home from school when several powerful bombs had exploded in places like Grand Central Station and the Empire State Building. Even the Statue of Liberty had been reduced to a floating mass of rubble in the water. Ever since then, New York had been going downhill. All the city politicians had been assassinated, and the people who had survived the bombings were rapidly losing hope, what with the city being reduced to nearly nothing and people dying by the hundreds for the next six months. The recent bounty hunting Gregor and Raphael had been doing helped bring crime down in the city, although the fact that currency went obsolete in New York made the rewards nowadays food and clothing.

Raphael. Gregor glanced at his best friend who was leaning trailing behind silently. The tall boy had hardly put up any protest when Gregor asked him to move in with him and help take care of his sisters. Besides, Jonathan Wanton had killed his parents, and Raphael had helped babysit Boots and Lizzie more than once.

Gregor had met Raphael a year after he returned from the Underland. He had protected several nerds from about six gang members with knives and bats. Back then, the tall boy had used nothing but his fists, but the way he fought was truly magnificent. Sure, he wasn't as strong as Gregor was, but Raphael was stronger and more skilled than almost every other boy their age. Also, his parents were avid collators of medieval weapons and had guided Raphael in the use of the bladed shields that he used against Jonathan Wanton today. He had also gifted Gregor with several well-crafted swords, and while none of them could compare with Sandwich's sword, they were good substitutes. Besides, all of their medieval weapons had been coated with something that made them bulletproof, which really helped.

However, what made Raphael a truly noble spirit in Gregor's eyes was that although he was nicknamed Darkness, he had a deep sense of justice. To him, what he had done to Jonathan Wanton was a light punishment. Gregor had even told him about his adventures in the Underland, something that he hadn't told even Larry and Angelina, and Raphael had not uttered a word of question, only simply accepted it like he accepted many things.

The Underland. Gregor found his thoughts straying to that place many times. What was it like nowadays? Were they prospering? Were they at war again? The cutters were, after all, a constant threat. And what about Luxa? What was she doing now? She was close to becoming queen, after all.

Gregor sighed. By now, the council would have betrothed her to some other guy. She had probably forgotten all about him by now. He was young and foolish. What chance did they have? He was a lower-class Overlander warrior, and she was an Underlander queen. They had little chance. They had spent so little time together. Gregor didn't know it, but a few tears had leaked out of his cheeks.

"Gregor. What are you doing? We're back," Raphael said. Gregor snapped back to reality. He had been blindly walking towards the entrance of the fire station. Gregor pulled out a particular knife from his pocket. It was serrated in a way that it could be used as a key. He stuck it in the keyhole and turned it. The door slowly creaked inward like one of the doors to haunted houses in the movies. Gregor and Raphael walked in, and the door slammed shut automatically, locking behind them after Raphael had walked in.

The two boys walked through the hallways and up a few staircases until they reached another door, this one being made of solid steel. Gregor pounded on the door. A small window opened and Gregor found himself being faced with the bolt of a crossbow through it. "I surrender." Gregor said. The door opened to reveal Angelina holding the crossbow. Behind her, Larry was holding a halberd. Gregor and Raphael walked in, conscious that their friends were watching their movements closely. Only when the door slammed shut again did they relax.

"Hey, guys. How have you been since we left?" Gregor said.

"Not too bad. I finally got past level five of the battle simulator. That thing's impossible! How did you guys even get to level ten?" Larry asked.

"We're more skilled and more experienced at fighting than you are. Plus, we train at level nine," Raphael said.

"Gregor! Raphael! You're back!" The two boys turned to see Boots running towards them. Despite living in a world of fear and despair, Boots was still as cheerful as she was at two. Everyone suspected that being only six years old had something to do with it.

Gregor knelt down and hugged her. "Hey, Boots. Have you been good?" he asked.

"Yeah! Lizzie taught me how to add with three-digit numbers today! It was fun!" she giggled. Raphael grinned and ruffled her hair.

"Good girl. And where is Lizzie right now? She really did a good job with that door. I swear, if I was some invading gang member right now, I would be going crazy in there," he said.

"Why, thank you, Raphael." Lizzie had appeared in the doorway.

"Hey, Lizzie." Raphael ruffled her hair as well.

Lizzie moved his hand away from her hair. "I'm not Boots. Please don't do that." Everyone laughed until the alarm sounded.

"_WARNING! WARNING! UNIDENTIFIED INDIVIDUALS APPROACHING! UNIDENTIFIED INDIVIDUALS APPROACHING!" _a robotic voice yelled. Lizzie raced into the security room. After a few minutes, she was back.

"Guys! It's gang members!" Lizzie said.

"Man the crossbows. Raphael and I are going out there. They're after us, probably. Again," Gregor said. Raphael sighed. Ever since they had started bounty hunting, being attacked by gang members was actually becoming a weekly occurrence.

_Later…_

"All right, let's get this over with!" Gregor yelled. The gang members jeered when they saw him and Raphael.

"Come on, guys. You didn't actually think it would be this easy, did you?" one of the gangsters laughed. He raised a hand, and numerous trash piles in the streets fell away to reveal about five gang members in each one. All in all, Gregor and Raphael found themsleves faced with about three hundred gangsters. Some of them pulled out guns. Others pulled out metal bats. The rest pulled out long knives.

"Wow. They're actually smart this time. Some of the smartest gangsters I've ever met. That's not saying much, though," Raphael said.

"Give up, guys. Let us gut you punks like fish right now! You don't stand a chance! There's no way you can win!" another gangster laughed.

"If I had a nickel for every time I've heard that one…" Gregor muttered. Raphael raised a hand. The next moment, several crossbows fired their bolts from above. They struck several gun-wielding gangsters in the head and about two more gangsters behind them. That momentary distraction was all Gregor and Raphael needed. Gregor drew out two swords and Raphael attached his two bladed shields to his forearms.

The gunmen were the first to react, firing at them. Gregor reacted quickly, feeling the familiar rager senses take over as he deflected the bullets on his swords. Behind him, Raphael blocked all the bullets coming his way with his shields, the small but deadly projectiles bouncing off the bulletproof metal. Gregor slashed through about two gangsters with each sword, and delivered a savage kick to another. This kick proved to be fatal for the gangster, for it sent him sprawling into the blade of Raphael's shield. The tall boy hurled the body into the midst of another group of gangsters, the attack disorienting them enough for Raphael to stab them with his blades.

A few gangsters rushed Gregor with bats. Gregor slashed through the metal as if it was butter and decapitated them with almost contemptuous ease. He then moved on to incapacitate, knock out, or kill each opponent he came across. His fighting style had been bred to focus almost completely on attacking over the past year. The few time he did defend, it was either a parry or a dodge. Nevertheless, Gregor accumulated few wounds due to the speed of his attack.

Raphael, on the other hand, focused a lot more on defending. His fighting instincts were superb. He could spot a coming attack out of the corner of his eye. The gang members that found themselves fighting Raphael also found themselves with a heavy bludgeon to the face with his shield. Whoever he didn't whack, he stabbed or slashed. Both young boys were merciless in their fighting. Despite this, it seemed that there were as many gangsters as there were before. Every now and then, crossbow bolts rained down on the mass, killing a dozen with each volley.

Still, the gangsters seemed to be as numerous as ever. It wasn't long before Gregor spotted the reason. Attracted by the attention, more gang members were pouring in. Although some of them were attacking other gangs, most of them were rushing towards the two tiring boys. Each time they took out a gangster, two more took the fallen person's place. The area around the firehouse was now being littered with blood and bodies.

"We're in trouble," Raphael said after about the twentieth wave.

"Yeah, I noticed," Gregor said, bracing himself for the oncoming twenty-first and final wave. This one wave was bigger than three of the previous waves.

Both boys were beginning to tire. Although the only wounds they had accumulated so far were about as painful as scratches individually, they were getting irritating collectively. The scratches had begun to leak blood, dripping onto the ground. The two boys gritted their teeth and raced to meet the oncoming tide.

_Meanwhile…_

"That's strange…" Lizzie muttered. She was looking at the security cameras, and each one was in heat signature mode.

"What's up, Lizzie?" Larry asked.

"Something's going towards the fighting area. It looks like a rat's signature, but it's huge. It's almost as if…" Lizzie's eyes widened, and she raced towards the binoculars. Zooming on the huge rat-like shape racing towards the area, her eyes widened, and she gasped, falling back onto the couch.

"Lizzie! What's wrong?" Angelina asked.

Lizzie looked up at her with an almost giddy smile. "We'll be fine…he's here…he's here!" she giggled.

"Who's here?" Larry asked.

"Ripred!" she squealed, thinking back to what she saw. She could make just out the X-shaped scar on the rat's face.

"Ripred?" Larry asked, looking at Angelina. She shrugged.

"Rat bad. Rat very bad," Boots piped up from behind them.

_Meanwhile…_

"What's going on back there?" Raphael asked. Gregor looked in the midst of his fighting to see that dozens of gangsters in the back of the wave were being flung aside. He could actually see them being thrown, screaming, into the air.

"Let's find out," Gregor answered. He threw himself into a more dense concentration of adversaries, quickly saving himself from certain death with a spin attack. All the assailants were either killed or thrown aside, but mostly killed. Raphael followed at a safe distance, killing the few enemies that were still alive. _"It's kind of scary how easily we can kill," _Raphael mused.

Gregor continued spinning even after he reached the end. He was dimly aware of the rat-like figure that spun past his vision every few seconds. "Gregor, you idiot, you still can't control it!" a harsh but familiar voice scolded. A moment later, Gregor felt the tip of something strike his head hard enough to stop the spinning. He fell down on his back. His hazy vision made out a giant rat with a scarred face.

"Ripred...?" he murmured, seemingly to the amusement of the figure.

The last thing Gregor heard before blacking out was Raphael saying, "Whoa, didn't see that coming."

_Later…_

Gregor awoke to the face of Lizzie. "Where am I?" he asked.

"Your bedroom, dear brother." she giggled.

"I thought I saw Ripred…" Gregor muttered.

"Oh, good, your memory is as good as ever." Gregor turned and sat bolt upright, banging his head on Raphael's bunk bed above him. Ripred was standing at the doorway to his bedroom.

"Ripred! What are you doing here?" he shouted.

"Good to see you too, boy," the giant rat said.

"Wait, Gregor, you actually KNOW this thing?" Larry shouted, sticking his head above Ripred's body.

Raphael mirrored Larry's action and pinched the bridge of his nose, groaning. "Dude, he's been saying that he knows Gregor for how long now? And did you see Lizzie's reaction when she saw him? What's wrong with you?" he asked.

"And why are you not surprised?" Angelina asked.

"Because I already know who he is," Raphael said bluntly, to the surprise of everyone except for Gregor. "He's Lord Ripred of the Underland, the bond of the Queen of Regalia, and Gregor's teacher in rager control and echolocation. A fighter with abilities greater than Gregor's and mine combined. Overall, he's awesome."

Ripred was flattered. "Why, thank you," he said.

Raphael grinned. "No, the pleasure is mine, Lord Ripred. Besides, Gregor told me you responded well to flattery. And I've been told that I can be quite charming if the moment calls for it." He looked at Angelina and offered her a wry smile and a wink. "Wouldn't you agree?" Angelina slapped him.

"Stupid womanizer," she growled.

Gregor smirked, then looked at Ripred, his look growing serious. "All right, Ripred. Let's get down to business. The fact that we crossed paths again is far too unlikely to be a coincidence. You were looking for me. And if you were looking for me, then the Underland is in trouble."

"How sharp of you. The truth of the matter is, we need the Warrior again," Ripred growled.

"But the Warrior is dead. I killed him," Gregor protested.

"You killed him when you broke the sword. But tell me, my young pupil…what would happen if the sword was fixed?" Ripred asked. Gregor looked on with wide eyes as Ripred revealed Sandwich's sword, sheathed in its scabbard. He handed it to Gregor, who slowly drew the perfect blade from its scabbard. Experimentally, he slashed once with it, cutting through about two inches of wood and five inches of mattress above him. In other words, he cut a hole through Raphael's bed.

"Oh, you bastard," Raphael muttered.

Gregor sheathed the sword. "You fixed it. It's as good as new," he said.

Ripred grinned. "So, are you coming back to the Underland or what?" he asked.

Gregor glared at him. "I'm not going anywhere until I learn more about the situation," he declared.

Ripred sighed. "Very well. We'll discuss this in your living room." He looked around at the others. "Privately."

Gregor growled. "Anything you want to say to me, you can say it in front of them. Or no deal."

"Very well," Ripred amended.

_Later…_

After explaining Gregor's time as the Warrior of the Underland to Larry and Angelina, Ripred got down to the real story.

"We're in trouble, boy. Last year, the cutters began growing restless. It wasn't long before we found ourselves being attacked by an army several times larger than Regalia's. Many people you know are now dead. Howard, York, Stellovet, Perdita, Susannah, their bonds, Lapblood, her pups, Photos-Glow-Glow, Zap, even Queen Athena of the bats! Aside from that, Dulcet and Miravet are in the hospital. It's unknown if they will pull through or not," Ripred sighed.

Gregor found himself clenching the arms of his chair harder with every name. Howard and Stellovet were gone. York and Susannah. What about their family? And Lapblood! He never got to thank her for her actions during the War of Time! Even those stupid fireflies were actually of some help. Without them, he'd be dead. Then a thought struck him. "What about Luxa?" he asked.

Ripred looked ashen and shook his head. "Unless you go to the Underland, she will be condemned to a fate worse than death. The cutters captured her, Aurora, and Nerissa. The people have become disillusioned. That's why we need your help. You've got to help me save them!"

Gregor's face was emotionless. "And what about them?" he asked, gesturing at his friends.

"They will all come with us. We've found a new prophecy concerning the Warrior." Gregor gasped at this. "It stated that he would return, along with many of his friends, as well as the Code Breaker…" he motioned at Lizzie, "and the Princess." He motioned at Boots. "What's more, he will be joined by the Guardian." He looked pointedly at Raphael.

Gregor followed his eyes. "The Guardian? You mean it's Raphael?"

Ripred nodded. "I saw his fighting style outside. He was focused on defending rather than attacking. Traditionally, a guardian is a defender. Those shields of his look just like the ones I've seen in some Underland books." Raphael looked at his shields and thought back to how his father had said that he had just found them buried in their backyard. Raphael had thought it was strange. But if they came from the Underland, then that would make a bit of sense. "Before Nerissa was captured, she had a vision. She saw you and an unknown Overlander boy standing back to back against the cutters. Her description matches Raphael perfectly. Taller than Gregor, raven-black hair, and holding two bladed shields."

"Gregor…we should go," Raphael said.

"What…?" Gregor said.

"Are you crazy? We could all die!" Angelina said.

"You just now realized that? Right now, I believe the safest thing to do now is to flee the Overland. Our life here is over. There's no hope of us having a future. And what are we going to do here? Sooner or later, the air here is going to make one of us sick. In the Underland, we can do a lot more than just sit around waiting for the next bounty to drop into our laps. In the Underland, we can fight. And Gregor can see his girlfriend again." Gregor blushed. "Look, Gregor. Even if you're not going, I'll be going by myself anyway. I can't turn a blind eye to the people in need there," Raphael said.

"But the people here…" Larry started.

"The people here are DOOMED!" Raphael burst. Larry flinched when he was cut off. "It's useless. The government has abandoned us. Even if Gregor and I kill all the criminals here, it would only delay the inevitable. The air here is too polluted to live here for long. There's no hope. But in the Underland, there is hope for the people there, but only if we save their queen! Gregor, you can't do anything about this world, so don't lose another!"

"Shut up," Gregor growled. He lifted a crying, angry face to Raphael. "Shut up, Raphael. You seriously think I don't care about the Underland? I know better than anyone that this world is doomed. What I hate is that you think that you think that you have the authority to tell me what to do!" He stood up. "You are a fool, Raphael, if you think I'm letting go of another world." He looked at Ripred. "I'm going to the Underland. I'm going back to save it. To save Nerissa. To save Aurora. To avenge all the dead people!" He flung his tears away from his face. "But most of all…I'm going to save Luxa!"

**And that's a wrap. I had a lot of fun writing this chapter. Next update will come in a few days, hopefully. **

**Please review. **


	3. Return Arc: Prophecy

**Excellent. This story seems to be quite to your enjoyment. It's actually more popular than I expected. I'm happy that you guys are interested in the beginning. Good thing, too, because this story will be much deeper than my previous ones. **

**Now here's chapter 3. **

**Philosophical note: _Life offers many opportunities. Whether or not you take them is up to you. No matter what, however, there will always be "what ifs". There will always be missed opportunities and failures. But, also, there are second chances. If you have failed, and are offered a second chance...take that chance. _  
><strong>

"The Central Park entrance, huh? How nice," Gregor said.

"There was an entrance to this place in Central Park? Do you have any idea how unnerving that is?" Larry asked.

Ripred pushed the rock open, leading to the familiar dark tunnel. Raphael led the way, clicking as he went. Ripred raised an eyebrow as he noticed that Raphael was steadily avoiding rocks and other things in his way. Seeing this, Gregor grinned at him. "I taught all of them echolocation. Raphael's a natural." Behind them, Larry, Angelina, Boots, and Lizzie tried echolocation with mild success. Gregor sighed as Larry stumbled over a rock. "The others…not so much."

"Whoa." Raphael stopped in his tracks at the edge of the pit that led down to the Waterway. He peered over the edge. "Are you sure this leads to Regalia? All I see is a dead end," he said.

"The escorts should be here in a few minutes," Ripred said.

"Are you sure?" Raphael asked skeptically.

"Drop, Overlanders," a familiar voice echoed out from the deep darkness.

"It can't be…" Gregor whispered in shock. He knew that voice, but…no, that was impossible!

"Drop, Overlanders," the voice spoke with some impatience. Gregor followed his gut and jumped.

"Gregor!" Angelina cried out. Gregor landed on a familiar black bat.

"Ares! It is you! You're alive! How? I thought the Bane…" Gregor simply couldn't stop the words from coming.

Ares, for it was Ares, let out a deep huh-huh-huh laugh. "The Bane did indeed take a life that day, but it wasn't mine. The bat who was killed that day was my brother, Hyperion. He wanted to know for once what it was like to fight alongside the Warrior, and I simply gave him the opportunity." Ares lowered his head. "I was about to come out and tell you the truth, but you had left long before then. I had no idea that Hyperion would die. The Council didn't see the point in letting me see you and letting you know I was alive because they thought the Warrior was dead, and therefore had no meaning to them. Forgive me, my bond."

Gregor buried his face into Ares's fur. "I'm just glad that you're alive, Ares. But to make sure that you're truly Ares, tell me…how old was I when I came to the Underland for the first time, and then left after the War of Time?"

"You were eleven when you came to the Underland for the first time, and twelve after the War of Time. Also, you are in love with Luxa, and you did the Hokey-Pokey during Hazard's seventh birthday party," Ares promptly answered.

Gregor couldn't help but sob. There was no doubt. This was Ares.

"Gregor!" Lizzie's voice cried.

"Oh, yes. We must retrieve your friends," Ares said. He raised a wing and two other bats appeared, one of which was Nike. The other bat was a blue bat with spots of darker blue.

"Nike. It's good to see you," Gregor said. Nike had been one of his favorite bats.

"And to you, Gregor," Nike said.

"I'm so sorry about Queen Athena and Howard," Gregor whispered. Nike lowered her head as they flew up to the edge of the pit and lighted down.

"Gregor! You're alive!" Raphael exclaimed.

"AAAAAAAH! Giant bats!" Angelina screamed. The bats winced.

"Calm down, they have sensitive hearing," Gregor warned.

"Ares! You're alive!" Lizzie cried, hugging the great black bat. Ares wrapped his wings around her.

"Ares!" Boots squealed, jumping into Ares's hug as well.

"Ares? Gregor told me that you were dead," Raphael asked.

"I am not dead," Ares said just as bluntly.

"AAAAAAAH! Giant talking bats!" Larry screamed, making the bats wince again.

"Well, go ahead, guys. Pick a bat and get on," Ripred said.

"Wait, we're going to ride these things?" Larry asked.

Raphael walked towards the dark blue bat. "Can I ride on you, uh…"

"Ladon. My name is Ladon. And yes you may, Overlander," Ladon said.

"Ladon is Aurora's brother," Ares said.

Gregor imagined the golden bat in his mind and looked at Ladon. "They look nothing like each other," he said. Ladon sighed.

"It's better not to ask," Nike said.

Raphael got onto Ladon and grinned. "In that case, I am Raphael. Pleased to meet you, Ladon," he introduced. Ladon grunted.

Boots and Lizzie got onto Nike. Well aware of her rank, they bowed their heads. Nike laughed "We are friends, Princess and Code Breaker. There is no need for you to show this kind of respect for me simply because I am the Queen of the Fliers."

Gregor looked at her. "If you're the Queen, then what are you doing here?"

Nike shrugged. "I am still rather young, Gregor. The flier elders are angry, but not surprised that I still wish to continue journeying," she said.

Seeing their friends so relaxed on their bats, Larry got onto Ares and Angelina got onto Ladon. Ripred stayed on the ground. "I'll just take a tunnel to Regalia. I'll meet up with you for dinner." He ran into a random tunnel.

"Run like the river, Ripred!" Gregor yelled as the three bats took off. Larry, Angelina, and surprisingly, Raphael were all trying to keep from screaming. But while Larry and Angelina were clenching onto the sides of Ares and Ladon, Raphael hung his legs loosely.

_Later…_

"Welcome to Regalia," Ares said. The newcomers looked around in awe, even Gregor. Although some of the buildings were reduced to rubble, many others were taller and more beautiful than he remembered. He spread his arms wide and laughed his joy into the sky. Lizzie and Boots smiled. Gregor hadn't laughed like this for years, even when they were having what little fun they could have.

"It's Ares!" a voice called from below.

"Ares, Ladon, and Queen Nike have returned!" another voice cried.

"Who are those Overlanders?" someone else asked.

"Wait…it's him! He's here! Look, the Warrior! The Warrior is back! Rejoice, everyone! We are saved! The Warrior will save us!" a female voice yelled. The crowd below began to cheer.

"You two are popular down here," Larry said.

"Ugh, you should see the amount of female bats pursuing me. Now that Aurora's gone, they see it as their chance to "charm" me. What idiots," Ares said.

"What does Aurora have to do with this?" Gregor asked.

Ladon and Nike laughed. "The two of them were on the verge of mating before Aurora got kidnapped by the cutters," Ladon said.

Ares glared at him. "Ladon!" he scolded.

Ladon looked at him innocently. "Yes, my future brother-in-law?" he asked. Raphael, despite his slight discomfort, laughed.

"Ares!" Gregor looked down to see Vikus and Mareth waving at them from the castle. The castle itself had gotten slightly bigger and apparently got a repainting. The castle's paint coat looked shinier.

Ares, Ladon, and Nike landed, allowing their riders to get off. Gregor ran and hugged both Mareth and Vikus. Both of them seemed older, unsurprisingly. Vikus had become skinner and the wrinkles on his face grew more defined. Mareth was beginning to sport some wrinkles himself. "Gregor…you have returned," Vikus said.

Gregor nodded. "Yeah. I came as soon as I could after Ripred told me about Luxa, Aurora and Nerissa being captured by the cutters. It's great to be back." He unsheathed Sandwich's…no, _his_ sword. "Thanks for fixing my sword for me. I wouldn't rather wield any other weapon. I don't want to have to fight, but if it means saving Luxa, then I have no choice."

Mareth looked grim. "Yes." Then he looked at the others. "I recognize Lizzie and Boots, but who are the others?"

"The first boy is Larry, the girl is Angelina, and the tall boy is Raphael," Gregor said, pointing out each one in turn. Larry and Angelina nodded, but Raphael still looked a bit pale and was staggering a bit. "Raphael, are you alright?" Raphael held up a finger for a while as he continued staggering before regaining his composure and twisting his hand over his chest as a sign of greeting.

"Raphael…you look just like what I imagined. You match Nerissa's description of you from her vision perfectly," Vikus said.

"OK, I can't help but wonder why anyone would try to kidnap this Nerissa. From what Gregor has told me, she's nothing more than a girl about Luxa's age who gets prophetic visions every now and then. She's Luxa's cousin and is sometimes classified as insane. What's so special about her?" Raphael asked.

"You'll find out. You must read the new prophecy first," Vikus said. He led the party into the castle.

"What's it called?" Gregor asked.

"The Prophecy of Protection," Vikus answered.

_Later…_

**The Prophecy of Protection**

_Now it is long after the War of Time_

_But war will again rule during my rhyme_

_The Warrior must come down once more_

_Or all races will fall to the plague of war._

_The Warrior will be reborn, along with his allies_

_Several Overlanders upon which he will rely_

_The Code Breaker, the Princess, they will also return_

_But the one called the Guardian…without him, Regalia will burn._

_The Warrior and the Guardian…must decide on their job_

_Who will they protect? Who will mournfully sob?_

_For the Warrior, his choice is almost definitely clear_

_But the Guardian…he has not yet found someone whom he holds most dear_

_Know this, my friends…a quest must be done_

_Three lives will be saved, and two lives will be gone_

_With them gone, can this war truly be won? _

_Remember this…the two are far less than the one_

_It is time…for the gamble of your lives_

_One side will win, and to death the other side will dive_

_The Queen's survival depends on the Warrior's resurrection_

_But even so…will the Guardian be responsible for the Prophet's protection?_

Gregor and Raphael read it again, then a third time. The others were outside, either having no interest in reading the prophecy or having read the prophecy already. Raphael looked at his friend. "Are you understanding this at all?" he asked.

Gregor folded his arms. "The first verse means long after the War of Time, I would have to come down again, or else the Underland would fall. That's already been dealt with. I'm here. The second verse says that I will be reborn, and will return with several allies, including the Code Breaker, the Princess, and the Guardian. That's Lizzie, Boots, and you respectively."

"Yeah, why is Boots called the Princess anyway?" Raphael asked.

"The cockroaches down here call her the Princess. She can even speak their language," Gregor said.

"Hmm. So the third verse…it's asking us whom we want to protect. We both know that you want to protect Luxa because she's your girlfriend. But while I hate to admit that a long-dead guy is right, he's right. There's not one person that I would sacrifice my life for willingly. Not even you. Sorry, man. You're my best friend and like a twin brother to me. I would risk my life for you, but I wouldn't sacrifice my life for you," Raphael said.

"Good. It would suck if you died anyway. The prophecy says that Regalia would burn if you weren't around. I might not believe in Sandwich's prophecies, but they are somewhat accurate. Most of the time, he'll turn out to be right in the weirdest of ways. I remember when I had to go fight the Bane. The prophecy back then said that a barely speaking pup would turn me weak, and if it died, something in me would break. I thought it was Boots, but it turned out to be a baby rat. I couldn't kill it. I just couldn't," Gregor said.

Raphael patted him on the back. "Good man. Killing a baby is way past where I draw the line. If anyone crosses that line, they're dead, no questions asked." He looked back at the prophecy. "But that was then, and this is now. The fourth verse is kind of obvious. We have to go on a quest to save Luxa, Aurora, and Nerissa. But the part about three lives being saved and two lives being gone…not exactly the best of predictions. What if we have to sacrifice two out of the three girls' lives?" he asked.

Gregor punched his friend in the face. Hard. Hard enough to give him a bruise on his cheek. Raphael fell to the floor, looking up at his friend in anger and about to spout an angry protest until he saw the look of anguish on Gregor's face. "Don't ever say that, Raphael. Don't you DARE suggest that I sacrifice any of their lives. I won't. I'm no going to sacrifice any of their lives. If you even MENTION it, I'll do more than just punch you in the face," he growled. Raphael knew that Gregor was more than capable of breaking a few of his bones and also knew that Gregor was acting like this out of worry for his friends.

"Sorry, Gregor. That was out of line," he said.

"Thanks. Sorry for punching you in the face," Gregor said.

Raphael got up. "I understand. But it's time to decipher the last verse. The gamble of our lives probably means that the Regalians are pinning all their hopes on us," he said.

Gregor nodded. "One side will win, and the other will fall into death. That's obvious. War with the rats was different. They actually had the individual intelligence to consider a treaty. The cutters, on the other hand, are ruthless, mindless killing machines led by only one mind…the Queen. Get rid of her, and the cutters are nothing more than wild animals with no intelligence. It's just like the ants in the Overland. Take out the Queen in an ant colony and that colony is doomed. The sad thing is, the queen doesn't want to talk. Regalia tried that already. All they got were back were the bloody, torn, and mangled bodies of the messengers. "

Raphael winced. "Ooh. That sounds painful. All the more reason we should save Luxa. The Queen's survival depends on the Warrior's resurrection…if you want to save her, you have to come back from the dead," he said.

"I did…technically. It's the line that talks about you that worries me. Who's the Prophet? Is it Nerissa?" Gregor asked.

"If it is, I can't see myself protecting her because I haven't even seen her yet," Raphael said. "I don't see myself protecting any of them, actually. If I'm really the Guardian, I should feel obligated to protect this Prophet, but…"

Gregor patted him on the back. "Trust me, when you see them in the Cutter Lair, you're going to want to protect them," he said.

"Let's hope so. We should probably meet up with the others now," Raphael said.

"Yeah, we're pretty much done," Gregor agreed.

They walked out of the Prophecy Room, both of them completely aware that they had avoided discussing a very important line. They would soon find that it held more meaning than they would expect.

_The two are far less than the one…_ At the time, it simply didn't make any sense.

**All right, I'll end it there. Hope you had fun reading this, and please send your thoughts and other such comments in a review. **


	4. Return Arc: Confrontation

**Time for another weekly update. Allow me to introduce you to Chapter 4. It's not quest time yet, though. This chapter is basically about establishing plot devices. **

**Philosophical note: _In this world, there are many beings with a heart. At some point in those beings' lives, there will enter another being. That second being will be something that the first being will fight against. Why do they fight? For some, it is for their own gain. For others, it is to protect the ones that they love._  
><strong>

"Did you guys manage to find anything out?" Larry asked when Gregor and Raphael stepped out of the Prophecy Room.

"Sandwich's prophecies are annoyingly cryptic. What do you guys think about Regalia?" Gregor asked.

"Not too bad. The people here are really nice. The big animals down here are kind of freaking me out, though," Angelina said.

"Displeased, are you, displeased?" a familiar voice croaked. Gregor noticed a well-welcomed sight behind him.

"Temp! It's good to see you!" Gregor said, also noticing Boots sitting on the top of the giant cockroach's back. "How have you been?"

"Well, I have been faring, well. Though I cannot say the same for the royal family. But imagining, I am, imagining that Vikus is most pleased with your return," Temp said.

"He was," Gregor said. He looked at his youngest sister. "Boots, what about you? Do you like this place?"

"Ye-es! It's so beautiful here! And Temp is so nice! I remember when we came here when I was three, and he would let me ride around on him!" Boots giggled, laying down on her stomach as she relaxed on Temp's back.

Temp made some sort of strange cockroach laugh. "For the princess, anything," He began talking rapidly in cockroach language, and Boots responded easily.

"She's so cheerful. Let's just hope we can keep it that way," Raphael said.

"Yeah. Hey, where's Lizzie?" Gregor asked.

"Vikus took her to the Council Room. They're causing a lot of trouble," Ares said.

Gregor groaned. "What kind of trouble?" he asked.

Ares and Ladon glanced at each other. "It's better if you see it for yourself. It's not good, for you at least," Ladon said.

"Does it involve…?" Gregor asked. But Ares and Ladon decided not to say anything, instead opting to lead the Overlanders and Temp to the Council Room.

_A few minutes later…_

The party could hear voices arguing as they neared the doorway to the Council Room. "It is unacceptable! We will not let our queen marry an Overlander! It is completely unfathomable!" an old man's voice yelled.

"But the Warrior is obviously the greatest choice to marry the Queen! He can protect her without any doubt in his mind! He will protect her with his life! He loves her!" Vikus's voice protested.

"The Warrior isn't that great! I can best him in battle any day! I am betrothed to Her Majesty Luxa, and no pesky Overlander will get in the way of my love for her!" a proud voice called out. Gregor flinched visibly at these words. Raphael's eyes narrowed.

"Gregor, he doesn't love Luxa. Whoever that man is, he just wants to be king. Did you hear what he just said? His ego is way too large," Raphael said.

"It is true. He has nothing but ambition clouding his head. But the Council cannot see it! Vikus can see it, Ares can see it, and even I can see it! Those stupid old men! All they saw was an ideal fighter when they betrothed Christopher to Luxa!" Ladon hissed.

"Christopher. That's his name?" Gregor asked.

"Yes. He and his brother, Duncan, are engaged to Luxa and Nerissa respectively. Both of them are very capable fighters, holding high positions in the army of Regalia, but they are both arrogant, selfish brats at best!" Ares growled.

Gregor was about to charge into the room, but a paw on his shoulder held him back. "Don't bust in yet, boy. Wait for just the right time."

"Ripred! When did you get here?" Gregor asked. Ripred only grinned.

"How could you say that about my brother? He and Raphael are the Warrior and the Guardian! They saved so many lives in the Overland! Pay them a little respect at least!" Lizzie's voice yelled. Gregor and Ripred smiled proudly. Lizzie was much more bold and confident since she was eight.

A second voice similar to the one that announced his betrothal to Luxa spoke up. "The Overland is nothing! These two are probably weak fighters compared to us! We will protect Luxa and Nerissa, not those two stupid Overlanders!"

"Okay, when are we going to charge in?" Raphael asked.

"We're not going to charge in. We're going to bust in," Gregor replied.

Ignoring the others' protests, the Warrior and the Guardian roughly shoved open the huge wooden doors leading into the Council Room, not caring about the guards that cried out in surprise when they were pushed aside. Sighing, Larry, Angelina, Ares, Ladon, Ripred, and Temp carrying Boots walked in after them.

"Gregor, Raphael. What a nice surprise," Vikus said, not expecting them.

"How dare you interrupt this meeting! Guards!" an old man called in the same voice that they had heard earlier. A few guards with halberds surged forward after recovering from their shock, but Larry used his own two-pronged halberd to disarm them. When the guards recovered from _that_ shock, they found themselves faced with Angelina's crossbows.

"Try it and you die," she threatened. Of course, she didn't really mean it, but the conviction in her voice pretty much convinced the soldiers to back down.

"You cowards…making your own grunts do your dirty work!" a boy about Gregor's age growled from his position next to another boy that looked similar to him.

"Okay, which one of you is Christopher and which one of you is Duncan?" Raphael asked.

"You have no right to ask that!" another old man yelled.

Raphael sent a scathing glare to him that made him tremble. "We have every right to ask that…" he said, stalking towards the old man, "especially considering what we heard outside!" The old man, intimidated by the young boy's furious glare, trembled even more nervously. Raphael leaned forward so that he and the old man were at eye level, grinned evilly, and said, "Boo." The old man screamed and fled the room as fast as he could, which, truth be told, wasn't exactly fast.

"It's not polite to insult people behind their backs…especially when you never know who might be listening," Gregor growled, glaring at the two brothers. While his glare had no real effect on Christopher and Duncan, nor was it as intimidating as Raphael's, many of the other people in the room found Gregor's glare unnerving. Although the two Underlander boys were too blind to see it, the rest of the Council realized that they were possibly dealing with two of the most dangerous and deadly fighters in all of Regalia, maybe even the entire Underland itself.

"Are you all so arrogant and hypocritical that you're too blind to see that you also sent grunts to do your dirty work? Can any of you see the writing that's on the wall? We aren't here to fight you, but if you want to force a fight between us and you…trust me, you will be the one lying on the ground, writhing in pain in a pool of your own blood," Raphael said.

Lizzie started hyperventilating. She had a way with words that could persuade people to adopt a new opinion, especially considering her large vocabulary. Gregor was like her in this field, but to a lesser extent, only using his negotiating skills when he tried to stop fights, and those who refused simply found themselves in the same condition that Raphael had so clearly articulated. But Raphael himself…if he so wished it, he could easily alter and twist both his tone and his words so well that it could scare his opponents and intimidate them to the point of spilling liquids in their pants, so to speak. This quality was why he was nicknamed Darkness, and sometimes it even scared his friends.

Raphael noticed this, and his mood quickly dissolved into concern. "Lizzie, are you alright?" he asked.

Lizzie stopped hyperventilating after a few seconds, and she looked up at the boy who was like a second brother to her. "You're scary, Raphael," she said jokingly.

Raphael smiled. "I know," he said.

"Hey, over here! Guys you have just insulted!" one boy said.

"Tell us your names first, and we will continue this conversation," Gregor said.

"I am Christopher, and he is Duncan," Christopher said proudly.

"Very well. My name is Gregor, the Warrior. He is Raphael, the Guardian," Gregor said. "And going back to what you said about you being insulted…" He grinned, jumping up on the large table and walking towards them. "It's not an insult…if it's a fact."

Christopher and Duncan's faces grew contorted with anger, and they roared battle cries, drawing their swords and charging towards Gregor. Raphael raced to his friend's side, equipping a single bladed shield while Gregor drew out a sword that wasn't his best one. It was a simple iron blade that had been a favorite of Gregor's in the Overland. While inferior to the sword he had inherited from Sandwich, it was soon discovered to be adequate enough to defeat Christopher.

Christopher aimed at Gregor with a stab aimed for his chest meant to kill him. Gregor flicked it aside contemptuously and swept his leg under the Underlander, tripping him for just a moment. As usual, that moment was all Gregor needed to land a savage punch to Christopher's face, knocking out several of his teeth. Then, he knocked Christopher himself out by striking him on the forehead with his sword pommel. With a groan, Christopher fell.

Duncan, meanwhile, had noticed that Raphael had joined in, and moved to intercept him. Raphael grinned as he bent Duncan's blade with a bludgeon from his shield. Duncan's reaction speed was impressive, though, because an instant later, he punched Raphael in the face. Raphael showed no sign that he had been punched or hurt in any way, and blocked Duncan's second punch with his elbow. This caused Duncan to flinch back in pain from punching solid bone, and Raphael took the opportunity to grab Duncan by the collar of his mail shirt, drag him to the edge of the table, and throw him into the wall. Duncan bounced off the wall and ended up on the ground, conscious but groaning in pain.

"Don't underestimate us. We're here to save Luxa, Nerissa, and Aurora. We have no business, obligation, nor wish to get into a fight with you. Try not to test our patience," Gregor said.

The two Overlanders jumped off the table and were about to leave the room when Duncan spoke up. "Test your patience? You threw me into a wall!" he protested.

Gregor looked at Angelina and gestured for her to make her move. Angelina fired a bolt from her crossbow. It hit a spot on the wall less than an inch from Duncan's right ear, causing small cracks and bits of dust to appear. Duncan cowered a bit. "Stay down. I didn't have to miss, you know." When Duncan was about to speak up again, she fired a bolt from her second crossbow, this one getting very close to Duncan's left ear. "The next one's going for your head," she warned. This time, Duncan was obedient and stayed down.

Gregor and Raphael left the room, followed by Ares, Lizzie, Ripred, Ladon, Temp, Larry, Angelina, and Boots, leaving Vikus and the other Council Members to release a breath that they never even knew they were holding.

Outside, Gregor and Raphael were discussing a certain topic. "Gregor, you know as well as I do that those two weren't even trying. It's not like we were, but…" Raphael said.

"Yeah, I know," Gregor said.

"Still bummed that the Council betrothed some bastard to Luxa?" Raphael asked.

"Luxa doesn't love him, boy, but she had no choice. The Council was obstinate. They wouldn't budge. They're too blind to the truth," Ripred said.

"Speaking of which, there's something about all this that I don't get. There's absolutely no way that Luxa would have gotten kidnapped so easily. Nerissa I can understand, but Luxa would have fought with all her might. How did she get captured without anyone knowing?" Gregor asked.

"No one was there with her when it happened. The only ones that were there were Aurora and Nerissa, and they were taken along with her. We found out about their capture the day after it happened. Christopher and Duncan said that they hadn't returned to their bedchambers," Ripred said.

"Hmm…I wonder…" Gregor mumbled.

"Anyway, when are we going on the quest?" Larry asked.

"You're not going. Neither are Angelina, Boots, and Lizzie," Raphael said.

"What?" Angelina asked.

"This is one of those missions where it's way too dangerous to have you with us. The only ones who are going are Raphael, Ripred, Ares, Ladon and I. I want you guys to help Temp protect Boots and Lizzie and to hold our position here. You need more training, and General Mareth can help you out. I hate to say this, but honestly, at your skill level, you'll only get in our way," Gregor said. When Larry and Angelina were about to protest, Gregor shook his head. "Please. You're the only ones in Regalia whom I can really trust to protect my sisters and be our representatives."

"In that case, sure," Larry said.

"Thank you. Anyway, we're going on the quest at midday tomorrow," Gregor said.

**I'll update again hopefully tomorrow. Please review!**


	5. Return Arc: Quest's Beginning

**Fifth chapter, online! Winter break is here! Finally! **

**Philosophical note: _Messages can be sent in many different ways, but the strangest and rarest way of all is through a dream. But these dream messages, no matter how cryptic, are often the most intelligent thing one can hear in their entire lives. _  
><strong>

_**Raphael's perspective…**_

_That night…_

_Raphael could see nothing but fog. He looked around. "What the hell? Where am I? What's going on?" he wondered. _

"_W-where are you…?" a girl's voice echoed. _

"_Who's there?" Raphael asked, spinning around, still seeing nothing. _

"_I can hear you, but I can't see you. Follow the sound of my voice. If you are who I think you are, then we will be connected for now," the voice said. Raphael reached for his shields, strapping them onto his arms. The girl giggled. "You will not need those here." _

_Despite his lack of knowledge about the situation, Raphael couldn't help but smile. "Forgive me, but since I don't know who you are, I don't know whether or not I can trust you. Voices, no matter how gentle, can always be deceiving," he said. _

_The girl laughed again. "Very well. Spoken like a true Underlander, despite the fact that you are obviously not one of us," she said. _

_Raphael looked pensive. "So you're an Underlander. That narrows it down a lot. But you have no idea…the Overland isn't the place I once knew. It is no longer a safe place to be." He began walked towards a shadow that he spotted. "You, of all people, can imagine how dangerous it is now. A normal Overlander would stumble blindingly into a trap, and by the time he realizes it, it is too late. That's why I believe it is of the utmost importance to expect the unexpected." _

_He had reached the shadow by now, and could see that it was the silhouette of a girl a bit shorter than he was, the top of her head going up to his mouth. She was about the same height as Gregor. The voice came again as the shadow seemed to turn around, hesitating before she spoke again. "…Tell me your name."_

"_I am Raphael, the Guardian. Friend and comrade-in-arms of Gregor, the Warrior," Raphael said. _

_The girl winced back in shock. "I can see you...your face. You're that boy…the boy that I saw in my vision!" she said. She ran into his arms and embraced him suddenly. _

_Raphael's eyes widened before awkwardly but gently pushing her away, surprising himself with his reluctant mood. It was almost as if he didn't want to push her away. Instead, he wanted to be closer to this mysterious girl who he didn't know. "And you're Nerissa…aren't you?" _

"_That is correct." And suddenly, the shadows fell back to reveal an emaciated, fragile-looking girl. Her eyes were bloodshot and slightly wild, with deep purple crescents under them. Otherwise, she was a girl with some noteworthy beauty, at least in his eyes. She looked to be about his age. _

"_You are weak," Raphael said. Nerissa looked surprised, but he continued. "You have not been eating. I can see some of your bones." He walked over to her and picked her up as easily as he would a baby, then set her back down. "It hardly takes any effort to lift you up like that."_

_Nerissa looked down at her feet. "I eat very little," she murmured. _

"_You can't. When you wake up, I want you to eat as much as you can until you are full. You must keep up your strength. You look like you are teetering on the abyss of death. I'm telling you this for your own good. Please, Nerissa. I want to protect you. Gregor and I are coming to save you, Luxa, and Aurora from the cutter lair tomorrow. I don't want to find your dead body on the ground," Raphael said. _

"_Are you really going to come for us?" she asked. _

"_We will try our very best. For his late mother, Gregor would have sailed across the ocean. For his sisters, he would go all the way around the world. But for Luxa…he would sail around the world…and then jump off a cliff somewhere. That's all the reason he needs," Raphael said. _

"_And what about you? What are your reasons?" Nerissa challenged. _

"_To protect. I will protect. I will protect everyone I can…by any means necessary," Raphael said. _

_Nerissa embraced him again, but this time, Raphael could feel her begin to fade away. "You are one of the noblest people I have ever met…" she whispered, just as Raphael felt himself slipping away. _

Raphael sat bolt upright. He could still feel Nerissa's arms around him. Realizing that it was just a dream, he sighed and looked out at the open window. "I doubt that, Nerissa. I really do. My hands have been soiled…by the blood of the amount of people I had to kill for the sake of protecting others…" Raphael laid down again and soon fell asleep. As he did, several tears leaked out of his eyes.

_**Gregor's perspective…**_

_The next morning… _

"Gregor…you're back," Gregor smiled down at the kind little nanny lying in the hospital bed.

"Dulcet. It's been quite some time. How fare you?" he asked.

"I'm on the mend. A little more rest and I'll be back in the nursery," Dulcet said.

"Yeah. By the way, Ares, Ripred, Ladon, and the Guardian, Raphael, are going to the cutter lair in an hour or so to save Luxa, Nerissa, and Aurora. So in case I don't come back, I just want to thank you for everything you've done for us. I'm really grateful to you for helping to take care of Boots when I couldn't," Gregor said.

Dulcet's eyes lit up with hope. "The…Guardian? He's here?" she whispered.

"Yeah. And I came here to ask you a favor. When you get out, can you take care of Boots again? My friends from the Overland, Larry and Angelina, as well as Lizzie, will help you," Gregor said.

"It would be my pleasure," Dulcet said.

"Thank you." Gregor touched his fingers gently to Dulcet's forehead, and he left her room, meeting up with Ares.

"The others are waiting at Regalia's gates," Ares said when Gregor climbed onto his back.

"Thanks for letting me see her, Ares," Gregor said.

"Think nothing of it. Dulcet is one of the kindest people I know. She even helped take care of Ripred's son before being attacked by the cutters," Ares said.

"Ripred has a son?" Gregor asked.

"Didn't you know? Soon after you left, Ripred and Lapblood mated. That union gave them their son, Rendfire. He's very young, but he is already very well loved and respected by his fellow gnawers," Ares said.

"I wouldn't mind meeting him," Gregor said.

"Good. He's right there." Ares landed at the gates of Regalia, where Ripred, Raphael, Ladon, Vikus, Hazard, Lizzie, Boots, Larry, Angelina, and another rat stood. The other rat looked similar to Ripred, having his father's fur color, but was leaner and smaller than Ripred.

"Gregor. This is my son, Rendfire. Rendfire, meet the Warrior," Ripred said.

"Nice to meet you," Gregor said.

"I feel the same, Warrior," Rendfire said.

"The kid's not as fat as you, Ripred," Gregor said.

"I'm getting old. That gives me an excuse for gaining weight, since I can't exercise as much," Ripred said.

"Stop sandbagging," Ladon said. Ripred glared at him.

Hazard looked up at Gregor. "Gregor, you'll bring them back, right?" he asked.

Gregor smiled and ruffled Hazard's hair. "Believe in us, Hazard, and we'll do it. We're not coming back without them," he said. Then he looked at his friends. "Wish us luck." One by one, the ones who were seeing them off, besides Rendfire, gave Gregor and Raphael hugs.

Gregor climbed on Ares. Raphael climbed on Ladon. The two bats latched onto Ripred's fur. They took flight, leaving Ripred to dangle from the talons of the bats. "Is this really necessary?" Ripred asked as they flew into a cave leading to the cutter lair.

"We have to get there fast! Just don't look down!" Raphael shouted.

"Oh, come on! That's like telling me not to eat shrimp and cream sauce!" Ripred shouted.

"No, I'm pretty sure they're entirely different! If you looked down now, you might panic and cause all of us to get unbalanced and fall to our deaths! If we told you not to eat shrimp and cream sauce, you would survive because you would kill all of us, eat the shrimp and cream sauce anyway, then feed on our dead bodies out of desperation!" Gregor shouted.

They continued on their way like this for about a day. It would have been faster if Ripred wasn't weighing them down, but they had no choice. Ripred was the only one who knew his way around the area of the cutter lair. Their plan was to get in through a secret tunnel, feed Luxa, Aurora, and Nerissa to replenish their strength, then get out through the same secret tunnel that they came in through. If that wasn't an option, they would fight their way out as best as they could and fly out directly from the lair. It was a shoddy plan with a shoddy backup and more flaws than the group would have cared to count, but it was all they had. Just as they told their friends to believe in them, Gregor, Ares, Ladon, Raphael, and Ripred believed in the plan they had, no matter how flawed it was.

**Screw the journey. Next chapter, they will be right at the cutter lair. **

**I'm sorry for the lack of action, but I'm anxious to get to the main climaxes, and this small chapter was all that fell into the small file in my head that contained this chapter. I promise there will be a more exciting read next time. **

**Please review!**


	6. Rescue Arc: Death of a Hero

**Aaaah…finally, it's time. It's time to attempt another dance. A dance that starts from my fingers and ends up on my computer screen. A dance that will give you sweet relief. **

**In other words, it's time for chapter six. But yet, the climax isn't here yet. This is simply the end of the first part out of the three or four planned parts in the story. I was hoping to finish this during Winter Break, but it looks like I'll have to push that deadline back to Midwinter Break. **

**Philosophical note: _Death is something that can not be avoided. The death of a person close to you can bring moderate pain, and often, the comfort of a loved one is needed. But what happens when that loved one dies as well? At the very least, the result is unimaginable pain, to the point where you will die yourself. _  
><strong>

"Well, there it is," Ripred said.

"Ripred, if you die here, we'll put those as your last words. Right next to, "Thank you, Lame Master Obvious," Raphael said.

"This is where it all counts," Gregor said.

"Oh, see? Those are good last words. They should be put next to, "Thank you, Awesome Master Obvious," Raphael said, applauding.

"Shut up," Ripred said.

The two humans, two bats, and one rat were looking at the large hill with numerous caves leading into it. Of these caves, many of them led to dead ends. Many others led to places where the cutters could pick apart the unfortunate travelers that went down those cave paths at their leisure. Only a few were safe routes that a sane or cautious person would take. Still, out of the few mortal beings that entered the Cutter Lair, even fewer got out.

Fortunately, Ripred was one of the few mortal beings that got out alive from the Cutter Lair. In fact, he had done it several times, or at least enough times so that he was vaguely familiar with the layout of the lair. _Un_fortunately, they were about to attempt what would be considered by most as a suicide mission. With only a force of five fighters, they would take a path that led to a cutter hotspot, which was the jail. While cutters didn't frequent the tunnel they were taking, the jail itself was literally crawling with guards. The insects took full advantage of their numbers not only in invasion, but also in territorial guarding. About 10 insect guards were rotated in and out every two hours, and they were trained to eat little. When they did eat, they ate parts of each other, but never wounding them enough to kill, which allowed a high threshold for pain. In this way, the guards at the Cutter Lair were considerably more dangerous than the main army, for they would not fall to a simple slash on the chest or a direct attack on the back. It would take a quick stab to the heart or a crushing blow on the back to get just one out of the picture. In other words, it took a lot of power to kill them.

Luckily, the three of them had power, and a lot of it. They knew that there was a lot of chance that any of them would be killed, and yet they went anyway. They all had their reasons. Ladon wanted to save his beloved sister, Aurora, and Ares wanted to save the very same bat, but to him, she was the most beautiful bat he had ever seen. Ripred had an obligation, for he was bound to Luxa, and aside from that, he had an obligation to help the city that had been his home after the War of Time. Gregor would simply walk into the fiery gates of hell to save Luxa. Finally, Raphael had a duty. He knew and understood the answer to the prophecy's final line. _Will the Guardian be responsible for the Prophet's protection? _The answer was yes. _I will be responsible. I will protect her. I will help her. I will save her from the deepest pits of oblivion. _Fanciful thinking, really.

After a few more minutes of looking at the Cutter Lair, Ripred walked a few feet down a hill nearby and pushed a large rock away, which revealed an entrance. "This tunnel is wide, with enough space for ten people to walk through it freely. It leads to a loose dirt wall. I put the dirt there myself. We can use the dirt to surprise the cutter guards from above, and then we can go down and strike," Ripred explained.

"How far below us will the cutters be?" Ladon asked.

"Ten to fifteen feet. A swift dive should surprise them well enough. We'll be in and out if this works," Ripred said.

"Sweet," Raphael said.

"Let's move," Gregor said. One by one, they slid down the hole, using echolocation in the process. Ripred pulled the rock back in place, obscuring the tunnel from plain sight once more.

Gregor, Ares, Ladon, and Raphael saw that Ripred was right. The tunnel was quite wide. Raphael and Gregor drew their weapons, ready to fight if necessary. They also put on their armor. Gregor's armor had more spikes on it than the black armor he had back in the War of Time for the sake of more offensive options, and it was a sky blue color with some white on the arms and legs. Raphael's armor was more plated and thick than spiked for defensive purposes, and it was silver-white with a black trim. They walked down the tunnel, more or less ready for what they expected.

_Meanwhile…_

Further ahead was the area that the cutters called their prison. The reason that it was difficult to escape from was because not only were the guards difficult to kill, but the way the prisoners were locked in was not by bars, but by a single, large, heavy stone in front of each "cell". There were small openings between the tops of the rocks and the top of the entrance of each cell, large enough to give breathable air, but too small for anyone to squeeze through.

The foremost cell on the left wall was the one keeping Luxa and Aurora. Nerissa was kept in there as well, but the Cutter Queen brought her to the royal chambers every day in order to determine certain prophecies about the future. However, the Cutter Queen could not understand that Nerissa had no control over her gift, nor could she predict events controlled by mortals. In other words, she could not determine who was going to win the war. This enraged and frustrated the queen, so every day; Nerissa came back with fresh shallow cuts and bruises.

Luxa had no idea how long it had been since she and her friends had been kidnapped. She only did her best to keep them alive. Without her, Regalia would fall to the cutters easily. Ripred and Vikus could not keep things stable for long. And Christopher and Duncan…forget it. They only wanted to be rulers. They had nothing but ambition clouding their minds. They had no experience.

Luxa scoffed. "What was the Council thinking? Those two are fools," she said.

"Whom are you talking about?" Aurora asked.

"Christopher and Duncan, who else?" she asked.

"…You miss him, don't you?" Aurora asked.

"Who, Christopher? Not on my life!" Luxa said. It was true. She hated that man with a passion. The Council simply was too obstinate for her to handle.

"That is not who I was referring to. You know who I am referring to," Aurora said.

Luxa normally could have figured it out in an instant, but her mind wasn't at its top form, so it took her a few seconds of thinking. "…Gregor," she realized. As usual, her bond read her emotions correctly. Almost every day when she was with Christopher, her thoughts strayed to the boy that had accomplished the one thing other men had tried to do and failed miserably at—stealing her heart. And according to him, she had stolen his heart as easily as he had stolen hers. She smiled sadly, tears leaking out of her eyes. After he had left, she had locked herself in her room and cried on her bed for a week. Every suitor she had…none of them compared to Gregor. "I loved him. And I still do," she whispered.

Just then, the sound of dirt falling outside reached her ears. The screeches of cutters were cut short. And Luxa heard a deeper version of the voice she wanted to hear the most.

"Tell me where Luxa is…NOW!" it yelled.

_Outside…_

Gregor, Raphael, Ripred, Ares, and Ladon had used the element of surprise to their full advantage. Each guard had nearly no time to react before they met a quick death. Those who did react were met with a brisk and businesslike slash to the head, cutting it in half. Gregor spared the last one, pinning it to the wall with his knives. "Tell me where Luxa is…NOW!" he yelled.

"On… the…left…first…cell…" the cutter croaked before Gregor cut it in half.

"You disgust me," he said.

"Cells? All I see are rocks," Raphael said.

"…Gregor…?" a faint voice asked.

"Luxa!" Gregor yelled.

"Gregor!" she cried.

"Where are you?" Ares asked.

"I'm behind the first rock from the left on the wall opposite from where you're standing," Luxa said.

"…Wow. They just HAD to put her behind a rock. A rock that just HAS to be heavy. HOW ANNOYING ARE THESE GUYS?" Raphael yelled. Ripred walked up to the rock and pushed his shoulder against it. It moved slightly, but not by much. The others joined in. Slowly but surely, the rock moved just enough for Aurora and Luxa to squeeze through.

"Gregor!" The young queen ran into her Warrior's arms. Gregor picked her up by the waist and spun her around, laughing. She kissed him once, twice, then buried her head into his chest. "I missed you…" she whispered.

"How do you think I felt?" Gregor asked. "Why did I ever let you go?" Ripred was about to say something annoying, but Raphael stopped him by clamping a hand around his jaws.

"Hey, come on. Let them have their moment. How long has been since they last saw each other? Three, four years? Are you really that cold-hearted to interrupt them at a time like this?" Raphael asked, letting him go.

"I could ask the same of you," Ripred said, panting to regain air for a little bit.

Raphael let out a small laugh. "Like I would get between them. Besides, this softens my heart." He looked up at the three giant bats, which were flying around each other, then at Gregor and Luxa, still in each other's embrace. He sat down. "I might as well relax. Those two aren't going to break apart anytime soon." Ripred laughed and plopped down beside him.

_Later…_

After Luxa and Aurora were introduced to Raphael and had eaten some food to regain their strength, Raphael asked them were Nerissa was. "She's in the Cutter Queen's chamber," Luxa said.

Raphael stood up and began walking to the exit…the one that led directly to an area where the cutters were patrolling. "Raphael, where are you going?" Ladon asked.

"Risking my life to save a girl I hardly even know," Raphael answered, not looking back.

"That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard. First of all, you've never even met her. You can't "hardly know" her. Second of all, you always act strange every time you hear her name. You always say that you protect people that you know. But you hardly know her. So what's going on, Raphael?" Gregor asked.

"You're mostly right. I hardly even know her. But I've met her before." Regarding his friends' surprised faces, he continued. "I met her in a dream that I had last night. There was literally nothing but fog around us. It was nothing but her and me. We had never met before. We didn't know who the other was. We could not see each other's faces at first. But the instant I told her who I was, she saw my face…and embraced me like I was an old friend. I didn't push her away, but for some reason, I wanted to be closer to her. She called me noble after I told her my reason for fighting…to protect all the people I can, by any means necessary." He clenched his fists. "I'm not noble. How many lives do you think I've had to end in order to protect others? How much blood do you think has soiled my hands?" He held out his hands and looked at them. "I believe that I am not a noble person. You guys can believe what you like, but deep down, that will always be my conviction. So in return for all the blood I've spilled…I will use my own blood and body to protect someone whom I actually want to protect. It's not an obligation. It's not my duty. I just want to protect her…far more than I would have ever imagined."

"…Are you done?" Ripred asked. Raphael nodded. "Good, because while that was a long speech and more or less showed a lot more of your awesome character, we should be leaving right about now."

"Why?" Gregor asked. Just then, Raphael felt the rock he was leaning on slide away as the cutters outside pushed it away.

"That's why," Ripred said. Raphael backed away slowly towards his friends, attaching his bladed shields to his arms, as the two groups stared each other down. After a few tense seconds, the cutter in the front clicked rapidly and the large insects surged forward. Raphael and Gregor were about to meet the attack when Ripred pushed them back. "Get the girls out of here!" he yelled.

"What about you?" Gregor asked. Ripred smiled, lifted Luxa onto Aurora, and threw the bat over the cutters. He repeated the process with Raphael and Ladon. "What are you doing?" Gregor asked as he was lifted onto Ares.

"I'm done here, boy," Ripred said.

Gregor gasped. "No! No! You can't! Not you, Ripred!" he screamed.

"The cutters are almost upon us, boy. The path out of the jail leads almost directly to the cutter queen's chambers. Get Nerissa, and get out of here. You're our only hope. I leave the rest to you. Tell Lizzie and Rendfire that I'm sorry," Ripred ordered.

"I won't leave you, Ripred!" Gregor yelled. Ripred knocked him out before he could say anything more.

"Ares, take him out of here," Ripred said.

Ares looked at the impending group of cutters, sighed, and took flight. Even Ripred wouldn't be able to take them all on. "I hate to do this, Ripred. Farewell, my comrade," he said.

"Farewell." Ripred said as Ares flew over the cutters and caught up to the others. Aurora and Ladon were about to fly back, but Ares stopped them.

"We can't do anything for him. If this is the way he wants to go, then we should respect his wish," Ares said. Luxa and Raphael started to protest, but Ares knocked them both out with his wings. "Come on," he said. Reluctantly, Aurora and Ladon followed him out of the jail.

_Meanwhile…_

Ripred was getting tired. The old rat knew that he would not be able to last much longer. He was not the fighter he once was. He had cut down numerous cutters already. But as it was with many battles with the cutters, more seemed to spring up in every wounded one's place.

Ripred gasped as he felt mandibles snap onto his fur. Slowly but surely, he felt himself be torn apart by the jaws of the insects. As he died, he thought, _That boy better survive. If he doesn't, Regalia will fall…under the rule of two inept kings. They must not marry! No matter what…Christopher…must not marry…Luxa. If he does…Regalia…will…_

And with these defiant thoughts, the Lord of the Rats died.

**Noooooooooo! Ripred! What have I done? What have I done? **

**Those are you thoughts, aren't they? I am sorry, Ripred fans, but he just had to go. It's not like he was immortal or something. Don't worry, I hated writing this, but it was necessary for the plot. **

**Happy New Year to all, and to all a good life! **

**Please review! **


	7. Rescue Arc: It's Not Over

**Rescue Arc, Part 2, meet my readers. Readers, meet Rescue Arc, Part 2. I'm going to take a chance and guess that about 75-100% of you guys wanted to kick my ass for killing off Ripred. For that, I deeply apologize. I really thought Ripred was awesome, but seriously, get a grip on reality, guys. He's not invincible. He's not immortal. If you miss him, go do what Hazard did with Thalia and keep him in your heart. **

**Philosophical note: _Victory is a glorious event. But even the greatest victories can shallow compared to what is coming in the future. Always beware of challenges too great for you to conquer. If not, your victory will fall into an abyss of loss._  
><strong>

At this very moment, the entire group was grieving for the loss of their comrade as they flew in the direction that Ripred pointed out. Gregor and Luxa were probably taking it the worst, as the giant rat had been like a second father to them. Raphael, in his blunt way, had said that they should move on and find Nerissa, but at the same time, he too was grieving for the loss of a being he had only known for a few days. The only difference was that Gregor and Luxa were devastated enough to cry. Raphael was making a mental attempt to assure Ripred's spirit, if it existed, that he would do what Ripred died to do…save Nerissa.

"We are nearly there. I can detect numerous cutters ahead," Ladon said.

"…Ares, Aurora, Ladon. Please take Luxa and Gregor out of the lair. I will go on ahead and get Nerissa out on my own," Raphael said. The three bats stopped in their tracks.

"What are you saying?" Ares said, hovering mid-flight.

"Before I teamed up with Gregor, I was alone. Always, always alone. And I loved it. No restraints, no one telling me what to do, nothing to hold me back. I was a free spirit," Raphael said. He put his hands up when Ares looked at him quizzically. "Hey, don't get me wrong. Teamwork suits me just fine, but I would be lying if I said that I didn't miss my old ways from time to time. This is one of those times when I feel like I would be better off on my own. Besides, have you seen Gregor and Luxa? They're in no condition to fight. Luxa is too important, and Gregor is our secret weapon. There's no point in risking their lives."

"There's no point in risking your life, either." Surprisingly, this came from Luxa. "What is it with you and your self-sacrificial ways, Raphael? You are the Guardian, someone every bit as important as Gregor. You are not going anywhere in this lair if you are not accompanied by anyone else. We are not leaving. Nerissa is my cousin, and she is the next in line for the throne should I die. I am going. And there is nothing you can say to stop me."

"Gregor, a little help here?" Raphael asked, despite the fact that he already knew the answer.

Gregor looked at him, smiling. "No way, Raphael. Once Luxa sets her mind on something, even I can't stop her. And besides, you're not going alone. If you go alone in there, you are going to die. I'm not going to stand around and waste another comrade. Ripred would say that we should stick together, and I'm saying the same. We are staying, no matter what," he said.

Raphael suddenly grinned. "Sweet. Just like how I expected it to happen," Ladon laughed and flew ahead.

Luxa looked at Gregor. "He is very strange. Intelligent, but strange," she remarked.

Gregor grinned. "Trust me, that's exactly what he wants your first impression of him to be. He's a loyal friend, though, and a great person once you get to know him," he said.

"Ladon seems to like him a lot. I would not be surprised or displeased if they became bonds," Aurora said.

"Hey, guys, check this out! I found something!" Raphael called. Ares and Aurora flew towards where Raphael was hunched over on the ground, intently looking at something in his hands. Upon closer inspection, the others saw that it was a piece of red fabric.

When Luxa saw it, her eyes widened. "That's…" She reached into her pocket and pulled out another piece of fabric. "When Nerissa, Aurora, and I were knocked out, I ripped this from one of our kidnappers." After comparing it to the piece that Raphael found, they saw that the material was identical.

"Do you think this means that the kidnapper was…human?" Raphael asked.

"Betrayal in Regalia…great, we might have to deal with another Henry," Gregor said.

"Do not mention that name in front of me," Luxa hissed.

Gregor held up his hands in apology, then took the fabric Luxa held and stuffed both pieces into a pocket his armor had. "Let's discuss this later. I want to look the fabrics more closely, but right now, our top priority is rescuing Nerissa," he said.

"Out of the frying pan and into the fire. How nice." Raphael muttered as they climbed back onto their bats and flew towards the Queen's chambers. _Nerissa…we're almost there! Stay strong! I don't want to find your dead body on the floor! _he thought. Then he spotted a tunnel nearby. "Hey, guys, where does this lead?" Without waiting for an answer, he and Ladon flew off.

Ares and Aurora halted mid-flight. "Raphael? Where are you going?" Gregor called. They waited a few minutes before Raphael came back.

"That tunnel is a secret passageway into the Queen's chambers. It drops off directly into a wall above the floor. It's kind of like the tunnel that we used to get into the jail," Raphael said.

"And Nerissa? Is she all right?" Luxa asked.

"She's alive," Raphael said.

Gregor grinned. "Great. Now, we're going to change tactics. This is what we do. If my plan goes the way I want it to go, we could end the war right now!"

_Meanwhile…_

Nerissa wasn't dead yet, but she might as well have been. After meeting Raphael in her dream last night, she took his advice and with some difficulty, ate all the food that was presented to her, much to Luxa and Aurora's surprise. When she finished her food, she found that Raphael had right. She did feel a bit stronger than she normally did.

But that bit of strength was taken from her as easily as she had been taken from Regalia when the cutter guards came in to bring her to the Queen's Chambers and the Queen herself told her to predict the outcome of the war. No matter how many times she said that she couldn't predict human events, the Queen did not care. And so she was subjected to several attacks that left her with painful bruises.

"_Tell me, Regalian wench…predict that the cutters will win. They say that your prophecies have a very high chance of being true, so predict that we will win," _the Queen hissed. Nerissa did not know why the Queen knew her language, but she wasn't exactly in a suitable mental condition to think.

"I've tried to tell you. I can't predict who will win this war. My powers do not show what is to become of human affairs," Nerissa murmured. The Queen screeched in rage and turned to a cutter servant that was cowering against a rock. She was about to order it to get a torture instrument when Nerissa spoke up again. "But I will tell you this." The Queen looked behind her and was rather surprised to see not fear, but defiance in Nerissa's eyes. "You will not win. The Warrior will return, and the Guardian will be with him. And when they are here…your army will be crushed. You will fail against them, Cutter Queen, just as so many others have."

The Queen screeched and smacked Nerissa on the face with her leg. The claws on her leg turned the result from the normal bruise to a cut. _"Servant! Retrieve that obsidian blade that our associate left to us!"_ The cutter servant nodded fearfully and scuttled out of the room, pushing the rock in the entrance open and closed. The Queen put her claw under Nerissa's chin and lifted the girl's defiant face to her insect head. _"So unusually defiant today. Well, I'll make sure that it goes away. Soon enough, you will be begging me to stop with the torture." _

Suddenly, they heard the crunch that a blade made when it cut into an insect's shell, followed by a screech of pain that was quickly cut short, and the sound of something made of glass or metal falling to the ground. The Queen pointed at her other two servants in the room. _"Find out what made that ruckus!" _The two servants nodded and crawled out, pushing the rock open again.

This time, though, the rock was not shoved closed. Once it was almost completely open, two blades diagonally slashed the two cutters. After they fell to the ground, a boy about Nerissa's age stomped on their heads, crushing them. That boy was Raphael.

"Raphael!" she whispered as he, Luxa, Aurora, and Aurora's brother Ladon walked into the room and glared at the Cutter Queen.

When Raphael caught sight of Nerissa, he grinned. "Nerissa, last night I told you that we were coming to rescue you." He pointed a bladed shield at the Cutter Queen. "I wasn't lying," he added, making Nerissa smile.

_Change perspective…_

"_Who are you?" _the Cutter Queen hissed.

"Whoa, she speaks English. Didn't see that coming. Thanks for the sword, by the way," Raphael said, holding up a blade made of a black glass-like material that seemed extremely sharp. He promptly shattered and crushed it with his shields.

"That was…" Nerissa started.

"Obsidian, I know. I am quite knowledgeable in the field of medieval weapons and their materials. Obsidian is a volcanic glass. When it's used as a material for making blades weapons, its sharpness rivals, if not exceeds, the sharpness of an iron sword. Although it is easy to break, obsidian can be used to make very lethal weapons. There's no way that you could have just picked this up and used it. Someone gave it to you. Who was it?" Raphael asked.

The Queen put her mandibles around Nerissa's neck, ready to slice the girl's head off. "_Drop your weapons now, or she dies," _the Queen hissed.

"Let her go!" Raphael commanded.

"_I don't think I will do that. Drop your weapons, and I will let her go. The more you hesitate, the tighter I will squeeze…" _the Queen said, slowly beginning to strangle Nerissa.

"Stop it!" Luxa yelled.

The Queen ignored her. Nerissa's eyes widened as she saw her four rescuers hesitate. "No! Don't do it! If you surrender, Regalia will fall! It all depends on you! I mean nothing!" she croaked, struggling to breathe. But her words were in vain. Raphael unattached his shields and let them clatter to the ground, followed by Luxa's rapier. Aurora and Ladon looked at each other and lighted down, no longer in a battle position.

"_There, that wasn't so hard." _The Queen let go of Nerissa's neck, letting her take rushing breaths. The insect fluttered towards them on her wings. _"Now what should I do with you?" _she wondered when she was a small length away from the four so-called rescuers.

To her surprise, Raphael let out a smug grin. "You can start by dying!" he shouted.

Ares suddenly flew in from a hole on the wall behind Nerissa with Gregor on his back. The great black bat threw the girl on his back in front of Gregor. The Queen turned around, and that moment was all that Raphael needed. He whipped out a knife and sliced some of the Queen's legs off. _"You…blasted…" _

Raphael laughed. "I always carry knives on my person. One can never be too careful," he said.

The Queen reared up on her remaining legs. Raphael was about to attack, but Luxa reacted even before he did. Using her agility, she leaped to the Queen's right side and whipped out a very familiar dagger. She swept her leg under the Queen, tripping the giant ant. Unfortunately, that move spelled the Queen's doom as Luxa plunged her dagger into the Queen's head. With a last gurgle, the Queen fell. Luxa smiled at Raphael. "Agreed," was all she said.

"A victory fit for a queen, and a death fit for a queen," Ares remarked.

Gregor flew up on Ares. Nerissa jumped off and ran into Raphael's arms once more. "You really came," she said. This time, Raphael sighed, smiling a bit and shaking his head before putting his arms around her.

Looking at the two embracing teenagers, Gregor smiled. "They're not exactly acting like they've just met," he said.

"Yes. They're acting like they're reunited lovers," Luxa said. She smiled as she picked up her rapier and Gregor wrapped his arms around her from behind. "Like us," she added, turning her head to kiss him.

Just then, Gregor noticed what she was holding. "Luxa, is that Solovet's dagger?" he asked.

"Yes. It's my dagger now. You cannot and will not have it," she said, guessing his thoughts.

Gregor shrugged. "I was never going to ask to have it back. Just consider it as my parting gift from all those years ago," he advised.

"I always have," Luxa replied.

"I hate to break things up, but I would advise that we should be getting out right about no," Ladon said. The four humans broke apart and quickly climbed onto their bats. Raphael helped Nerissa onto Ladon. The three bats flew out of the cave. At first, they opted to take the secret path, but as they flew over, they saw that there was no point.

Below, numerous cutters were lying dead on the floor. Numerous others were fighting against each other. A few of the smarter ones noticed the passing travelers overhead and tried to intercept them, but although these cutters were more intelligent than average, they could not understand that the bats were too far high to reach with a simple jump. Of course, those jumps usually led to their deaths, for when they landed, their former comrades tore them apart.

They flew to the jail, where they paid their last respects in front of Ripred's torn up body. Then, they flew up and out through the secret passage where they came in. Luckily, the tunnel was just wide enough to fly through.

After some flying, they finally managed to find their way out. Raphael stretched. "So, it was over before I even got started. Pity," he said.

Gregor took out the two pieces of red fabric from his pocket and looked at them, then remembered the obsidian blade and what Raphael had said. "No," he whispered. "It's not over yet." He looked into the distance. "There are still a few things that need to be taken care of…back in Regalia."

**And that is done. As Gregor said, it's not over yet. There's no way I'm going to make a story that shallow. For now, though, I just hope that you guys can forgive me for killing off Ripred. **

**Please review! **


	8. Rescue Arc: Rage

**I'll be blunt here. I've been really out of it lately, what with finals and the new spring term. It's all been a rush, and I've almost gotten into some really embarrassing situations that I would prefer not to go into detail about. Let's just say that my mind's been on the fritz and I've been zoning out lately. **

**Now, I'm back with a new chapter! Enjoy! **

**Warning! This chapter contains very graphic and dark ideas. If you are not familiar with the idea of exploitative sex and/or castration, please do not read this and turn back. **

**I'm serious! This chapter is not for little kids! **

**Philosophical note: **_**During life, there comes a time when you must choose a path, and the morals that come with that path. Once you choose a path, there is often no looking back. Simply choosing a path is easy, but choosing a path that you agree with can be difficult. However, once you have chosen a path that you agree with, the decisions that you make can sometimes come from little to no thinking at all. Those types of decisions will probably be based solely on your morals, nothing more and nothing less. **_

"We can't act like this back in Regalia, you know," Gregor said. He and Luxa were holding each other in the cave that they were staying in for the night before the final push to Regalia.

"The Council is very obstinate. They would never let us wed," Luxa agreed, burying her face in Gregor's chest. "The only way for them to even consider letting you marry me is if I was already pregnant with your child, and at fifteen, we both know we're a bit too young for that. Besides, I doubt Howard would be happy."

"I'm sixteen, actually. My birthday was just last month. Raphael's, too," Gregor said.

Luxa smiled. "You're old enough to get married down here. How old do you have to be get married in the Overland?" she asked.

"Eighteen. We're considered adults at that age. I heard that sometimes you could get married younger than that if the woman is pregnant. It's pretty much frowned upon if the baby is born out of wedlock," Gregor said.

"Hmmm…this may seem random, but do you think Raphael may have some feelings for Nerissa?" Luxa asked.

Gregor laughed a bit. "I wouldn't be surprised if they wanted to get married already." He looked at the tall boy keeping watch outside. "Seriously, they greeted each other like long-lost lovers, even though they've only met two days ago." He looked back at his love. "If it wasn't for Christopher and Duncan, I would've proposed to you right when I saw you back at the Cutter Lair, and Raphael would've probably been impatient as hell to get back to Regalia so he could ask Vikus's permission to court Nerissa," he said.

"Yes…why does the fate have to so cruel as to send those two idiots to be betrothed to Nerissa and I?" Luxa asked.

"Let's not think about it for now. Right now, I'm just happy being in your embrace," Gregor murmured. He kissed Luxa passionately on the mouth, and she responded with equal passion. "I love you, Luxa."

"I love you too," Luxa whispered.

The queen and her warrior fell asleep, snuggled up tight in each other's arms.

_Meanwhile…_

"Your shift is nearly over. Allow me to take over. You need your rest," Ladon said to Raphael.

"I'll go to bed in a few seconds. Just going to take one last look around…" Raphael did so. "And…done. All right, you're up, Ladon," He began to walk off.

"Raphael. There's something I wish to ask of you. Are you aware of the bond between Luxa and Aurora, and Ares and Gregor?" Ladon asked.

"A bond? You mean that pledge that they took to save each other's lives as well as their own? Gregor told me about it, and he said that it ensures absolute loyalty and friendship between the human and the bat. He even told me the pledge itself," Raphael said.

"Yes, well. I do not have a bond as of yet. However, would you consider…being my bond?" Ladon said.

Raphael smiled. "I would be lying if I said the thought hasn't crossed my mind. Do we need any witnesses?" he asked.

"Yes. The bonding ceremony must take place in front of the Council," Ladon said.

Raphael groaned. "Just who I _didn't_ want to hear," he sighed. "Oh, well. It's not going to matter to me. Very well, Ladon, I'll be your bond."

Ladon nodded. "Thank you. Good night," he said.

"Good night, Ladon." Raphael answered as he walked into the cave, only to encounter Nerissa. "Were you eavesdropping, Nerissa?" he asked.

"I-I apologize," she stammered.

"It's fine. You should be asleep already, or at least trying to. It's not your turn to keep watch, you know," Raphael said.

"I wanted to talk to you," Nerissa said.

"About what?" Raphael asked.

"I never got a chance to formally thank you for rescuing me." She bowed. "Thank you, Raphael. You have my utmost gratitude for saving Luxa, Aurora, and I from the cutters. Without you, I probably would have died."

"You're welcome, Nerissa. I'm just happy you're safe. I also see that you've been following my advice. You look a lot stronger than when I first met you," Raphael said, leading her to where her sleeping bag was.

"Raphael, are you going back to the Overland?" Nerissa asked.

"No. If Gregor's leaving, I won't follow him. There's nothing for us to return to," Raphael said.

Nerissa breathed a sigh of relief. "Good. I want for us to stay together as friends. I saw what Luxa went through when Gregor left, and I don't want to experience that for myself."

"I doubt that you will. We're not lovers, after all. Just friends." Raphael began to walk off, but then turned towards her. "We are friends, right?"

"Of course," Nerissa said.

"All right. Good night, Nerissa," Raphael said.

"Good night."

And both were struck by a feeling of reluctance to leave each other. It was identical to the one that Raphael had when he pulled away from her hug in that dream where they first met.

_The next morning…_

"Down here!" Mareth called up to the returning party from the castle. Rendfire, Lizzie, Larry, Boots, and Angelina were there as well.

"Gregor! Luxa!" Lizzie shouted, waving.

Ares, Aurora, and Ladon lighted down, and their riders dismounted. Boots ran into her brother's arms. "Gregor!" she cried.

Gregor laughed and lifted her up. "Hey, Boots! Have you been good?"

"Yes! Dulcie is so nice! She gave me cookies and helped me read!" Boots giggled. She looked at Luxa. "Is this…?"

Luxa smiled warmly. "Hello, Boots."

"Luxa?" Boots asked. Luxa nodded. Boots broke out into a big smile. "Yay! Now Gregor can be with his girlfriend!" Gregor and Luxa blushed severely as the rest of the greeting party walked up.

Eyeing the two Overlanders, Luxa raised her eyebrows. "Are these two…?"

Gregor nodded. "This is Larry, a spearman, and Angelina, an archer. Guys, this is Luxa, the queen, and Nerissa, Luxa's cousin." The four nodded in greeting.

Looking around, Lizzie looked disappointed. "Where's Ripred?" she asked. The returning group looked down, their faces growing ashen at the reminder. Lizzie and Rendfire gasped. "No…he can't be…" Lizzie's eyes filled with tears.

"I'm sorry, Lizzie. I'm sorry, Rendfire. He's gone," Gregor whispered.

"Father…" Rendfire started crying and raced into the castle. Lizzie followed a few moments later.

"With Ripred gone, the situation in Regalia has gone from bad to worse," Mareth said.

"It's not all bad. The Cutter Queen is dead. Luxa killed her. That should cheer Vikus up, right?" Raphael said.

Mareth's face grew into a slight smile, and then frowned again. "About Vikus…right after you left, he suffered a heart attack and is currently in intensive care. If he does not make it…"

"No…first Ripred, now Vikus…" Nerissa whispered, burying her face in her hands. Raphael put a hand on her shoulder in comfort, and she leaned against him.

This action reminded Raphael of something that he really did not want to be reminded of at this time. However, he was someone who normally had to take care of jobs nobody wanted, so he decided to do so. "Where are Christopher and Duncan?" Raphael asked.

Larry burst out laughing. "They locked themselves up in their rooms, saying that they didn't want to see you guys with their "beloveds." Personally, I think they're just scared of Gregor and Raphael!" he said.

Luxa looked at the Warrior and Guardian quizzically. "What did you guys do?" she asked.

Gregor looked sheepish. "Umm…I think I might have knocked out Christopher with one punch when he and Duncan attacked us…"

Raphael made the same face. "…And I think I might have thrown Duncan into a solid stone wall…"

Everyone else laughed until Raphael remembered one last thing. "Oh, Mareth. Ladon and I want to be bonds. Who do we have to see?"

"The Council. It is not a good time, though, because they are in a meeting," Mareth warned.

"Screw that. I'm going there anyway. Besides, someone needs to tell them that we succeeded." Raphael said, walking into the castle. Ladon followed him.

"Nerissa and I have to see…ugh, Christopher and Duncan," Luxa said. Her revulsion was obvious.

"I guess I'll see you around, then. Just make sure that you don't tell him about…you know," Gregor said, kissing Luxa on the cheek.

Luxa smiled. "What exactly do you take me for? A fool?" When Gregor blustered up and was about to answer, she smiled even more charmingly and walked away without a word. Nerissa followed her; they got onto Aurora, and then flew off.

"You're whipped," Larry said.

"Shut up," Gregor answered. He looked at Larry, Angelina, and Ares. "Anyway, I'm going to need your help. There's something I want to check out. Mareth, can you lead us to the Regalian library, if there is one?" he asked.

"Yes. Just follow me," Mareth said, walking off. Gregor took Boots by the hand and along with the others, followed Mareth into the castle.

_Meanwhile..._

Raphael slammed the doors to the Council meeting room open for the second time since his dissent to the Underland. The chattering elders of Regalia immediately stopped doing so. "What is the meaning of…?" an old man began to yell, but stopped when he saw exactly who interrupted them. "Oh, Guardian! I-it's you!"

Raphael smiled. "Correct. You will be pleased to know that we have succeeded in rescuing Luxa, Aurora, and Nerissa. So if there are any of you who were planning an uprising, forget it," he said. A few Council members grumbled to themselves in their heads. "Anyway, that's not the only reason I came here. Ladon and I want to become bonds, and I heard that you were the people that had to see the ceremony. So, when can we have it?"

"As long as the Council sees it, the bonding is legitimate. It can happen now, if you wish," an old woman said.

"Very well." Raphael extended his hand to Ladon, who extended his claw and put it into the human's hand. "Ladon the flier, I bond to you. Our life and death are one, we two. In dark, in flame, in war, in strife, I save you as I save my life," Raphael chanted.

Ladon finished the poem. "Raphael the human, I bond to you. Our life and death are one, we two. In dark, in flame, in war, in strife, I save you as I save my life," he chanted in return.

"This Council has witnessed the bonding ceremony of Ladon the flier and Raphael the human. May they share many exciting experiences together!" an old man said. The Council cheered.

"Thank you, members of the Council. I apologize for interrupting your meeting. Please excuse us," Raphael said. He climbed onto Ladon, and the dark blue bat flew out of the room.

_Later…_

Raphael and Ladon were in Raphael's room sleeping when someone knocking on the door jostled them awake. "I have an urgent message for Guardian Raphael and his bond Ladon," a male voice said.

Raphael walked over to the door and opened it. "Yes?" he asked when he saw the messenger.

"The Council requests your presence at the dinner party tonight in celebration for the return of Her Majesty Luxa, her bond Aurora, and Lady Nerissa. Also, since you are the closest to Lady Nerissa's room, please give her the message as well," the messenger said.

"Why can't you do it?" Raphael asked.

The messenger looked around furtively. "Guardian, may I come in?" he asked. Raphael looked surprised, but let him in anyway. He put a hand in one of pockets of his tunic and gripped the hilt of one of his knives, just in case. The messenger appeared grateful and walked in, closing the door behind him. "Guardian, to be truthful, I have already been to Lady Nerissa's room just a few minutes ago. But as I was about to knock, I heard some very worrisome noises coming from inside. It sounded like Lady Nerissa was screaming, and there was the sound of glass breaking. I heard General Duncan's voice, too."

Raphael needed to hear little else. "Take me to Nerissa's room, now!" he ordered.

"Yes, sir!" The messenger raced out of the room. Ladon and Raphael followed. The messenger led them around a few corners until they reached a door that was different from the others. It was purple with white patterns on it. Raphael put his ear to the door, but there was no need, for they all heard the heard the sound of glass breaking.

"_How dare you! You are mine, do you hear?" _Duncan's voice yelled.

"_I do not care! You know that we cannot have intercourse until after we are married, Duncan! I could report you to the Council!_" Nerissa's voice answered.

"_If you will not submit yourself to me, then I will take you by force, you worthless royal scum!" _Duncan's voice answered.

There was the sound of a blow being landed, and then Nerissa cried out in pain. After that, there was a small thump of something being forced against a wall, and then some fabric being forcefully ripped. _"No! Please! Someone help! Raphael!" _Nerissa screamed.

"_Your precious Guardian will not come, my pet. No one will come. There is only you and I. Do not worry, it will all be over soon, and then you will be fully mine," _Duncan growled.

"Ladon and…" Raphael trailed off, wondering what the messenger's name was.

"Clovis," the messenger supplied.

"Ladon and Clovis, go and get some guards," Raphael growled. He stepped back. "Duncan has made his biggest mistake yet." The sound of breaking glass and Duncan growling in pain made Raphael smile, and then the sound of more ripping fabric made his face contort more in anger. "Better yet, find Gregor, or Luxa, or even Mareth." He glared at them. "Go!"

Ladon nodded. "Be careful. I do not wish to see my bond die after only one day," he said.

"If you want to help me, then get some guards and get back here as soon as you can," Raphael said. Ladon flew off and Clovis relied on his fast messenger legs to keep up. Raphael drew his leg back and kicked the door down. It fell with a resounding thud. The Guardian raced in, and what he saw made him tremble in rage.

Duncan was knelt over a nearly naked and trembling Nerissa. From what Raphael could see, he was just in time. Duncan's hands were about to remove Nerissa's only piece of clothing left…her panties. The rest of her clothes, including her bra, were nothing more than ripped pieces scattered around them now. There were pieces of broken pottery scattered around as well.

"Who has the gall to…?" Duncan turned around and his eyes widened in shock and fear when he saw Raphael standing in the doorway. Raphael gained some satisfaction in noting that Duncan's face and forehead were bleeding, and there were some broken pieces of pottery embedded in some of the cuts. Briefly, Raphael wondered where the frail Nerissa had gotten that kind of strength, but he shook the thought out of his head. "R-r-raphael?" Duncan stuttered.

"I have heard all that I needed to hear, and seen all that I needed to see," Raphael said, attaching his bladed shields to his arms. "You should pray that the guards will come soon, Duncan, for there will be no mercy from me. Get off of her."

Duncan scrambled up from Nerissa. "Y-you want to challenge me? A-a noble general of Regalia?" He drew his sword. "Very well! I accept your challenge!" Duncan's hands shook as he held his blade. Raphael stalked up to him, flung Duncan's blade aside when the general made a vain attempt to attack, grabbed Duncan's shirt, and roared as he hurled Duncan into a wooden table, breaking it.

The Guardian then knelt down beside Nerissa, taking off his tunic and covering her body with it. "Nerissa? Are you alright?" he asked in concern.

Nerissa hugged him, crying. "Oh, Raphael! I was so scared! He was about to…"

"I know. And it's going to be alright. I promise, he will never hurt you again," Raphael murmured. He lifted Nerissa's body and began to carry her into her bedroom.

"Keep away from her!" Duncan got up and charged at Raphael. However, his attack was as weak as before, as Raphael easily dodged it, and then a savage kick threw Duncan back once again, this time into a wall.

Raphael quickly entered Nerissa's bedroom and laid her down into her bed. "Stay here. I'm going to end this now," he said.

Nerissa leaned up and kissed him on the cheek. "Be careful," she said. Raphael was glad it was rather dark because then Nerissa couldn't see his blush.

"I will," Raphael said. He exited the room and saw Duncan struggling to get up. "You call yourself a noble? You are nothing but a common criminal now. Forced sexual intercourse is something that I will not tolerate." Duncan charged again, and this time, Raphael sliced off his sword hand with one of his blades. The sword clattered to the ground, and the severed hand bounced a ways off, leaving nothing but a bloody stump.

The general backed up in fear. "Please! S-spare me! I-I'm a noble, after all! I p-promise I won't try this again!" He got an idea. "H-how about this? I can break off my engagement to Nerissa! Then you can be free to court her! You can have her all to yourself! That's what you want, right?"

Raphael glared viciously at him. "Even if you broke off your engagement to Nerissa, there is no guarantee that you will not try it again. The word of people like you isn't even worth a grain of salt! What you tried to do to Nerissa angers me, but there's something else that angers me more! It's the fact that you treated her like a thing!" He ran up to Duncan and punched him in the face, pushing him back against the wall and knocking out a few teeth. "SHE IS NOT A THING! SHE IS A HUMAN BEING! AND I WILL NOT TOLERATE ANY LESSER TREATMENT OF HER!" He kicked Duncan in the stomach, making him double over in pain. "There's only one thing I want from you. And that thing is your death."

Duncan was in too much pain to react as Raphael grabbed his throat and pinned it against the wall. The Guardian glared up at the general as he squeezed harder. "I've dealt with people like you before, and I only have one punishment for them." Duncan gagged and flailed, trying to strike Raphael. Unfortunately for him, Raphael held him at arm's length. "To me, rape and any attempt of it are only punishable by a sequence of punishments. That sequence is castration, followed by crucifixion, and finally, just before you die from that, I will take you down and execute you by my own blade." Duncan flailed even more as Raphael ripped off Duncan's pants and held a blade to his groin.

"Enough! Guardian Raphael, you are under arrest for attacking a general of the Regalian army under no acceptable circumstances!" Raphael turned to see a guard enter the quarters, followed by three more. They grabbed Raphael and began to push out of the room.

"Wait! He is not the criminal! Duncan is! He tried to forcefully take Nerissa's virginity!" Ladon cried, flying into the room.

"You have the right to remain silent! As Raphael's bond, you are also suspected of taking part in this attack! Besides, General Duncan is far too noble to commit such an act!" another guard said, grabbing Ladon as well.

"Let go of me!" Raphael yelled. He and Ladon struggled against the guards' hold as Duncan looked on in glee.

"Stop!" Nerissa came out, still wrapped in Raphael's tunic. "What they say is true. Duncan did try to force me to have intercourse with him! And it would have happened if Raphael had not come in time!" She glared hatefully at the now frantic Duncan.

"I-it's a lie!" Duncan denied vehemently.

Raphael finally yanked his arms out away from the grip of the guards. "Guards, if you observe Duncan's face, you will see that there are pieces of pottery embedded in it. That is because Lady Nerissa threw pottery at her betrothed in an attempt to keep him from raping her. Also, Lady Nerissa is wearing my tunic because I came in just in time to save her." The guards looked at Nerissa, who nodded in confirmation, much to Duncan's horror.

"N-no! How dare you! You were nearly MINE! You ARE MINE! How can you resist me? How DARE you resist me?" Duncan screeched. He didn't realize his mistake in time. The guards had heard all that they needed. All of them looked disappointed and shocked. "N-no! I mean…"

"General Duncan, we have heard enough. You are under arrest for the attempted rape of Lady Nerissa." The guards grabbed Duncan, who screamed.

"LET ME GO! I ORDER YOU TO LET ME GO!" Duncan yelled, fighting. The guards paid him no heed. "DAMN YOU, RAPHAEL! I'LL GET YOU FOR THIS! YOU AND NERISSA!" He continued screaming until one of the guards knocked him out.

"That was close. Thank you, Nerissa. If you hadn't said anything, that bastard would have gotten away with it," Raphael said.

Nerissa smiled. "Thank _you_, Raphael. You've saved me twice. And I have no idea how to repay you," she said.

Raphael smiled as well. "I'm the Guardian, Nerissa. You don't need to do anything." His face grew serious again. "Anyway, I think it's best if you don't go to the party today. There's no real point in going now; the problem with Duncan wasted a lot of time, and we would probably be very late if we go now. Besides, I don't think you would be comfortable. Christopher would be there, and he looks a hell of a lot like Duncan. I don't want you to freak out every time you see him. It's probably best if you stay here and get some sleep."

"Of course. But…can you stay here with me tonight, please?" Nerissa asked, looking down.

Raphael blushed. "Uh…what?" he asked.

"I want you near me when I sleep. I will probably have nightmares about what happened, and for some reason, your presence comforts me. I don't want to impose this on you, but…" Nerissa looked up when Raphael chuckled.

"Of course. I'll be sleeping on the couch, if that's all right. Call out if you need me," he said, eying the couch.

"Thank you again, Raphael," Nerissa said, retreating into her bedroom and closing the door.

Raphael looked at Clovis, who had just entered the room. "Bring a message to the others. Tell them that they can continue or start the party without Nerissa and I. If necessary, tell them what has transpired here," he said.

"Yes, sir," Clovis saluted and ran off.

"Ladon, you can go as well. You need to take a break," Raphael said.

"I don't like parties. They're too noisy for my taste. I would much rather guard Nerissa with you," Ladon said.

"Suit yourself." Raphael laid down on the couch. It was soft and amazingly comfortable. Before long, the Guardian found himself drifting off. However, before he fell fully asleep, he heard the shuffle of slippers walking towards him. Then, he felt soft lips kiss his forehead and a curtain of hair fall onto his body. His body was joined by another, more slender one. But Raphael did not object as what felt like arms wrapped around him and a head leaned into his chest. He simply wrapped his arms around the body, and was satisfied as Nerissa sighed in contentment.

_Raphael…_

_Nerissa…_

**Yeah, you guys can probably see why I changed the genre from Adventure/Friendship to Drama/Romance. I'm just glad that I didn't have to change the rating to M just yet. Do any of you think I should do that?**

**This chapter was mostly about Raphael. I hope you enjoyed this. I'm guessing that some of you will probably be doubting my sanity after reading this chapter. There were so many things that you cannot take lightly in this chapter, and yet I just used them. **

**Please review!  
><strong>


	9. Rescue Arc: Investigation

**Finally, Raphael has gotten his reason to kill Duncan. How many of you guys were happy when Duncan was getting beaten up by Raphael? Christopher will get his due punishment soon, so don't worry. **

**But for now, here's Chapter 9. **

**Philosophical note: **_**The thing that decides a fight is not power, but intelligence. Even the greatest fighters need to have intelligence in order to use their skills perfectly. That is why it is important to gather your knowledge about an enemy before the fight. Gather knowledge and expand on what you know, and then you will learn things that you obviously did not know. Once you do that, your enemy will find himself all but crushed. **_

Gregor and Luxa had just heard about what had happened to Nerissa last night. Currently, they were heading over to Nerissa's room to see how she was doing. When they opened the surprisingly unlocked door, they got a fairly big surprise. Nerissa was lying with another man on the couch, and after last night!

Luxa ran up to the couch, and in her rage, could not see that the man was Raphael. She brought her fists down in a pounding blow on the man's stomach.

Raphael shot up, shouting in pain and waking Nerissa up as well. "Ow! What the hell!" he shouted, holding his stomach with one hand and drawing out a knife with the other.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Raphael. I didn't know it was you," Luxa said.

"Be more careful next time! You're lucky I didn't eat anything last night because that punch was hard enough to make anyone throw up!" Raphael groaned.

"Raphael, why were you and Nerissa sleeping together on the couch?" Gregor asked.

It took a few seconds for his question to sink in, and then both Raphael and Nerissa blushed profusely. "I-it was nothing! I was drifting off, and the next thing I know, Nerissa was climbing into the couch with me!"

Nerissa blushed even more, if that was possible. "I-I…" she stammered.

Gregor and Luxa both shook their heads. "Forget it, we don't even want to know. Anyway, are you alright, Nerissa?" Luxa asked.

Nerissa nodded. "I'm fine," she said, losing her blush a bit. Then her stomach growled. "Except for that. I did not have anything to eat last night. When is breakfast time?" Gregor and Luxa raised their eyebrows at this. In all the time they had known Nerissa, she had never mentioned feeling hungry.

"Soon," Luxa said.

"I'm going to head down to the arena. I might as well do some training. You never know when the next war comes up down here," Gregor said, turning around to leave.

"I'll join you. I need to see what it's like for myself," Raphael said, looking around for Ladon. "Where's Ladon?" he asked, not seeing him.

"The fliers have already begun their own personal training session. Ladon prefers to wake up early for extra training. After breakfast time, we begin joint training, in which we and the fliers practice team attacks." Luxa said.

"Cool," Raphael said.

"Anyway, Nerissa, are you and Hestia going to be training today?" Luxa asked.

"Hestia?" Gregor asked.

"Hestia is my bond. However, we do not communicate as often or as well as most bonds do because she is a fighting flier, and as you can see, I am not much of a fighter. But yes, Luxa. I feel motivation to do something today. There is no point in simply dwelling in the Prophecy Room all day," Nerissa said. She then walked over to her bed, where she pulled out a flail. However, it had a sheathed blade at the end of its chain instead of a ball.

"Do you even know how to use that?" Raphael asked.

Nerissa responded by unsheathing the blade, and then swinging the flail at a painting of Duncan on her wall that was given to her as a gift from him. The blade impaled the painted face of Duncan. With a swift yank, she pulled the painting out of the wall and hurled it out of a window. "Does that answer your question?" she asked.

"You should have kept it with you when the cutters took us, Nerissa. They would have found it much more difficult to capture us if you did," Luxa said.

"I'm not a fighter, Luxa," Nerissa repeated. She then went into her bathroom to brush her teeth, then into her bedroom to change. She clipped the flail to her belt. When she came out, Raphael was gone.

"He went back to his room to change and said he would meet us there," Gregor said, leading the way out. He let Luxa take the lead after a few minutes because he forgot the way to the arena.

_Later…_

When they got to the arena, Raphael was already there, ready for an assault from the blood ball cannons. The operators started firing, and Raphael quickly mounted his defense. Blood balls exploded, although Gregor could tell that his friend had missed a few. After a few seconds, it was over. At Raphael's feet laid eleven broken blood balls and four unbroken ones.

"Very good. He's actually done much better than many people I've seen, including myself. In fact, I think the only people I have seen that have beaten that score were Ripred, York, and you, Gregor," Luxa said.

"And two of them are dead…" Gregor muttered to himself.

"Nerissa!" A female red bat swooped down next to the girl, obviously surprised. "I was not expecting you here!" she said.

"Hestia, I apologize," Nerissa said. When Hestia looked confused, she explained. "Bonds must stay together, but you and I hardly even know or understand each other because of our conflicting personalities. Instead of making an effort to change this, I almost completely cut you out of my life."

Hestia bowed her head. "Nerissa, do not apologize for that. It is also partially my fault, for I also did not try to get to know you better. Shall we share the blame?" she asked. Nerissa nodded.

"What took you guys so long?" Raphael asked, walking up to them.

"How'd you get here so fast?" Gregor asked.

"Gregor, there's these new things that are called "maps." You should try them sometime," Raphael joked.

Gregor ignored the joke. "I saw you on the blood balls. You did pretty well. However, I can do better," he said, walking over to the blood ball cannons. A few seconds later, he walked back to the wide-eyed Raphael, leaving behind the broken shells of fifteen blood balls. "Do not mess with the rager," was all Gregor said, just as the breakfast bell rang.

_Later…_

After breakfast, Luxa, Aurora, Nerissa, and Hestia left the group, leaving Gregor, Raphael, Ares, and Ladon. As they were walking out, they were confronted by Christopher. "You!" he yelled, pointing at Raphael.

Raphael steadily met his glare. "I'm sorry, who are you again? I don't tend to remember the faces of idiots," he said, feigning innocence.

"H-how dare you! You put my brother in jail! And now you have the gall to call _me_ an idiot?" Christopher asked.

"He deserved it, Christopher. I couldn't let him go. Do you have any idea what I saw him do to Nerissa? Ladon saw it as well, and Nerissa even gave her testimony to the guards. He's guilty of a crime that I can't overlook. The way I see it, he's lucky to be alive," Raphael said.

"Your bond is nothing more than a blind servant! And as for Nerissa, you probably threatened her and forced her to say it just to get Duncan in trouble!" Christopher protested.

"You're beginning to annoy me, Christopher. And Gregor warned you not to try our patience the first time we met, no? So why do you insist on doing it anyway? Why do you insist on placing all the blame on me when your brother is clearly the wrong party?" Raphael asked.

"That's…" Christopher started, but Gregor cut him off.

"Is it simply because of brotherly loyalty, or is it that you are doing this to hide something else? Maybe you've been doing to Luxa what Duncan almost did to Nerissa!" Gregor accused.

Christopher paled considerably, and he started stammering, "I-I would never do anything like that!" he denied.

"Considering the similarity between your character and your brother's character, it's not much of a stretch to consider that idea, but I'll give you the benefit of a doubt," Gregor said, leading the rest of his group away. Before he left, he turned back to Christopher, glaring at him with an intensity that was very different from his normal countenance. "But know this, Christopher. I am not doing this because I like you. I hate you with all my heart, and I'm letting you go out of the goodness of my heart. If I find out that you have been hurting Luxa in any way…I will do to you what Raphael said he would do to Duncan, and I'll make sure no one hears your cries of pain. You will die alone if that ever happens, and I can assure you that it will be a very painful death." His voice was edged with a cruelty equal to, if not surpassing, Raphael's voice when he talked like this.

They left the stunned and frightened Christopher behind, heading towards the library. There, Larry and Angelina had something to show Raphael, and it wasn't good.

When they got to the library, Gregor quickly located their two friends and led his group towards them. "Thanks for the help, guys," Gregor said.

"No problem. Anyway, you should probably take a look at this," Angelina said, holding up a book titled _Weapons of the Underland. _It was open to a page labeled _Obsidian Blades_.

"Obsidian blades? Wasn't the sword that we found in the Cutter Lair made of obsidian?" Ladon asked.

"Yeah. I thought it was strange that the cutters would have something like that. We already know that there might have been someone in Regalia who actually handed Luxa, Nerissa, and Aurora over to the cutters, and the obsidian sword and the pieces of red fabric that we found only served to amplify that belief. So I decided to do some research on obsidian blades yesterday," Gregor said.

"How'd it go?" Raphael asked.

Yesterday, we came up with nothing, but we didn't have much time anyway due to the party. Today, though, Angelina and I came down here right after finishing our breakfast. This is what we found," Larry explained, pointing to the page that the book was opened to and handing it to Gregor and Raphael.

"_Obsidian is a very difficult material to obtain because it comes from the Firelands. However, it can be used to create exceedingly dangerous blades; with their only weakness being that they can be broken more easily than iron blades, yet can also be used to cut through some of the strongest armor. Obsidian blades have declined in number due to its rarity and the fact that, again, they are seen as easily broken. Only a few of these obsidian blades remained when His Majesty Damian took the throne." _Gregor looked at Ares upon reading the name Damian.

"He was Luxa's father," Ares said.

Gregor continued reading. _"After the death of Damian and his wife, Judith, their daughter Luxa was still not yet ready for rule. During the War of Time, enemy gnawers destroyed many of the few obsidian blades still in operation. There are only two known obsidian blades, and they were given to two trusted swordsmen from the noble family of Wadrell, which is symbolized by a red cloak."_

"The Wadrell family? But that's…the family that Christopher and Duncan came from!" Ares exclaimed.

"And they're symbolized by a red cloak…hmm…" Gregor pulled out the two pieces of red fabric that they had found in the Cutter Lair.

"We got them! Christopher and Duncan have to be the traitors!" Angelina said.

"Not yet. There's still a chance that we could lose the case if we accuse them now. We have to make absolutely sure it was them," Gregor said.

"What more proof do we need? These books are updated frequently! They show the most recent records!" Larry said.

"Yeah, but someone could have stolen both the cloak and the blade and used them to frame Christopher and Duncan. We have to make absolutely sure that they were the ones who allied themselves with the cutters. And there's only one way to do that. We have to go back to the Cutter Lair, find some cutters who can talk, and question them," Gregor said. It was not an idea he relished. "Listen, I'm going to take Larry and Ares along this time. Angelina, you and Raphael stay here."

"Why can't I go?" Angelina complained.

"Because you'll be more help here than out there. It's not because you're a girl, don't get me wrong. It's because you're smart and resourceful, and you could be a lot of help to Raphael. Balance him out. Oh, and give him some advice about pursuing a relationship, I think he might need it for Nerissa," Gregor said. While his tone was joking, he was actually being serious. While Raphael was a bit of a player, he had never been interested in an actual relationship. Most of the girls he knew in the Overland, aside from Angelina, were lovely, but shallow and airheaded. Nerissa was different. Gregor saw that Raphael actually seemed to care deeply about her, and Gregor suspected that they would become more than just good friends in the near future.

Raphael himself, for once, did not attempt to deny the relationship between him and Nerissa. "Gregor, forgive for saying this, but taking along Larry is a bad idea," he said.

"Great. As if I could feel any more insulted," Larry grumbled.

"If you want to bring him along as testimony to your claims, then the Council will just suspect lying about it out of loyalty to you. We both know that the Council doesn't exactly think much of us. In other words, we need to bring along someone who will tell the truth without having any personal loyalty to you," Raphael reasoned.

"Yeah, but who?" Gregor asked.

"Excuse me! I have an message for the Warrior, the Guardian, their Overlander friends, and their bonds!" a familiar voice called out.

"Over here!" Gregor called back.

Clovis appeared before them and bowed. "Sirs and Madam, the Council has requested your presence as soon as possible. It involves the royal family," he said.

The receivers glanced at each other, and Raphael nodded. "Very well. Tell the Council that the message has been received, and that we will be there," he said. Clovis nodded and was about to leave.

"Wait. There's something we have to talk to you about. You're Clovis, right?" Gregor asked, and Clovis nodded. "Clovis, we have a favor to ask of you. Meet us outside Raphael's room later, and we'll discuss things further there."

_Later…_

The guards at the council meeting room banged their fists against their chests as the party showed up. Larry and Angelina were still a bit pale from riding Ares and Ladon, but they all nodded in acknowledgement of the sign of respect. They pushed the doors open, for once not roughly. The Council immediately went silent at the sight of them. A few even got up and began to bow, but Gregor raised a hand. "There is no need for that. As you were, gentlemen," he said.

"What did you want to see us about?" Larry asked.

"Overlanders, we must thank you for the rescue of Her Majesty Luxa, her bond Aurora, and Lady Nerissa," an old man spoke.

"Thank Gregor, Raphael, Ares, and Ladon. They were the ones who did everything," Angelina said.

The old man glared at her, but she looked back at him calmly. Frustrated, the old man continued. "However, we have been struck with more bad news. Just a few hours ago, the honorable Vikus was found dead in his hospital bed." This was definitely news to the Overlanders and fliers.

An old gnawer spoke up. "The cause of death has already been confirmed. It was poison. However, we believe that the royal family may be in danger. As you know, Ripred is dead, so we would like you to be their guards and personal escorts. You will have full access to the Regalian army, and your sisters, Gregor, will be better cared for. Do you accept this prestigious position?"

Gregor thought it over. "Know that the birthday of Queen Luxa will be the day after the next three days, and she will also be married to Christopher on that day." This took Gregor aback.

"What?" Raphael whispered.

"We have a time limit. How nice," Larry muttered out of earshot of the Council.

"We should accept this, Gregor. It will make things easier for us," Ares advised.

"Yeah, I know," Gregor said. "We accept, but I have one comment. When you said that my sisters would be better cared for, were you implying that Dulcet was not doing a good job?" he asked.

"Uh, no. She is doing fine work, it's just…she is a mere worker in the castle. Your sisters could be treated in the lap of luxury!" the old gnawer said.

"Dulcet is a great caretaker. She took care of Rendfire, did great service in the War of Time, and cared for Boots and Lizzie when they came down! I have seen many of the high-class caretakers down here, and they simply do not care for the ones that they are looking after, but Dulcet does. That's all I ask for. Do not bring up this topic again. Dulcet will be my sisters' caretaker, and she will have help from us personally. Besides, Lizzie is at that age where she can help out with household chores, so she can help." When some members of the Council were about to protest, Gregor silenced them with a vicious glare. "My sisters were deprived of their home and parents three years ago. We've taken care of them as best we can, but Dulcet can do better. We were older siblings to them, but Dulcet can be a mother. Would you really deprive them of that?" Gregor had a point there.

"We will accept the position. That's all you need to know. Excuse us, Regalian Council," Raphael spoke for the others, and led the group out of the room.

_Later…_

"Can you help us, Clovis? Remember, you must not tell anyone what you have learned in this room until the wedding," Gregor said.

"But can it really be done?" Clovis asked.

"Only if you help us. Your testimony is completely necessary," Gregor answered.

"I...I have had suspicions about those two, but I was too scared to speak out…" Clovis said.

"You must help Regalia. If I bring along one of my friends, then even with their testimony and the evidence that can be used against him, Christopher can still turn the tables against us. Duncan has been locked away and is about to be executed, but there is still Christopher. If he and Luxa marry, Regalia will fall. So, can you help us?" Gregor asked.

"Yes. It is an honor that you would ask me," Clovis said.

"Very well. Tomorrow, you and I are going to the Cutter Lair," Gregor said.

**And we are done. Please review! **


	10. Betrayal Arc: Vulnerability

**Aaaah…it's been a long few weeks. The bad side of being enrolled in a top-class school is the level of homework. A complete nuisance, really. I can handle it, but still, my teachers could at least let up a little. **

**Anyway, this is the beginning of the story's final arc, the Betrayal Arc. Judging from the name, you guys can probably guess what's going to happen. However, what you guys probably think will happen is probably at most half of what I have planned. This arc will show why I have changed this story's genre to Drama. Hope you enjoy.**

**Philosophical note: **_**Love is one of the most powerful emotions known to mortals, if not the most powerful. People do the craziest things for it, but there is a difference between love and true love. Love is born the instant a baby sets eyes on its parents. True love is the purest of all emotions, and everyone, deep down, wants to find it. The problem is, true love is also one of the most elusive emotions. Once you find it, though, you will be the happiest being alive.**_

"We have reached a decision." The entire courtroom tensed as the jury announced this. "We find General Duncan…guilty of all charges."

Duncan sputtered in anger. "WHAT!" he roared.

The judge pointed his gavel at Duncan. "You have the right to remain silent. I sentence you to immediate execution," he declared, banging the gavel.

Duncan eyes went crazed, and he turned his face to Nerissa, Raphael, Larry, and Angelina, who were sitting a short distance away. Quickly, he stole a sword from a guard next to him and ran towards them. "If I'm going to die, I'm going to take one of you with me!" he yelled as he swung the sword at Nerissa. Raphael quickly got up and blocked it with a shield as Nerissa ducked. Duncan had been malnourished and therefore weakened for the past few days, so he staggered when his attack was blocked.

Roaring, he swung again, but this time Larry parried it with his halberd. The fresh Overlander spearman easily drove the weakened former general off, but not for long. Duncan, having lost all sense of reason, charged again, but this time was the last. An arrow tore right through his head, releasing a large amount of blood and killing him almost instantly. He crumpled to the ground.

All eyes turned to Angelina, who was wearing a rather shaken but still contemptuous look on her face. "I warned you…the next one was going for your head," she said. She then looked around; daring anyone to say anything, then spoke again when no one did. "He has been executed. Good day." She walked out of the room without another word.

Raphael looked at the still-shocked Council members and sighed. "I'm out," he said, leaving as well. Nerissa and Larry followed him.

_Later…_

"I can't believe it…I killed someone…" Angelina was sitting in her bed, her face in her hands. The others were trying to comfort her without much success.

"Angelina, you were trying to help us. It's all right," Larry said.

"It's not all right! Don't you see? I _killed _someone! I took his life!" she shouted.

"He was sentenced to be executed immediately. Even if you didn't kill him, his fate would have been the same anyway. The way I see it, you just did the Underlanders' job for them," Raphael said.

"I'm not like you, Raphael!" Angelina burst out. "You kill people, and you don't feel a bit of remorse for it! You don't care at all if anyone dies!" Raphael visibly flinched, and Angelina realized her mistake. "I'm sorry, Raphael, I—"

"Is that what you think I'm like? A merciless monster that has more fun killing than spending time with his friends? What a coincidence," Raphael growled, stalking out of the room. Nerissa, looking worried, followed after him.

"She follows him a lot," Larry observed.

"Why didn't you go as well? I doubt that you would want to be in the same room as a killer," Angelina growled bitterly.

Larry put a hand on his forehead, sighing. "And how many times have I been in the same room as Gregor and Raphael?" he asked.

Angelina frowned. "Well…" She stopped, unable to think of a good comeback.

"Exactly." He sat beside her. "Look, Angelina, I've known you for a long time. Ever since New York City's been crushed, my asthma has never acted up. That was also around the time Gregor asked me to protect you and his sisters if he and Raphael weren't around," he said.

"He thought we couldn't protect ourselves?" Angelina asked bitterly.

"He knew you could protect ourselves. I guess he wanted extra protection for you because you're girls. All true men have a need to protect women. It's different down here. We're not the only ones who can fight. Almost everyone down here has been trained in fighting, including women," Larry said.

"Will you stop rambling and get to the point?" Angelina asked, exasperated.

"I don't know if you noticed, but the two of us together can fight Raphael on equal footing. If Gregor and Raphael are Regalia's main hope, then we're the backups. The problem is, Regalia doesn't seem to know that. What you just did opened the Council's eyes to us. In their eyes, you killed Duncan mercilessly, and they'll respect us a lot more now. In the Underland, it's kill or be killed. You should know that," Larry said.

"Are you saying that I shouldn't be crying so much?" Angelina asked.

"I'm saying that you have to toughen up. If crying helps you release your pain, I can understand that, but you can't take it out on your friends. You know that Raphael is a very kind person at heart, and that he has personality issues. You've got to be careful what you say around him," Larry warned.

"And since when did you start being so profound? You're not the idiot I once knew," Angelina said.

Larry laughed mirthlessly. "That hurts, you know," He folded his hands behind his head and laid back on her bed. "I guess it comes from being so relaxed. Once you relax, you can start to realize a lot of things about the world."

"Never mind, you're still an idiot," Angelina said.

"Yeah, but I'm your idiot," Larry said, earning a whack from Angelina.

"Remember when I said that Raphael was a womanizer? I take it back, you're the real womanizer," Angelina said.

"Oh? What makes you say that?" Larry asked.

"I don't know, maybe because there's a crowd of girls squealing right outside my door, or is it just my imagination?" Angelina asked sarcastically, finally acknowledging what they had been hearing and ignoring ever since Raphael and Nerissa had left. Larry just laughed.

_Meanwhile…_

"I nearly died…" Raphael muttered, groaning. Nerissa rolled her eyes.

"It wasn't that bad. Stop exaggerating," she said.

Raphael looked at her and raised his eyebrows. "Since when were you so cynical? And for your information, it's not exactly easy going through a mob. Why does Larry have to flirt with so many girls? The bastard knows he looks good," Raphael complained.

"Oh? Did I not see that quite a few of those girls also went after you?" Nerissa asked.

"Why do you think I said I almost died?" Raphael said. "Anyway, how long are you going to keep following me around? Do you really want to be around someone like me?"

"If this is about what Angelina said, then yes. You know that she was angry with herself. As you are my personal guard, it is my duty to ensure that you are in fit mental condition to actually guard me," Nerissa said. She put a hand on his shoulder. "You are not a monster, Raphael. You are the Guardian. The fact that you want to protect as many people as you want is why you are so noble in my eyes."

Raphael shrugged her hand off. "In your eyes, maybe. But what about in the eyes of others? What about the soldiers that are, for some stupid reason, still fiercely loyal to that bastard Duncan? How can I protect anyone when I might be forced to kill anyone who even poses a slight threat to me?"

"Eliminating threats is simply your way. You've got to be proud of that," Nerissa said, for once playing the role of the consoler.

"I am proud of myself. But the more I kill, the more I put you and the others in danger. How many people do you think have tried to take revenge on me by attacking those close to me? How many…" Raphael was cut off, for Nerissa had finally lost her patience.

"Stop it, Raphael! Stop blaming yourself! You are not a monster! I never thought I would ever call you a fool, but now I must! You are the kind of big and stubborn idiot that only comes around once in a century! All you've been speaking of is what you think about yourself, but what about what Regalia thinks of you?" Nerissa shouted.

Raphael stopped walking. He hadn't thought about that.

"What you think of yourself is probably more important than what other people think, but that does not mean that you should not consider the opinions of others! You are Regalia's Guardian! You are a hero in their eyes!" Nerissa looked down, speaking much more quietly. "But most of all…you are my hero."

She had no idea how much those words meant to Raphael. He pulled her into a long embrace, and she buried his face into his chest once more. "Nerissa…I…" Raphael hesitated. He wanted so badly to tell her how he felt, but his self-doubt and pride were still having an effect on him.

"Say it. It is not so difficult," Nerissa said, fully aware of what he wanted to say.

"I…I am honored by milady's words," Raphael said, retreating back into his rough, businesslike shell. Nerissa promptly pushed herself away after that. The rather embarrassed pair looked away from each other, blushing. "Sh-shall I escort you the dining hall, milady? I believe it is almost dinnertime," Raphael said, offering her his arm and speaking fully like a liege would to his lord.

"Yes…thank you, Raphael," She looped her arm through his, and he led her towards the dining hall, where they ran into Larry and Angelina. Angelina looked down when Raphael looked at her, but the Guardian simply patted her shoulder and nodded to show that she was forgiven. Angelina brightened at this, and they continued on their way.

After a few minutes, they ran into Luxa, Aurora, Hestia, and Ladon. "Ah! Raphael! I did not know that you could be such a gentleman!" Luxa exclaimed, smiling knowingly at Raphael and Nerissa's linked arms.

"I am just escorting my liege to the dining hall. Can I help it if she just happens to be a lady?" Raphael asked. The others kept their knowing smiles.

"By the way, where is Gregor? I have not seen him all day today," Luxa said.

"He's out on an errand. He'll be back by tomorrow. Ares went with him," Larry said.

"In fact, I'm already back," Gregor and Ares stepped out from around the corner behind them.

"Well, you certainly work efficiently," Hestia said, dryly.

"I was out for the entire day. I'm not sure that could be called efficient," Gregor said.

"It's nearly dinnertime. We should get moving," Ares said.

"Agreed," Gregor said. Everyone except for Larry and Angelina got onto their bonds, while the two Overlanders simply chose a bat and muttered about choosing a bond themselves.

_A few days later…_

_Time passes by quickly,_ Gregor mused. Before he knew it, it was the night before Luxa's wedding. Once again, he felt a surge of anger at Christopher. _The bastard's gonna pay for what he's done! _

He thought back to his time with Clovis at the Cutter Lair. The cutters put up feeble resistance, but one was willing to talk. It gave Gregor all the information he needed, and Clovis heard it all. Gregor smiled. _Christopher is definitely going to get it! There were no miscalculations, and I have no doubts about where Clovis's loyalties lie._ These thoughts were in Gregor's head as he stroked Boots's hair. His sisters had taken readily to the Underland. Lizzie was in training to become a public speaker for the Underland, and Gregor had been told that she might even be part of the Council one day. His sisters were part of the motivation that drove him to the Underland, but they were a small part compared to Luxa. She was the other main reason.

Gregor smiled at his now sleeping sisters and walked outside. The past two days had been interesting. Larry and Angelina had bonded to two bats named Bellerophon and Daphne. Bellerophon was a dark gray bat, the son of Vikus's bond, Euripedes. Daphne was an orange bat.

Nerissa and Raphael had been practicing their skills with each other. Well, actually Raphael was training Nerissa and giving her the one thing she didn't have: experience. She knew some basic skills with her bladed flail, and could probably kill but the fact that she barely fought with it meant that she had never developed her own style. However, Raphael's patience and ruthlessness as a fighter and teacher allowed Nerissa to develop a very unusual style. Although she could swing her flail in the normal way by the handle, she became just as prone to hold her flail by the chain and use both the steel handle as a bludgeon and the blade as a blade. While this style decreased her range, its uncustomary attacks took even Raphael by surprise, and the fact that she alternated between these styles regularly served to add to the confusion.

Nerissa and Hestia also improved their teamwork skills, and regular training and food meant that Nerissa was becoming somewhat of a deadly maiden, and the soldiers were really looking into the "maiden" part. Raphael had caught quite a few soldiers ogling Nerissa now that she was healthy, and starting to become quite beautiful. Of course, getting caught by Raphael also meant that the soldiers ended up scared half to death.

Gregor snapped out of these thoughts when there was a knock on his door. He opened it, and to his surprise, saw Luxa at his door. Her hair was combed, but she was still in her nightgown. "Luxa. Why are you—" Luxa silenced him by pressing her lips to his. She was kissing him with extreme lust and passion, and it wasn't long before they ran out of air.

"Gregor. I am to be married to Christopher tomorrow. I do not want to be his. Please, just for tonight, can we act like we are together? I want you so badly, Gregor. I want you to take me. I want to be yours," Luxa begged.

"What? You want us to…but what if I get you pregnant? Christopher would kill both you and me," Gregor said.

"I believe in you, Gregor. If you ever fight him, you will win. If fighting for yourself is not enough, then please…fight for me," Luxa said.

Gregor grabbed her and kissed her hard, wanting to soothe his suddenly vulnerable-sounding lover. "I have always, always fought for you, Luxa. You know how I feel about you. I never want to let you go. I would die for you. And if you want me to take you tonight...then that's what I shall do." He lifted her up by the waist, kissing her again. She wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist. Despite the fact that he could barely see around her and the deep want for her, he still maintained some reason, or at least enough to manage carrying her into his room and setting her on his bed.

Gregor removed his tunic, revealing his upper body. "This is my first time, you know. Sorry if I'm not that good." he said.

Luxa slipped her nightgown off and revealed her body's shapely curves. Gregor thought he had never seen a more beautiful being. "It is fine. This is my first time, too." She pulled him down, their lips met, and all sense of reason went flying out the window.

Luxa found out Gregor was wrong about his skills at this type of thing, and Gregor found out all of Luxa's body's weak spots. What they shared that night…will remain between the two of them.

**Oh, boy. I'm getting way too good at sexual innuendos. I think I made Luxa and Nerissa a bit out of character.  
><strong>

**Please review!**


	11. Betrayal Arc: Accusation

**Ah, the climax. It is a beautiful part of any story, but the climax can sometimes fall short to the end. And that's how I'm going to finish this. I'll make the climax as entertaining as I can, but I can assure you that the end will be much better. It's the part that I planned for the most, after all. You can expect the end of this story by the end of Spring Break (I hope). **

**Anyway, it's time to dance. Allow me to introduce Chapter 12!**

**_Philosophical note: When accusing someone, always have concrete evidence. Obviously, if you do not, then you will lose. Make sure that what you present as evidence is the absolute truth. Evidence can be manipulated, but the truth cannot. _  
><strong>

"OH MY GOD!" Gregor and Luxa woke up to Raphael's scream. Luckily, unless someone was right outside the apartment, no one heard it.

Raphael's eyes were bulging out of their sockets, and his face was beet red. "Don't tell me you guys—" he started.

"Yep. We did it," Gregor said, about to remove the blanket covering his and Luxa's bodies. Raphael covered his eyes and averted his face.

"Dude, I'm pretty sure you're still naked. I'll congratulate you later, but please do not scar me for the rest of my life," Raphael muttered. Gregor and Luxa blushed profusely, and they stayed in the blanket while Raphael held up some girls' clothing. "Luxa, Aurora gave these to Ladon, who gave them to me. Christopher thinks that you woke up early. You don't want him to catch you in your nightgown, do you? He's going to suspect something. I suggest that you change."

"Thank you, Raphael," Luxa said. Raphael nodded and left the room. "He really is a good friend," she remarked.

"Told you," Gregor answered.

Luxa looked at her lover and embraced him. "After today, we may not have a relationship anymore. I want you to know that I will miss you, Gregor, and that I will never stop loving you," she said.

"I'll never stop loving you either, Luxa, even if I'm forced to marry someone else. I love you," Gregor said. They kissed, possibly for the last time.

"I should go change," Luxa said, walking into the bathroom. Gregor stared after her longingly.

"Luxa, I promise that I will save you. I made the mistake of letting you go four years ago, but not again. I swear on my pride, my soul, and my love for you…Christopher will get his due punishment," Gregor murmured. Then he put on his daily clothes and found Raphael sitting outside.

"Are you ready?" Gregor asked.

"Yeah. Larry and Angelina know the plan already. They're going to meet us there. Ladon, Ares, Bellerophon, and Daphne are there, too," Raphael said. He got up, and then solemnly looked back at his friend. "Gregor, we have to play this plan out just right. If we don't then, then Christopher is liable to kill us. Duncan's already been taking out of the picture; we both saw his beheading. But if Christopher marries Luxa, then all we've fought for, all we've done…it will all be for nothing."

"No one knows that better than I do, Raphael. Don't lecture me. Where are Lizzie and Boots?" Gregor said, brusquely pushing past him.

"Larry and Angelina picked them up. But are you sure you want to leave your girlfriend here?" Raphael asked, actually being serious for once about Gregor's relationship with Luxa.

"Luxa! We'll be heading out first, all right?" Gregor called.

"That's fine!" she said.

The Warrior and the Guardian grinned at each other, and left.

_A few hours later…_

"You look lovely, child," Miravet said. Luxa looked down at herself. Being the queen, she was not surprised to find a very beautiful woman staring back at her from the mirror. Although it was her birthday today, as well as the day of her wedding to Christopher, she did not feel at all happy to be with him. She loved Gregor, and hoped that even though he would be jealous, he would be there to show his support.

She walked out onto the aisle, escorted by two guards. Christopher and a priest with a weak back and a cowl covering his face were waiting for her on the altar. Christopher was smiling. She smiled back as she took a position beside him, and the guards took their seats. To her disappointment, the only people she knew in the audience were Lizzie, Nerissa, Boots, Aurora, Hestia, and Mareth. Gregor, Raphael, Larry, Angelina, Ares, Ladon, Bellerophon, and Daphne had not shown up. She fought back tears.

The priest began speaking in a voice that for some reason seemed rather familiar to Luxa. "Dearly beloved, we are gathered here to witness the union of Christopher Wadrell and Her Majesty Luxa. Christopher is a great general of Regalia, and his blood mixed with the queen's will produce a very noble heir. Christopher Wadrell, do you have anything you wish to say?"

Christopher nodded. "Yes. I wish to serve Regalia the best I can. My brother may have been a traitor, but I will not do such a thing. My love for and devotion to Luxa are absolute. I hope that we will spend many prosperous years together as husband and wife," he said.

Although there were some audible scoffs from the audience, the priest seemed to nod in acceptance, and then turned to Luxa. "Your Majesty, do you have anything you wish to say?" he asked.

She shook her head. "No. Please, just get on with it," she said.

"As you wish. Christopher Wadrell, do you take Her Majesty Luxa as your lawfully wedded wife? Please note that if you say yes, you will be the king, and whatever child you produce will have to endure the hardships of being next in line for the throne, replacing Lady Nerissa," the priest said.

Christopher did not falter. In fact, his eyes seemed to gleam with anticipation. "Yes. I know, and I do take Luxa for my lawfully wedded wife," he said.

"Do you, your Majesty Luxa, take Christopher Wadrell for your lawfully wedded husband?" the priest asked.

Luxa hesitated. She did not want to marry him. She loved Gregor. But if she didn't, the Council would be in an uproar. If she did, then Regalia would have a king and an heir, but Gregor would not be with her anymore. "I…" she started. Christopher looked at her in confusion. "I…" Now Christopher looked like he was getting impatient.

"Say it!" he hissed.

"I…I would never marry a man like you to save my life!" she screamed, flinging her engagement ring at his face. She snapped her head at the audience. The Council members and some of the guards looked shocked, but her friends in the audience were cheering. "For those of you who are shocked, listen to me! I do not love him! He is nothing more than a fool who has ambitions! He cares nothing for me! He just wants to be king!"

"You…you…" Christopher spluttered, reaching for her, but she moved away from him.

"I will never love you! The one that I love is not even here, but I will always keep him in my heart! The one that I love is Gregor, the Warrior! He is my warrior, and I would die for him! I cannot live without him!" she screeched.

The audience was in an uproar. The Council was shouting protests, but Nerissa and the others were shouting encouragement for Luxa. This continued on for a few seconds until they heard the boom of the giant doors opening. The man they saw at the entrance to the wedding chapel brought tears to Luxa's eyes.

"Gregor!" she cried, running off the altar. Gregor ran towards her in turn.

"You will never escape me!" Christopher yelled, reaching for Luxa's veil as she ran towards her love. In that instant, he noticed the priest moving, and then he quickly found himself falling down the stairs of the altar, reeling in pain from a kick on the stomach given by the priest. "How dare you, old man!" he yelled, looking up at the priest. To his surprise, the priest was standing up straight, up to a height as tall as Christopher himself.

"Old man? I must be a better actor than I thought!" laughed a young voice coming from the cowl. It was a voice everyone knew.

"It can't be!" Christopher shouted.

But it was. The "priest's" hand reached out from the thick robes and took the cowl off his face. The face was undeniable. Christopher now looked fearfully into the smugly grinning face of Raphael. "Finally, I can get out of these stupid robes!" the Guardian laughed, cutting the ceremonial robes open with a knife.

"Raphael!" Nerissa breathed.

Raphael genuinely smiled at her, and then at Gregor and Luxa, who were embracing and kissing each other in the middle of the aisle. Then his gaze turned back to Christopher, and his grin again became smug. "Lesson Number One, expect the unexpected," he said.

"Get him!" Christopher ordered. Some guards armed with swords surged forward at Raphael, but were quickly downed by arrows that seemed to come out of nowhere.

"Lesson Number Two," a girl's voice sang from behind the painting on the altar. Angelina stepped out, waving a crossbow in each hand. "Always know the position of your enemies."

Other guards ran in through the front door and tried to apprehend Gregor, who was still embracing Luxa. However, someone moved even quicker than they did. Before long, all the attacking guards were disarmed and knocked out by a bludgeon to the head. Larry grinned and put his halberd over his shoulder. "Lesson Number Three…always know the capabilities of your enemies," he said.

Gregor finally pulled away from his and Luxa's embrace, but kept one arm protectively around her, the other drawing his sword and pointing it at Christopher. "Lesson Number Four…no one will ever keep me away from the ones that I love, ever again," he said.

Raphael kicked Christopher fully down the small set of stairs and led Angelina, Lizzie, Boots, Nerissa, Aurora and Hestia towards Gregor as Ares, Ladon, Bellerophon, and Daphne flew in. "We are together," Gregor said, as the full brunt of their group gathered.

"What is this all about?" a Council member asked.

"I object to the union of Her Majesty Luxa and Christopher Wadrell!" Gregor yelled.

"On what grounds?" a Council member challenged.

"On the grounds that your so-called great general has committed the crime of treason!" Gregor replied.

This silenced the room. Although Christopher had his fair share of haters, no one suspected him of treason. No one was more shocked than Christopher himself. "It's a lie! I would never do such a thing!"

"You have the right to remain silent! If you truly did not commit treason, then there would be no reason for you to deny this accusation so vehemently!" Mareth shouted. Christopher growled. "Gregor, this is a serious accusation. You realize that if you go through with this and turn out to be wrong, then you and your friends will all be arrested."

"I know. And I am resolute in the matter," Gregor said.

"Do you have any evidence?" an old woman asked.

Raphael laughed. "Allow me to take over, Gregor." Without waiting for an answer, he continued. "Tell me, would we have accused Christopher of treason without any concrete evidence? That would be the stupidest thing we could have ever done, even with our high status."

Ares dropped a pouch from his teeth. It clinked with the items inside. Those items were revealed to be fragments of obsidian, as well as a sword hilt with the jagged remains of an obsidian blade attached to it. "This is what is left of an obsidian sword that the Cutter Queen had in her possession. It is shattered because Raphael broke it. However, what you many of do not know is that the only obsidian swords still in existence are the two entrusted to the finest swordsmen from the Wadrell family. As far as I know, they are Christopher and Duncan," he said. Then he cleared his throat. "My mistake, I meant the one Christopher has," he added, noticing the obsidian blade Christopher had at his waist.

Angelina held up the two pieces of red fabric. "Gregor and Raphael found these pieces of red fabric in the Cutter Lair when they went on a rescue mission. Larry and I asked a weaver about where it came from, and she confirmed that it was the material used in the Wadrell family's cloaks," she explained.

"And what is your point? That Duncan and I actually went to the Cutter Lair in some power-hungry attempt at conspiracy against the royal family? Someone could have stolen those things from our house!" Christopher rebutted.

"Judging from the status of your house, we assume that it is heavily guarded, and that it would be quite difficult to break in and steal even a cup from the kitchen. All the same, we had anticipated that you would say that, so we had to ensure that it was you who betrayed Regalia. Therefore, Ares and I went back to the Cutter Lair the day Duncan was sentenced to execution to get some information, along with someone else who owes me no loyalty, a man named Clovis," Gregor said.

"He is our testimony," Raphael said.

Luxa remembered that Gregor and Ares had disappeared during that day. "Why didn't he tell me?" she whispered.

Gregor heard her anyway. "I didn't know whether or not you would believe me, Luxa. He is, after all, your betrothed, as well as a great general of Regalia revered by the Council," he said.

Luxa's eyes glared at him. "I don't love him, Gregor. I love you. But you have to trust me from now on. I do not want to be left out of things," she said.

Gregor bowed his head and held her even tighter to him. "I'm sorry, Luxa," he said.

"Hey! Are you going to continue or what?" an old man snapped.

"Calm down, impatient one," Gregor said scathingly. "Anyway, we found a cutter who was able to talk in our language. It said that two Underland men, both a bit taller than I was as well as having the same or similar appearances came to them wearing red cloaks and obsidian blades. They offered land to the Cutters in exchange for their assistance. This particular Cutter also said that the men said that they were betrothed to the two highest-ranking members of the royal family, thus making them kings if they were married. However, they wanted to become true heroes, so they offered the two women to whom they were betrothed to as collateral. If these two men did not give up the promised land, the Cutters would be free to kill them. And those two women were indeed taken to the Cutter Lair during an attack on Regalia. They were Luxa and Nerissa."

The two mentioned females were shocked. Neither of them could believe that they were used as collateral.

"Of course, they also said that they would come back with an army to save their betrothed, so when they did, the cutters would pretend to be lose and give up the collateral, but not without putting up a good fight. Being aware of the basic idea of this plan, the Cutters brought out their best security guarding Luxa, Nerissa, and Aurora. And it really was good security. I still have some bruises from battling them. Anyway, in return for the help, the cutters would get the land that they were promised." Raphael said.

"Get to the point!" the old man from before snarled.

Ladon spoke now. "Our point is that Christopher and Duncan betrayed Regalia! What they didn't expect was that Ripred would go before they did, and not with an army, but a small party of skilled fighters. The party consisted of himself, Gregor, Ares, Raphael, and I! And while unexpected, they did not care! They thought that we were merely mindless pawns in their twisted game!"

"But we turned out to be something far more than that…we were the X factor. You should never have underestimated our intelligence and capabilities. There were no miscalculations. Clovis will confirm that what Gregor and I said we heard!" Ares yelled.

"When you say Clovis…do you mean _this_ Clovis?" Christopher asked. Clovis stepped out from behind the painting where Angelina hid.

"All they said was a lie…I am telling you the truth," Clovis said. "Gregor was planning to assassinate Luxa from the very beginning! The cutter did indeed say what Gregor has retold, but after that, he told me to leave! I…I left the room, but listened in. I heard Gregor and Ares laugh and say that their plans were complete! Ares asked if Gregor was going to do it, and Gregor answered yes, that he was going to kill Luxa! It was all a falsehood to be told as long as I was there!"

The Council was shocked for about the third time, and for once, so was Raphael. "I-it can't be! He's lying!" the Guardian yelled. Lizzie and Boots looked up at their older brother, whose eyes were shadowed by his bangs.

"We will hear no more of this foolishness! Guards, execute them immediately! All the Overlanders are to be killed, as well as their bonds! Leave the Queen and Lady Nerissa!" an old man yelled.

An army of soldiers swarmed into the room, pointing their weapons at the group in the center, while most of the audience was standing up, ready to throw stones at them. Surprisingly enough, though, all things froze and became silent when everyone noticed Gregor's body starting to shake, and then he repeated made a sound that appeared to be sobbing.

"Oh, look at the mighty Warrior now! He's crying! How pathetic! I'm not surprised! His plans have been discovered. You wanted so badly for your plot to be carried out successfully! I knew you never loved Luxa!" Christopher taunted.

"Gregor…" Luxa whispered.

However, Gregor was not crying. He lifted his face to show that he was laughing! "What's so funny?" Christopher demanded.

"You must really take me for a fool. I never trusted Clovis from the beginning! I had no doubts about his loyalty the instant we returned to Regalia from our second trip to the Cutter Lair!" Gregor said.

"WHAT?" everyone yelled.

"I suspected as much myself," Ares said.

"You too?" Raphael asked.

"You're bluffing!" Christopher yelled.

"Ares, did you not notice anything that Clovis did on our trip also seemed to lead us straight into death traps from the cutters?" Gregor asked.

"I would be have to be a fool not to notice," Ares said.

"You were hoping that we would die in the Cutter Lair and no one would be the wiser. If not, you hoped that we would fall asleep and you could kill us for yourself. Again, your group underestimated us. When we were riding on Ares, I kept you in front of me all the time. You could never find an opportunity to kill me. By the time we got back to Regalia, you had missed your chance. We did not rest for the night, as you had hoped we would," Gregor said.

"Gregor, that doesn't matter now. We're still doomed! Clovis was our testimony!" Larry said.

"I never said he was our testimony. That was you and Raphael," Gregor said, dumbfounding everyone for the umpteenth time. "What did he promise you, Clovis? Power? Riches? A woman? Doesn't really matter, actually. You might have thought that you were their pawn, but you were ultimately useless."

"Guards! Get him!" Christopher yelled.

"Stand down!" Mareth stopped the soldiers. "Gregor, do you still accuse Christopher of treachery?"

"Yes. I said that I am resolute in the matter," Gregor said.

"Your testimony is not true! Give up this pointless battle!" the old man yelled, again.

"Shut up!" Raphael yelled, glaring ferociously at the old man and recognizing him as the very same man who he had scared the day the Overlanders came down to the Underland. Again, he ran out of the room, this time crying. "Wimp."

"Raphael, please," Lizzie said.

"Thank you, Lizzie. Anyway, as I said, I have testimony, and it is not Clovis," Gregor said.

"Then who is it?" Christopher asked.

"He should be coming in right about now," Gregor said. A few seconds later, the one who appeared through the doorway was not someone anyone would have expected. "Are you ready? Do you promise that you will tell the truth, no matter what the cost?" Gregor asked.

The guards parted to let Gregor's testifier in. He stood calmly beside the group. "I owe no loyalty to you, Gregor. My main loyalty is to Regalia, and for the sake of this city, I will tell nothing but the truth from this point on."

"Then do it," Gregor said.

"You cannot order me around, but I'll let it slide. After all, I owe it to my father."

Rendfire reared up on his hind legs, towering above most of his companions. "Listen to me well, Regalians. Everything that Gregor has said against Christopher, everything that he said that the cutter had said…it's all true. I heard it myself."

**Yes! Rendfire is the testifier! Finally, I have found a reason for him to be a key player! Originally I was going to have Mareth testify, but Rendfire sounded like a better idea. **

**I hope you enjoyed this little dance. Send me your thoughts in a review! **


	12. Betrayal Arc: Decision

_**Philosophical note: You may believe that violence is never the answer. Oftentimes, though, you will find that you have no choice but to resort to it. Violence is a primal instinct within all living creatures. However, it's not the violent itself that destroys things. It is the person who lacks control of it. Once you control that violent nature, learn all your fighting capabilities, and use them for others, then you will be a force to be reckoned with. **_

"R-rendfire? But when did he…" Clovis asked.

Gregor laughed. "Fool. I told you that I never trusted you from the beginning. Therefore, I wondered to myself, whom can I really trust and has no personal loyalty to me? And then I came upon Rendfire. He may still be bitter towards me for being partially responsible for his father's death, but he still has a loyalty to Regalia. I trust him to do the right thing," he said.

"But when did Rendfire see what happened?" Clovis asked.

"Gregor asked me for a favor. He appealed to me by saying that this was a job not for the good of him, but for Regalia. My father always said that my first loyalty should be to Regalia, at least until I get a mate. Therefore, when Gregor said that I should do it for Regalia, I reluctantly agreed," Rendfire said.

"Answer the question!" Clovis yelled.

"I'm getting to that, you fool," Rendfire said, ignoring Clovis's cry of outrage. "I went ahead to the Cutter Lair before you guys, and I knew that you came when I smelled you. Some of the few remaining cutters tried to kill me, of course, but it was a halfhearted attempt. They just didn't have the morale they had back when their queen was alive. So for the most part, they left me alone. I followed you guys when I smelled you coming my way and passed overhead. I'm fairly sure that I moved silently enough for you not to hear me," Rendfire said.

This was true. Gregor had not heard Rendfire running below him and Ares while they were flying, so he only had Ares's word to go by when he said that Rendfire was there. Despite the fact that Rendfire could move more silently than most rats, Ares's sharp ears still heard him.

"When you guys found a cutter that could talk, I was listening in from just outside. Clovis never stepped outside—he was lying. On the other hand, everything that Gregor said that the cutter said is all true. I heard it myself. Christopher and Duncan allied themselves with the cutters in an attempt to make themselves kings. My father suspected something about them, and he told me that he realized that Christopher and Duncan themselves kidnapped the women, not the cutters. And he was right. The cutter said it all. The plan was for Christopher and Duncan to "rescue" them. But my father got in their way by bringing Gregor and his friends down here for help. Before you could attempt a rescue, Gregor did it," Rendfire said.

"But what was the point? Christopher and Duncan would become kings anyway! They were set to marry Your Majesty Luxa and Lady Nerissa!" a council member asked.

"And that wouldn't have done anything. Tell me, did either Christopher or Duncan, aside from their fighting skills, actually accomplish anything to merit becoming a Regalian general?" Gregor asked.

This was a random, spur-of-the-moment question, and although Gregor realized his mistake a second afterwards, he did not attempt to correct it. Doing so would reveal a weakness. The answer seemed obvious to everyone. Of course they had done something, right? These thoughts were in the minds of all of Gregor's party, which was why they were surprised at the hesitant answer. "N-no," a council member stammered. Lizzie gasped in surprise, but the others remained stoic, not showing the same emotion.

Angelina quickly twisted it into their advantage. "Exactly. So even though they were generals, they did nothing to merit that. They didn't win any battles, they didn't lead any battles—for all we know, they could have been chosen just because they were nobles!" she said. A few Council members stiffened, betraying a well-kept secret. What Angelina just said was the exact reason why Christopher and Duncan were chosen.

Larry caught on. "So even if they became king, they would only be overshadowed by the deeds of Luxa and the gifts of Nerissa. So they had to do something grand, something to gain respect. Leading an army and successfully rescuing their betrotheds from a lair full of giant, man-eating insects that wouldn't think twice about killing you seems like a very heroic deed. By doing that, you would become grand kings instead of mere figureheads," he said.

"Too bad Duncan never lived to see your near-triumph. His stupid actions caused his own death," Raphael taunted.

"It was a good plan, but you underestimated us, and that is why you lost," Gregor said.

"General Christopher, do you have anything to say to these accusations?" a Council member asked.

"Yes! To think that I would do this…this…vile act…it's absolutely absurd! I would never betray Regalia! I love Luxa! I would never form a treaty with those disgusting cutters!" Christopher shouted.

"You love Luxa? You sounded more possessive of her just a few minutes ago," Raphael growled.

"What?" Christopher asked.

"You seriously thought I didn't hear it? I believe it went something along the lines of, "you can never escape me!" along with a reaching towards Luxa's veil. Why do you think I kicked you so hard?" Raphael asked.

"I-I never said that! All your "evidence" is nothing but lies and slander! How could anyone possibly believe him? He is an Overlander commoner! I am an Underlander general!" Christopher shouted.

"I believe you are the one who is lying, general," Mareth said. "Raphael wasn't the only one who heard you say it and saw you try to grab Her Majesty Luxa's veil. I saw it, too. I had no doubts then; you merely wanted to use her as a stepping stone. I would not put their claims on what you have done past you."

"Regalians!" Luxa finally spoke, making all faces turn to her. "I believe Gregor," she said, surprising the Regalian council.

"How dare you!" Christopher yelled, making all heads turn back to him, this time in fear, surprise, and even anger.

"How dare she? She is the queen, and you ask her _that?_" Gregor asked incredulously.

"Enough! We of the Council will discuss this privately," an old man said. He glared at Christopher. "The Warrior and his comrades may stay with the Queen. You, on the other hand, may not." Ignoring Christopher's sputtering protests, he ordered the guards to escort Gregor and his party to his living quarters.

_Later…_

"It's not over, is it?" Raphael asked when they were in Gregor's room.

"Probably not," Gregor said.

"What? But…we presented evidence! It's obvious! Christopher and Duncan kidnapped them!" Larry yelled.

"The Council is biased. Knowing them, they'll just make things a lot more complicated in some way," Gregor said.

"I knew it was him," Luxa said, once again commanding the attention of the room. "I wasn't surprised at all when you accused him of treason. Deep down inside, I knew. That's why I hated him all the more after we returned from the Cutter Lair," Luxa said.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Nerissa asked.

"Tell you? About what?" Raphael asked.

"Why didn't you tell us about your suspicions? We could have helped you. All of you know that Christopher and Duncan were not people that we had feelings for. Why do think I was not surprised at all when I heard your accusations?" Luxa asked.

"Nor was I," Nerissa added.

"As the rulers of Regalia's throne, we have a right to know what is on the minds of our personal guard. We cannot be good queens if even the ones that are closest to us keep secrets that we are not even aware of. From now on, I must order you to promise to never keep any secrets from us," Luxa said.

"I promise," Larry said.

"And so do I," Angelina added.

Daphne, Bellerophon, Ares, and Ladon said the same.

"I don't have a choice, do I?" Gregor asked when Luxa and Nerissa looked at him. "Very well, I promise that I will never keep secrets from you two again."

"I promise that I will tell you all of my personal secrets eventually…but any secrets that come out of the blue will not be kept a secret, at least not by me," Raphael said.

"Let me in!" a young voice called, accompanied by some knocks on the door.

Lizzie went to get the door. "Oh, it's you," she said.

"Hey, Lizzie. Can I come in?" Lizzie led the person into view of the others.

"Hazard. I didn't see you at Luxa's wedding. Why was that?" Gregor asked.

"It was a waste of time. I knew that you would object to the union anyway, and I didn't want to have to deal with an annoying crowd and their protests," Hazard said.

"How brusque of you to say that," Ares said, dryly.

Hazard ignored him, instead turning to his cousins. "Are you two all right?" he asked.

"We are fine, Hazard," Nerissa said.

"That's good. It looks like putting my trust in Gregor wasn't a bad idea after all," Hazard said.

"Are you implying that it could have been a bad idea?" Gregor asked.

"Well, considering some of the stupid things you've done in the past, I had my doubts," Hazard said.

"Name one," Gregor challenged.

"That time you tried to fight those plants that ate the gnawer Mange in the jungle with absolutely no idea of what you were doing," Hazard replied. Everyone looked at Gregor with wry smiles.

"…Name another," Gregor said, fully aware of the looks he was getting.

"That time you tried to save everyone else's lives by jumping off a cliff," Hazard said. Everyone's smiles grew even wrier.

"…You can't possibly name one more," Gregor said, although he was a bit unsure.

"That time when you snuck out of Regalia in order to save Luxa and then you ended getting thrown into the dungeon by Solovet," Hazard promptly answered.

"Oh, come on! That was justified!" Gregor yelled. No one could take it anymore. They all burst out laughing. Gregor started laughing as well after a few seconds.

They stopped laughing after a knocking at the door was heard. "The Council has reached their decision! All of you are to report to the meeting room at once!" a man's voice yelled.

"We'll be right there," Lizzie answered.

"Let's go. We must not keep them waiting," Hestia said.

"Agreed," Bellerophon said.

The entire group filed out of the room, got onto a bat, and flew towards the meeting room. When they got there, they pushed the doors open, where the stern faces of the Council and the furious face of Christopher greeted them. Raphael returned Christopher's glare, but the others ignored him, instead focusing their attention on the Council.

"We have reached a decision. This Council has an equal amount of people supporting both General Christopher and Lord Gregor. As such, we are very divided in opinion. Therefore, the course of action that we have come to is simple. General Christopher and Lord Gregor shall settle this tomorrow in the classic way," an old woman said.

"Which is…?" Larry asked.

"A fight to the death, with neither of our bonds helping us," Christopher said with glee.

"To the death? You mean that one of them has to kill the other?" Lizzie breathed.

"Yes," Gregor answered for the Council.

"That's crazy! Gregor might…" Angelina burst out, but Larry stopped her by putting a hand on her shoulder. When she turned to face him, he merely shook his head, signifying that she should not talk. Angelina understood this, and bowed her head. "It's nothing. Forget what I said," she said when the Council shot her curious glances.

"General Christopher has already accepted the challenge. Will you do the same?" an old flier asked.

"There is no need to ask. If my opponent has already decided that he will fight me, then I am honor-bound to accept as well," Gregor said.

"Very well. Also, her Majesty Luxa will be staying in Lady Nerissa's room for the time being," a Council member said.

"Of course," Luxa said. She then got onto Aurora and they flew off, but not before Luxa shot a worried glance at Gregor. Gregor noticed it, as did Nerissa.

"I shall go after her," Nerissa said, already climbing onto Hestia.

"Can I come with you?" Hazard asked. Nerissa pulled him up and they flew off.

"Good day, everyone. I bid you au revoir," Gregor said, watching with grim satisfaction as the touch of French confused the Council. He walked out of the open doors, leading the remainder of his group after him. Once outside, he turned to his friends. "Guys, can you take my sisters back home and watch them? I'll join you later," he said.

"Yeah, sure. But what are you going to do?" Raphael asked.

"I have a little errand to run with Ares," Gregor said.

Larry shrugged. "Alright, let's go," he said. Everyone except Ares got onto bats once more and flew off. Only when they were out of sight did Gregor turn to Ares.

"Do you know where Dulcet's room is? I have a favor to ask of her," Gregor said.

"You wish for her to keep your sisters away from the battle," Ares said.

"Yeah. I don't want them to see what I'm going to do to that bastard. They don't deserve to see such torture. Besides, while I'm confident that I can beat Christopher, I'm not so sure I can trust him to fight honorably. He might cheat in some way, and there's always a chance I will die. I don't want them to see that. They've gone through enough pain," Gregor said.

"General Christopher may be a villain, but he still has honor…or at least he should," Ares said.

"All the same, can you take me to Dulcet's room?" Gregor asked. Ares nodded, and Gregor smiled, about to climb on.

"Wait! Lord Gregor!" an old man's voice called. The man himself ran towards them, panting heavily. " There is something else you should know. Whoever wins the battle will be the one that Her Majesty Luxa marries."

"Wait, what?" Gregor asked.

The old man smiled at Gregor. "The late Lord Vikus clearly spoke of your affections for Her Majesty, Lord Gregor. I did not believe him at first, but at the wedding, I heard what she said, and I saw how you two acted in each other's presence. You may be a lower-class Overlander, but you have led us to victory many times, and you obviously make Her Majesty the happiest woman alive. If you die and she is to marry Christopher, she may just take her own life! That is why you must win. You must!"

"I promise that I will win. For the sake of Luxa, and all the Regalians that will suffer if Christopher became king," Gregor swore.

"Thank you, Lord Gregor. I pledge my allegiance to you," the old man said.

"Thank you, um…" Gregor said.

"Tiberius. My name is Tiberius," the old man said.

"Alright, Tiberius. I am grateful for your loyalty. Just make sure you don't do anything to shake my trust in you," Gregor said, as Ares began to take flight.

"Yes, sir," Tiberius said, watching the powerful bat and his bond fly off.

_Later…_

"You can count on me, Gregor," Dulcet said.

"Thank you, Dulcet, and you know that I always have," Gregor said. Dulcet bowed before Ares began to fly Gregor back to the royal wing.

"I hope you know what you are doing, my friend," Ares said as they landed.

"Even the greatest fighter has to be cautious. That's probably why he is considered so great. The only reason he survived long enough to be considered great is because he is cautious," Gregor answered.

"I agree. I—" Ares suddenly broke off, alert and furtively looking around.

"What's wrong?" Gregor whispered. Then he heard it, too. A shuffling sound came from somewhere behind them. He looked at Ares, and they nodded.

"It was nothing. I must be getting senile," Ares said loudly, pretending not to hear the sounds.

"You are not that old, Ares," Gregor said loudly as well, playing along. The two continued walking down the hallway, acting oblivious to the shuffling sounds and pretending to talk loudly so as to raise their pursuer's confidence. Sure enough, the shuffling sound grew louder, and soon they could tell that something was coming.

Both of them heard the soft rasp of a blade as it was drawn, and dodged aside just in time as a sword visibly stabbed the spot that they were just in a few moments before. Gregor quickly grabbed the exposed arm and hurled the would-be-assassin into the torchlight.

"Clovis. I should have known that Christopher would send you to do his dirty work," Gregor said.

Clovis got up, growling. "Lord Christopher shouldn't have to waste his time with a lowlife like you!" he shouted, swinging his sword at Gregor. Gregor drew his sword and flicked away Clovis's sword in the same second. Then Ares swooped in, grabbed Clovis by the shoulders with his claws, and hurled him into a wall.

Again, Clovis got up, rushing towards Gregor. It was the last mistake he ever made. Clovis had left himself full of openings. With a mighty slash, Gregor cut right through his assailant's blade and into Clovis's chest, piercing his heart. With a gurgle, Clovis fell to the ground, dead before he hit it.

"What shall we do with the body?" Ares asked.

Gregor took a torch from the wall and tossed it onto Clovis's body. The flames quickly caught. "Fan the flames a bit with your wings. He doesn't deserve cremation, but I'll grant it to him anyway," he said. Ares nodded, and flapped his wings a bit. The fire spread, and before long Clovis's body was reduced to ashes and the blood on the floor had dried to look like the other spots of blood on the floor. Gregor still had no idea why the Regalians kept the floor like this.

"We should get some rest. I shall keep watch for you, Gregor," Ares said.

"Thank you, Ares," Gregor said. They finished the walk to Gregor's room and stepped in. Gregor took a quick shower before taking a nap. Despite all that had happened today, it was surprisingly still before dinnertime when Gregor woke up. Gregor showed up for a small dinner, then returned to his room to sleep for the night, not interacting with any of his friends. After all, he needed the rest, because tomorrow was the fated hour. The day that he and Christopher were finally going to settle things.

**Yeah, not exactly my best work. This was just a bit of filler between the wedding and the battle. Nevertheless, hope you enjoyed, and please review! **


	13. Betrayal Arc: Judgement

**This is it. The true climax. The greatest battle to be published in my story has now come to fruition! Has everyone placed his or her bets on Gregor? It's a good choice, but who's to say what's to happen? After all, Christopher is a top general of Regalia. For those of you who want to give Christopher the benefit of a doubt and say that he's going to give Gregor an actual challenge, well…you may be right. **

**Enjoy this battle, my readers, for I am not yet done with this story. The biggest and most interesting treat is yet to come in the chapters after this. But for now, sit back, relax, and enjoy the read. **

_**Philosophical note: Everything is useless…until you learn how to use it. The same thing applies to power. If you don't know how to use it, then it is useless to you. But if you have power, and you do know how to use it, then your enemies are in for a nasty surprise. **_

Gregor awoke to the sound of a clanging bell, and was instantly alert. Ares appeared in the doorway. "It's time, isn't it?" Gregor asked.

Ares nodded. "I am afraid that I am only here to escort you. Word travels around Regalia quickly, and word that involved the Warrior traveled around far more quickly than normal. The arena has been filled to the brim with screaming fans, and trust me, you do _not_ want to be worn out before your battle with Christopher," he said.

"Screaming fans? Do they think this is a game or something? Someone is going to die today!" Gregor said.

"Perhaps that was not the right term, then. All you need to know is that they are all cheering for you, Gregor. Christopher was not well loved by anyone. If he wins and becomes king, Regalia will rebel, and few people will want to join him. If you become king, far less people will rebel. I do not to tell you this, but…you must win, Gregor," Ares said.

"Yeah, I know," Gregor growled. He got up and did all the morning hygienic practices before changing into his outside clothes. A servant delivered Gregor's breakfast directly to him, and although Gregor was apprehensive, he ate as quickly as he could. After breakfast, he climbed onto Ares's back, and the bat flew him to the arena entrance, where they were greeted by Mareth and Miravet.

"Greetings, Gregor. Are you ready?" Mareth asked.

"Is my armor ready?" Gregor countered.

"Yes," Miravet answered.

Gregor smiled. "Then so am I."

Miravet led them to a room within the arena, where the spiked armor that he wore in the Cutter Lair awaited him. As he started putting it on, he looked at Mareth, whom he noticed was looking at him. "Is there something wrong?" he asked.

Mareth looked down. "Gregor, there's something you should about Christopher. The power and skill that he commands is worlds beyond Duncan's," he said.

This made Gregor stop as he was putting on his gauntlets. "What do you mean? Wasn't Duncan about as powerful as Christopher is? I thought they were around even in that department." he asked.

"Ripred fought Christopher twice. Of those two times…Ripred only won one of them, and that was just by a narrow margin," Mareth said.

Gregor dropped his gauntlets. "No…way," he breathed.

Ares looked down as well. "It's true. I saw it myself. No one was more surprised than Ripred. And Christopher is not a rager. For him to have enough skill to defeat one of the most powerful gnawers in the Underland…it would be inconceivable to anyone, until you see it yourself," he said.

"So you know now, Gregor. You know what you are up against. Christopher is at least as strong as Raphael. You must be careful," Mareth said.

Gregor slipped his gauntlets on, shaking his head. "Oh, damn it to hell. What have I gotten myself into?" he asked. As he put on his armored trousers, he looked at the others. "Do you have any tips, at least? Does Christopher have any weaknesses that I can exploit?" he asked.

"His arrogance, for one thing. It is clear that he does not think that you would be a challenge to him. As for physical weaknesses, he used a single broadsword to battle Ripred. He was skilled and serious in fighting, and was focused completely on attacking, like you, Gregor. Ripred beat him the first time because of an unguarded spot, but the second time, even he couldn't find a weakness. It may be easier for you, for he may not take you seriously. Still, I would aim for the unguarded points in his armor. The neck and the genitals, for example," Mareth said.

"I always aim for spots like those," Gregor answered, finally putting on his spiked mail shirt and putting his sword in his belt.

"Warrior, you have guests," a guard from the door said, bowing reverently as he moved out of the way to let the guests in. This revealed the guests' identity to Gregor. And he was right. Luxa and Raphael walked into the room, both of them neither smiling nor frowning, but with their mouths set in straight lines.

"Is there something that you guys want to say to me before I go?" Gregor asked.

Raphael shrugged. "Well, the first thing I want to say is that there's a hell of a lot of people out there who want you to win. I don't think I need to tell you this, but…you've got to win. There'll be a lot of disappointed people if you don't," he said.

Gregor sighed. "I've heard that a lot of times already. Once was enough. Please tell me something I don't know," he said.

Raphael smiled a bit. "Well, your sisters are safely out of the fight. Dulcet, Temp, and Rendfire will be keeping them out of trouble. We really owe that gnawer a lot." Gregor nodded in agreement. "Also, if you lose, and Christopher kills you…Angelina, Larry, and I will jump into the arena and kill him. That way, he's dead whether he wins or loses, and you don't have to worry about him marrying Luxa. The code of honor doesn't apply to us after a battle. If he kills you, he is dead," Raphael said.

"But if he kills me, then he's obviously strong. I just heard that he beat Ripred once. Are you guys sure that you can take on someone like that?" Gregor asked.

"I don't know about the others, but I don't care about something like that. If Christopher kills you, then he kills my friend, and I must have compensation for that. Besides, I don't like Christopher, so if he kills you, then I will kill him. You know as well as I do that while you were the strongest fighter of our little group, I was also the executioner if you didn't kill your opponent. And killing someone like that…will pay off my debt to you." Raphael smiled, and for once in his life, looked embarrassed. "If you die, then I want you to die knowing this…you were more to me than just my friend and leader. You were my best and greatest friend, and like a brother to me. It was an honor fighting alongside you," he said, bowing his head with deep respect and a bit of reverence.

Gregor smiled and bowed as well, touched by his friend's loyalty. "Stop talking like I'm going to die. You've just convinced me even more not to lose. And I feel the same. You're my best friend, Raphael, and also like the brother I never had. You've stayed by my side even after I told you about the Underland. I owe you a lot. Thank you, Raphael," he said, holding out his fist. Raphael bumped it with his own fist, and then they slapped each other five with their palms, and then with the backs of their hands.

"I hate to interrupt, but I wish to speak with Gregor as well, Raphael," Luxa said.

Raphael looked at her and smiled in understanding. "Very well. I'll head back to the audience. Hopefully the others haven't had too much trouble saving our seats. See you later, Your Majesty," he said, bowing and then leaving the room.

Luxa looked at Miravet, Mareth, and Ares. "May I have some time alone with Gregor?" she asked. All three nodded and left, closing the door behind them. Once they were gone, Luxa pulled Gregor's face down to hers for a deep kiss. Gregor put his hands behind her head and pulled them even tighter together. Their lips stayed locked for about a minute before they had to pull apart, their faces red and gasping for air. "Raphael…he is a very loyal friend," Luxa said.

"He is the only human I would trust my life with in battle, besides you of course," Gregor answered.

"His behavior is similar to that of an ordinary Underlander. I do wonder why that is so," Luxa said.

"His parents always acted like that, at least in the short time that I knew them. I guess they rubbed off on him," Gregor said.

"The short time?" Luxa asked.

"A few months at most. They were killed before I could get to know them better. They were killed…just like all of our parents," Gregor said. Luxa nodded solemnly. There was not one person in the group that Gregor led whose parents were still alive. It was one of the similarities between them.

"Gregor, please win," Luxa whispered, burying her face in his chest.

"For you, I would do anything," Gregor murmured.

"But there might be someone else that you have to win for," Luxa said. When Gregor looked down at her, she returned the look. "Gregor, you should know…when we had intercourse, it was my first time, and it was wonderful. However, it also happened to fall right before my normal time of month, which is now. Only…it never happened."

"What are you saying? Are you…?" Gregor breathed.

Luxa rubbed her stomach and blushed a bit. "Perhaps," she said.

"Then I must win, no matter what. At the very least, I must ensure your survival," Gregor said. "I swear to you, Luxa. I will kill him."

"I love you, Gregor," Luxa said, kissing him once more.

When they pulled apart, Gregor gazed at her with all the love he had in his heart. "I love you, too," he said.

Luxa began to leave, and as she did, it looked like they couldn't bear to let each other go. Their fingers stayed together like one of those cheesy romance scenes in movies. Finally, Luxa turned and left, slowly closing the door behind her. Gregor looked at the wall behind him, where there was a body-length mirror. When he was satisfied that he was ready, he turned to leave.

"Warrior, it is time," a guard said.

"Yes, of course," Gregor said, turning around.

"Sir, if I may say this, you look very sharp in that armor," the guard said.

"The late General Solovet said that black armor gave off a frightening appearance. That was why she made me wear it. I hated my black armor back in the War of Time." Gregor clenched his fists, hearing the metal clink of his gauntlets. "This suits me better."

"It does, my lord," the guard said. "By the way, the Queen left this for you," he added, handing a sheathed sword to Gregor, who accepted it. The hilt was ornately carved silver, with the guard in the shape of an eagle with six wings. As he started unsheathing the blade, he saw that the eagle had two heads, and the design was split at the base of the blade so that it could be seen the same from both sides. The blade itself had a luminous azure color, as well as double-edged and with the end shaped like a frozen version of a visible tide on a calm sea, which meant that it was heavier there. In other words, it was highly efficient at cutting. Gregor took a few practice swings, and then made his judgment.

"It's beautiful," he said. It was true. The azure blade was at least as dangerous as Gregor's own sword, and that sword originally belonged to Sandwich. He was admittedly curious about whom it belonged to, so he asked.

"This is Altric. It is one of a pair of swords used by the kings and queens of the past. The previous owner of Altric was King Damian, Queen Luxa's father. Many of the Regalian queens naturally used its sister blade, Lorelei. However, Altric and Lorelei have barely ever been used together throughout the years, but I have heard that the man and woman able to fight in perfect coordination using Altric and Lorelei are the greatest of combinations in battle, and therefore they are deemed the king and queen of Regalia. Many couples have tried this and failed, including the royal couples. However, Queen Luxa has already shown that she can wield Lorelei easily, and you seem to be able to wield Altric without much difficulty. I believe it is a sign," the guard said.

"For what?" Gregor asked.

"Anyone who can wield Altric will be considered Regalia's true king. Generals Christopher and Duncan have never tried to use it. But you may be able to. In that case, then I consider you to be our true king," the guard said.

"Who are you?" Gregor asked as they neared the entrance into the field.

"I am Lieutenant Laxos, second-in-command of General Mareth. But in the end, I am just a humble soldier with much respect for you," Laxos said, bowing and leaving.

Gregor sheathed Altric and hid it behind his back so that it would be out of sight from the front. Then, he walked out into the field, where Christopher was waiting with a cocky grin on his face. As Laxos had said, Christopher was wearing an armor of the purest white. However, his obsidian blade was of the deepest black. Gregor heard the cheers of many people, and jeers from any others.

"Are you ready to lose, Warrior?" Christopher asked.

"I am always ready to lose. That's why I fight with all my strength," Gregor said.

"We are gathered here today to watch the battle to decide whom Queen Luxa shall marry! On the right, the man with the white armor and the black blade—Christopher! And on the left, the man with the light blue armor and the legendary Sandwich's sword, the Warrior, Gregor!" Mareth shouted.

Gregor could see his friends near the front of the arena. To his relief, his sisters weren't there. However, he could see that Larry, Angelina, and Raphael had their weapons drawn and their eyes glaring at the field. He could tell that they were ready to jump into the battle if necessary. _But I'll make it so that it won't be necessary, _Gregor thought.

"Fighters, are you ready?" Mareth asked.

"Just say it!" Gregor and Christopher both shouted.

"Fight!" Mareth ordered.

Christopher drew his sword and charged at Gregor, attacking with a lazy slash and betraying his overconfidence. Gregor easily dodged the blade and sent a savage kick at Christopher's gut. Christopher, not expecting the move, was thrown back, having had the wind knocked out of him. "Come on! You can do much better than that! I know what you're capable of. I haven't even drawn my sword yet!" Gregor taunted.

Christopher gritted his teeth and attacked with more ferocity this time, but Gregor stepped aside, grabbed his arm, and hurled him backwards once more. "Hand-to-hand combat isn't my style, but if it's enough to defeat you, then you are truly pathetic! I don't want to have to hold back against you. Try again," Gregor said.

Christopher roared and attacked in earnest, drawing a broadsword from his waist. Now he focused on completely crushing Gregor, as his blades came at the young warrior from both sides. Gregor ducked under them and drew his sword, holding it above his head when Christopher's two blades came down on him. Gregor held the sword with one hand on the handle and the other on the flat of his blade, allowing him to successfully push Christopher back once more, although this time it wasn't as far.

"Excellent. You are taking me seriously. Now I know that I don't have to hold back!" Gregor shouted.

"You talk too much! This is battle!" Christopher returned. He came down in a hammering series of blows, his swords attacking Gregor with impressive speed. He kept Gregor in his sights, yet there were no obvious openings, even to Gregor's rager senses.

"Christopher…he is worlds beyond Duncan!" Raphael exclaimed.

"I told you. Christopher defeated Ripred once. Such a fighter can overwhelm Gregor as well, no matter how powerful he is," Nerissa said.

"But we have to give him our support. He's the only hope Regalia has," Larry said, telling what was to everyone else, an obvious lie. The entire group knew that if Gregor were cut down by Christopher, then they would finish what Gregor started and cut down Christopher themselves.

"Look at him! He's actually giving Gregor some difficulty! We might have to step in once this is over," Angelina said.

"Wait. We must have faith in Gregor. Faith that he will win, no matter what! He must!" Luxa said.

"I know, Luxa. And he will win. Christopher may be strong, but if anyone can defeat him, it's Gregor," Ares said.

Raphael smiled at them. "Yeah. And that's why we have to have faith in him. He's going to win," he said. Then he looked at the field. "You hear that, Gregor? You have to win!" he shouted.

Gregor heard his friend's cheer, but barely acknowledged it because the familiar rager senses were running at full force. Christopher was attacking with all his strength, and he was like a swarm of bees attacking an adversary. His blows came in rapid succession, and some attacks from the side proved that unlike Duncan, Christopher might have deserved the title of General.

But if Christopher was a swarm of bees, then Gregor was a whirlwind. His attacks came in even faster than Christopher's, and this speed allowed him to deliver more powerful blows by actually turning his face away from Christopher for a split second before spinning around and attacking with a strength that may have even surpassed Ripred's. Gregor was fighting at a speed that only a rager could command, and Christopher knew it.

The once-revered general was now on the defensive. While he had the advantage in weapon numbers, he soon found that Gregor's fist could be considered a weapon as dangerous as any sword. Gregor's one sword easily blocked most of Christopher's attacks, and he took the opportunities to land several blows with his free fist. Gregor also had the opportunity to attack with the many spikes on his armor, and as his blocks became weaker against Gregor's attacks, Christopher felt the first touches of fear and doubt creep into his mind.

Gregor got in a solid punch, and Christopher was fully thrown back, panting. Gregor's rager senses wore down, and he found himself panting, too. While he had fully mastered the rager sense, he found that his body could tire out easily after a while under the sense's influence. Christopher noticed this. "Had enough, Warrior?" he taunted.

Gregor ignored this and moved on. "Let me ask you something before we try to kill each other again. If Clovis was really on your side, then why did he get Duncan in trouble by telling Raphael about what he was doing to Nerissa?" he asked.

"You're half right. He did get Duncan in trouble. However, Clovis was not on our side at the time," Christopher said.

"Explain," Gregor growled.

"Duncan wanted to take Nerissa for himself, so he attacked her and attempted to rape her. However, he did not expect Clovis to walk by and tell Raphael. And, well…you know what happened. After I found out that Clovis was responsible, I found him in the halls and threatened him with death if he pledged eternal loyalty to me. I thought he could be useful, but in the end, he was useless. There was no point in threatening him. He was not on Duncan's side, but mine, and yet he had no personal loyalty to me," Christopher said.

"That's not what it seemed like when he attacked me last night," Gregor said.

"He attacked you?" Christopher asked.

"He tried to assassinate me. Of course, it didn't work, but he showed some loyalty to you. Personally, I think he followed the fate of your brother and went mad," Gregor said. He meant it as a taunt, so he was surprised when Christopher nodded in agreement.

"For once, we agree on something. I may have loved my brother, but he was always the foolish weakling between the two of us. I suppose that was why he was betrothed to that weakling Nerissa. He was a fool to think that he could take Nerissa without consequences. Idiocy matches with fragility, I suppose," Christopher said.

Nerissa flinched, and Raphael shot up from his seat. "Oh, he did _not_ just say that," he growled, about to jump into the field, but Larry and Angelina held him back. "Let me go!" Raphael shouted, but he eventually gave in when Ladon joined in.

Gregor pointed his sword at Christopher. "Don't be a hypocrite. You kidnapped Luxa, Nerissa, and Aurora. You thought that would come without consequences?" he asked.

Christopher shrugged. "We underestimated your resourcefulness. And now, I will become king, after I kill you!" he shouted, charging again. Gregor was unsurprised at this, but he was surprised at the strength that Christopher put behind his obsidian blade. Gregor tried to block it, but the impact shattered both his sword and Christopher's obsidian blade. Gregor wasn't prepared for this, but Christopher obviously was. With a roar, he thrust his broadsword at Gregor's heart. Gregor tried to move out of the way, but he was still rather fatigued, and the thrust that Christopher attacked with went right through Gregor's left shoulder and dislocated it.

Although Gregor was a rager, he had taken some pretty harsh cuts before. However, bone dislocation was rare for him, and the initial pain was not something he was used to. Gregor managed to keep from screaming, tore his shoulder away from Christopher's broadsword, and retreated a good distance away. Christopher did not follow; instead choosing to throw the remains of his obsidian blade next to the fragments of Gregor's dropped sword.

"You lose, Warrior," Christopher taunted.

"I'm not going to lose until my body lies dead at your feet," Gregor spat, clutching his bleeding left arm.

"It will, soon. Look at yourself. Your left arm is useless, and you don't even have a weapon. I, on the other hand, still have a sword and my arms are perfectly intact. You don't have a chance against me anymore," Christopher said, sneering. He pointed his sword into the ground. "Why don't you join me? You shall be close to Luxa, and you shall have power beyond your wildest dreams!"

"You fight for power. It's all about power and glory to you. But that stuff means almost nothing to me. I fight for my friends. I fight to rid the world of people like you. So I would rather die than join you!" Gregor shouted.

Christopher sighed. "I had a feeling you would say that. Although killing you seems like such a tragic waste…it still means nothing to me. You say that you would rather die than join me?" He raised his sword. "Well, then…you shall die!" He charged towards Gregor, his sword held in savage anticipation.

"Gregor!" Luxa screamed. Raphael fought out of the others' grip, and got ready to jump into the field. This time, though, Larry and Angelina joined him.

But Gregor wasn't done. As Christopher's sword slashed downward at his head, Gregor moved to his right with astonishing speed. Christopher was taken aback, and the surprised face turned into shock when, after Gregor dodged his attack, he used his right arm to draw another sword from behind his back. This torrent of emotions kept Christopher from reacting in time, which was why he didn't realize that Gregor was attacking until it was too late.

With a mighty slash, Gregor cut off Christopher's left arm. Christopher screamed in pain as blood gushed out from the stump. Through the pain, he fully registered the sight before him. Gregor was holding an azure sword that was dripping with his blood, the bright red contrasting sharply with the light blue. "It can't be…" Christopher hissed.

"Where the hell did Gregor get that sword?" Raphael asked, watching in awe as the blade flashed.

"It's Altric, the royal blade!" Nerissa breathed. She looked questioningly at Luxa, whose eyes were shining.

"He accepted it…he really accepted it!" Luxa cried. She put a hand on the sheathed rapier on her belt and pulled it out, revealing a silver hilt with the same design as Altric, except that the wings of the eagle were pointed at a steeper angle. The blade of the rapier was pinkish-purple, and it was much thinner than Altric's, more built for thrusting than for cutting. Also, there was a green jewel set into the base of the blade between the two eagle heads. Noticing the confused looks on the others' faces, Luxa and Nerissa explained the concept of Altric and Lorelei, and watched as the looks of confusion turned into looks of awe.

"A-altric? Where did you get that blade?" Christopher demanded.

"It doesn't matter where I got it. All that matters is how I use it. We're even now. We have both lost the use of one arm, and we both have one sword. Shall we end it now, Christopher?" Gregor asked.

"That…that blade is my birthright! I should be the one wielding that blade! Someone like you can never use it! It's impossible! There's no way an Overlander could use it!" Christopher screeched, charging. This time, though, it was obvious who had the advantage. Gregor was used to feeling intense pain and ignoring it, but Christopher was not. The intense pain from losing his arm as well as extreme anger and jealousy towards Gregor finally drove Christopher over the edge into madness. His now twisted mind could still comprehend that Gregor was wielding Altric beautifully, and this drove Christopher into even deeper jealousy.

Therefore, it was not surprising that Gregor had an easy advantage. With two strikes from Altric, he disarmed Christopher and then bifurcated him at the waist. Christopher gasped and began breathing shakily as the two halves of his body crashed to the ground, with the upper half landing face-up. "You're done. It's over," Gregor said. He began to walk away.

"Hold it…before I die…I want to know…why does someone like you…have so much…power…? It doesn't make sense…for an Overlander to have…more power than me," Christopher hissed.

Gregor sighed. "You're right, it doesn't. But I never asked for this power. It came out of nowhere. But how I got the power doesn't matter. What matters is how I use it." Gregor glared down at his adversary. "I use my power to protect my friends, especially Luxa. She means everything to me, and as a human, it is only natural that I fight to protect those dear to me. I fight for others. You, on the other hand, used your power for you own personal gain. You could have been a great asset to Regalia. But you gave it all up when you betrayed us. All you wanted was power and glory, both of them the wrong reasons to fight. Someone as selfish as you could never defeat someone who fights to protect those dear to him, like me," he said.

"Such…noble reasons…I see now…I was in the wrong all along…and it got me killed…" Christopher whispered.

Gregor knelt down beside Christopher's head and held Altric's blade above his neck. "Your crimes are unforgiveable, but I will grant you a swift death. Die now, and burn in hell for what you've done," he said. The azure blade came down with the speed of a guillotine in Gregor's hands and decapitated Christopher. The instant the head fell to the ground, the crowd exploded in cheers.

"WARRIOR! WARRIOR! WARRIOR!" they chanted.

"Gregor!" Gregor heard the most beautiful voice in his life behind him. He turned to see his entire group of friends running towards him. Through his pain and weariness, he staggered back, but he only had eyes for the girl in the center, the one holding a pinkish-purple rapier.

Luxa reached him first, tackling him to the ground and smothering him with kisses. Altric and Lorelei were dropped as the young couple met each other's lips, and the two swords, perhaps by sheer coincidence, landed with Lorelei crossed over Altric, more or less mirroring the position that Gregor and Luxa were in right now.

But that didn't matter to anyone. The only thing that everyone cared about at this point in time were the Overlander Warrior and the Underlander Queen, who were locked in a romantic embrace on the ground, sharing more kisses in a few seconds than some people could even dream of having in their entire lifetime. Despite the rare scene, there were no complaints or prejudiced comments against Overlanders. Instead, there was nothing but a high cheer of happiness for the young couple, and many of the citizens of Regalia realized that finally, finally, there was a chance for a lasting period of peace.

**Yes. This is my truest masterpiece. Thumbs up if you agree. I really enjoyed writing this chapter, and hope that you enjoyed reading it. **

**However, I am not done with this story. There is one thing that I did not address yet, a loose end that I must tie up. Something that has been hinted at many times, and in the next and last few chapters, I will resolve that B-plot.**

**If you guys review and send me your thoughts on what you think that loose end might be, then I will update sooner. Seriously, though, the reviews help. They get me motivated. **


	14. Betrayal Arc: Remorse

…**To my disappointment, none of you have been able to figure out what the "loose ends" were. Oh, well. I suppose I can't blame you. I didn't give enough hints as to what the nature of the loose ends were. Most of you probably think that I am referring to the Cutters. Nice guess, but at this time, the Cutters are more or less dying out without their queen. **

**Allow me to give you another hint. Gregor and Luxa are getting married. Luxa has already implied that she is pregnant. Now think about the nature of their relationship, as well as the bonds that they have to other people. There are some that have a bond of the same nature. I have two in mind right now, and they are very close to the wielders of Altric and Lorelei. **

…

**Well, did you guys figure it out yet? If you didn't, then I will show you what I mean. **

**You may have also noticed that this chapter is still part of the "Betrayal Arc" section of the story. This chapter will reveal everything to you. Everything that I have hinted at, everything that I have worked and waited for, will finally be brought to fruition. Have fun reading my last few chapters. **

**Philosophical note: **_**There are times that you may think that everything is perfect. There are times that you may believe you have won. However, a single x-factor can ruin everything, and that x-factor may not even be aware that they did so. That is why you must be prepared, for anything. Otherwise, you may get a nasty surprise. **_

"How do I look? How do I look?" Gregor fretted. He was dressed in Underlander finery, with a white tunic, a black vest, and black pants and boots, all studded with golden and silver symbol designs. His hair was slicked back. A dark blue cape completed the ensemble.

Raphael rolled his eyes. "For the last time, you look fine. Luxa's heart is going to be beating so fast, her face is going to be as red as this cape I'm wearing!" he exclaimed. This was true. Raphael was wearing a less fancy version of what Gregor was wearing, without the decorative symbols, and instead of a blue cape, he wore a cape that was red on the inside and black on the outside.

"Easy for you to say! You're not the one getting married!" Gregor said.

Raphael shrugged. "I also wasn't the one who won the love of a queen and more or less ensured that he would get married at the good old age of sixteen. That was your fault," he said.

Gregor took his chance. "Yeah, but you won the love of about twenty or so girls, including a certain girl who happens to be the cousin of the girl I'm getting married to," he said.

"I have no idea what you are talking about," Raphael said, acting innocent, but when he turned around, Gregor could see a few dashes of red on his friend's face.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about, Raphael. I thought you said that the Guardian was responsible for the Prophet's protection. Well, you're the Guardian, and the girl that you like is the Prophet," Gregor said.

"I do not like her! Well, at least not in _that_ way," Raphael said.

"Yeah, yeah, you keep telling yourself that," Gregor laughed, all traces of his nervousness gone.

"It's time," a guard said, and all of Gregor's nervousness was back.

"Oh no oh no oh no I'm dead I'm dead I'm dead." Gregor started panicking again.

Raphael finally had enough. He walked over to his friend and started shaking him. "Damn it, Gregor! Calm down! This is your wedding day! You're getting married to Luxa! You'll be fine! You're the Warrior! You've faced down things way worse than this! Get ahold of yourself!" he said.

Gregor puled out of Raphael's grasp and started staggering. "Ugh, thanks…now do me a favor and get out. I feel dizzy," he said.

"Is there something wrong?" Ares and Ladon poked their heads in.

Raphael grinned. "Gregor has a case of pre-wedding jitters. Can't really blame him, though. He is going to be the king of Regalia when he gets married to Luxa. I remember when he proposed to her. An absolute wreck. I never thought he would ever be that nervous again." He looked back at Gregor. "Now, I'm second-guessing myself."

"Anyway, Raphael, as the one who shall stand next to Gregor, you should also pay a visit to the bride before the wedding. I shall take you there," Ladon said, letting Raphael climb onto his back.

"You're just going to leave me here? What kind of friend are you?" Gregor moaned.

"Oh, don't worry, I know you'll be fine. Besides, you have Ares to look after you," Raphael said, looking at the great black bat.

"You traitor!" Gregor joked.

"Shut up, drama queen," Raphael laughed, and flew off on Ladon.

"He really should make a move on Nerissa already. The way that I saw some guys ogling her the other day just proves how beautiful she's gotten, and that he has a lot of competition. Besides, she can help rein him in," Gregor said.

"I agree," Ares said.

_Meanwhile…_

"Things have really been improving in the past month," Raphael remarked as he and Ladon flew towards the bridal room.

"Yes. Regalia has truly been recovering quickly, especially considering what happened," Ladon agreed.

"It's already been a month. I can't believe it. Time passes quickly when you've got so much to do," Raphael said.

"You are the Guardian, as well as the future king's closest human friend and advisor. Your presence strikes as inspiration in others almost as much as Gregor's presence does. Some of the best renovations were achieved only because of your help and spirit. When Gregor was gone, you were there to help. You are important," Ladon said.

"I wasn't complaining, you know," Raphael said.

Ladon grunted. They flew on for a little while longer when Ladon spoke again. "By the way, when are you going to act on your feelings for Nerissa?" he asked.

If Raphael had been drinking something and wasn't as well mannered as he was, he would have done the best spit-take ever. "Why does everyone think that?" he complained.

"It is obvious," Ladon said bluntly.

"You know what, forget it. Can we not discuss this now? We're here anyway," Raphael said. This was true. They had arrived at the area, and when they walked to Luxa's room, the ladies-in-waiting immediately started blushing and stammering in Raphael's presence. Raphael smiled charmingly at them. "May I go in, ladies?" he asked. Without waiting for an answer, he knocked. "Luxa? Are you in there? It's Raphael."

The girl who opened the door wasn't Luxa, but she was so astonishingly beautiful that Raphael was almost literally blown away. Right now, Raphael was thanking all higher powers for blessing him with self-control. The girl's hair was combed and went down to her waist, and she was wearing a baby-blue dress. Her face was smoothed and unmarked, but Raphael still recognized her thanks to her voice. "Raphael. Is there something you need?"

"Nerissa, it's you. I'm sorry, I'm didn't recognize you at first," Raphael said.

Nerissa looked down. "I told Luxa this dress made me look foolish," she murmured.

Raphael shook his head and waved his hands furiously. "No, no, you misunderstand! That's not it at all! You look…absolutely stunning!" he exclaimed. His face turned red when he realized what he just said.

Nerissa blushed as well and looked back up at Raphael, her eyes shining. "Do you…do you really mean it?" she asked.

Raphael bowed deeply. "I had no idea of the deep beauty that my liege was hiding. I am honored that I serve such a beautiful maiden," he said, with a tone that made Nerissa's heart beat even faster and the ladies-in-waiting to seethe in jealousy of the attention that Raphael was giving to Nerissa.

Nerissa composed herself. "Anyway, what did you want?" she asked.

Raphael followed suit. "As Gregor's best man, I feel that I am obligated to check in on the bride. Is Luxa all right?" he asked.

"Well, she's fine, but…see for yourself," Nerissa said, leading Ladon and Raphael into the room.

"This can't be good," Raphael muttered, shutting the door after Ladon walked in.

Nerissa led them down a corridor into an elaborately decorated room. In the back of the room, a young woman was fussing with herself, and Aurora and Hestia were helping her. It didn't' take long for Raphael to realize that the girl was Luxa. He whistled, impressed. Luxa took the belief that the bride should be the most beautiful woman in the ceremony seriously. She was wearing a dress with the same shade of color as Lorelei's blade, and her hair was bunched up on top of her head and held that way by a single ribbon. Her veil was on top of that entire mass of hair, and extended down to the bottom of her neck. She was wearing white gloves, and some flowers from the Overland (Raphael had no idea how the Underlanders got their hands on _those_) were stitched into the sleeves of the dress. All in all, Luxa had a look that showed her beauty as much as Nerissa's did, but with more confidence.

Surprisingly, though, she was not exactly showing that confidence. She was fussing with her hair and her dress, and she was muttering to herself. Raphael could see that she was as nervous as Gregor was.

"This is not going to work," Raphael said, and walked over to Luxa. "Luxa, are you all right?" he asked. She whipped around and accidently backhanded Raphael's face.

"Ow! What the hell? That's the second time you hurt me!" he complained, holding his face.

"Sorry, Raphael! I was on edge!" she shouted shortly, then turned back to the mirror and began fussing with herself again.

"Luxa, you look fine! What's wrong?" Raphael asked.

"I'm about to be wed to Gregor. I must look perfect for him! What if he leaves me at the altar? What if he rejects me because I am not pleasing enough for him? What if…?" Luxa was cut off when Raphael turned her around and shook her a bit.

"Luxa, I can't believe I'm saying this to you, but calm down! You know, Gregor is every bit as nervous as you are. He knows that he's going to be king when he marries you! But I'll be damned if he leaves you at the altar! Nothing will go wrong with the ceremony! I'll make sure of it! If Gregor even tries to leave you, I will run after him, beat the tar out of him, and forcefully drag him back! You can count on me!" he said.

"Do you mean that?" Luxa asked.

"Well, he's probably going to beat me up first, but that's not the point!" Raphael said. Nerissa rolled her eyes. "Look, I want both of you to be happy. You're pregnant with Gregor's child. The only way for you both to be happy is if you get married. At least, that's what I believe. So calm down, take a deep breath, and get prepare to get married."

Luxa actually listened, and visibly relaxed. Ladon raised an eyebrow and put his head next to Raphael's ear. "Why didn't you use that kind of speech on Gregor?" he whispered.

"Because I knew he could recover from his troubles easily. Luxa had more worries. Besides, I have a soft spot for girls," Raphael whispered back. Ladon sighed in exasperation, suspecting that the only reason Raphael needed was the second one.

"Anyway, it's almost time. I'm going to head back to where Gregor is and check on him. We won't see each other again until the actual ceremony, so see you then," Raphael said. As he walked out, he looked at Nerissa, and offered her a wry smile and a wink, in a halfhearted attempt to flirt with her. Nerissa smiled back and curtsied mockingly, more or less unaffected. Raphael laughed a bit and walked on.

"When are you going to act on your feelings for him?" Hestia asked. Nerissa spun around and shouted pointless denials as Luxa, Aurora, and Hestia laughed.

Outside, Raphael heard the laughter and looked back wistfully. "You are obviously very much in love with her," Ladon said.

"Drop it," Raphael growled.

_Later…_

"Lord Gregor, do you take Her Majesty Luxa as your lawfully wedded wife, and take your place as King of Regalia?" the priest asked. It was a real priest this time too, not just Raphael acting like an old man.

"I do," Gregor said. The look on Luxa's face couldn't have been happier.

"And do you, Your Majesty, take Lord Gregor as your lawfully wedded husband, and take your place as Queen of Regalia?" the priest asked.

"I do," Luxa said. Gregor was grinning so hard; he looked a bit like a clown.

"Is there anyone who objects to this marriage?" the priest asked. No one answered. "Then by the power vested in me, I pronounce you husband and wife! You may now kiss the bride!"

Gregor and Luxa had shared many passionate kisses ever since they started their relationship, but this one left them all behind. The audience roared and stamped their feet in joy. "Wait!" the priest shouted, holding up his hands. The audience began to shout in anger, but the priest continued. "The passing of this test is not necessary to become king and queen of Regalia if one of the partners is royalty, but we shall have it anyway! The newlyweds must test their compatibility by wielding the blades Altric and Lorelei together!" A guard brought forward the two swords on a pillow. Gregor picked up Altric, and Luxa picked up Lorelei. "Is there anyone who wishes to test them?

No one volunteered at first, but then a lazy sigh was heard. "All right, I'll do it. Volunteering for a job no one wants, as usual," Raphael said. Ladon brought his bladed shields forward, and he attached them to his arms. "Is it really a good idea to be fighting in these clothes, though?"

"It is fine," Luxa said.

"All right, then," Raphael said as Gregor and Luxa drew their swords. "Bring it on!" Raphael surged forward with forced killing intent and attacked Gregor. Gregor easily blocked Raphael's first slash, and pushed his friend back with a parry. Raphael charged again, but Luxa slipped Lorelei through the thin hole in his guard and cut him in the chest a little bit, causing the victory.

As it was two against one, Raphael was granted two more chances. All three turned out to be losses on his part. The second loss was when he unintentionally turned his back to Luxa, and she poked him in the back of the neck. The third loss was much harder to gain, as he attacked Luxa first and fended off Gregor's attack. However, Luxa recovered quickly, and Raphael soon found himself on the defensive under Luxa's rapid thrust attacks. After Gregor joined in with a barrage of slash attacks, Raphael realized he was outmatched, for he could see that Gregor and Luxa were fighting in perfect coordination, so he conceded defeat. Many people were aware that fighting Raphael was like fighting a small battalion, so no one brought up a two-on-two challenge.

Raphael faced the crowd and raised his arm. "You have my word! Gregor and Luxa are your true rulers! They shall be with each other for as long as they live! All hail King Gregor! All hail Queen Luxa!" he shouted.

"ALL HAIL KING GREGOR! ALL HAIL QUEEN LUXA!" The crowd responded very positively to the new royal couple, judging from the immensely loud cheers. They got even louder after Gregor and Luxa kissed each other again.

_Later…_

Raphael smirked as he watched Gregor and Luxa dancing together. The wedding was a huge success. It was lucky for him that Gregor and Luxa weren't as nervous as they were that morning.

However, the strange thing was that while Gregor and Luxa weren't nervous wrecks anymore, Raphael and Nerissa were another story. Someone had come up with the idea that the Best Man and the Maid of Honor were to dance together after Gregor and Luxa started. Unfortunately, those two titles belonged to Raphael and Nerissa respectively. Not a lot of things could make Raphael nervous, but when he did get nervous, he was almost always a nervous wreck. Dancing with someone he had an obvious crush on didn't exactly help the situation.

Nearby, Larry and Angelina were watching Raphael making panicked faces and mumbling to himself with much amusement. "How about a bet? If Raphael asks Nerissa to dance first, then you've got to dance with me later," Larry said.

"You're on. And if Nerissa asks Raphael, then I get to punch you several times in the stomach," Angelina said.

"Deal," Larry said. It was a fair bet. After all, both of them had a chance to embarrass the other. Larry knew that Angelina, while she a good actress, was also a terrible dancer. They shook on it, and watched as Raphael continued muttering. Finally, Raphael got up and walked over to Nerissa. Larry and Angelina watched as Raphael held his hand out to Nerissa and spoke a few words. Both of them were blushing as Nerissa took Raphael's hand and let him lead her out on the dance floor.

"Damn it," Angelina muttered.

Larry laughed and put an arm around her shoulder. "Don't worry. I'll wait until later to embarrass you," he said. Angelina shrugged his arm off.

Meanwhile, Raphael was still holding a blushing Nerissa by the hand. "Just so you know, I'm not that great of a dancer. I took some ballroom dance classes back in the Overland…but I didn't really pay attention," he said.

Nerissa smiled. "I understand. Besides, I'm not all that good myself. But lead me with what you know, and I shall follow," she said.

Raphael put his arms around her waist, and Nerissa looped her arms around his neck. "Then it shall be the blind leading the blind," he said.

They began a dance that betrayed their nervousness. The steps were basic and not very well executed, but showed potential. After a few minutes of this unsure dance, Raphael began to move with more confidence. His behavior was infectious, and soon Nerissa was moving confidently as well. They spun around in a circle, and Raphael dipped Nerissa a few times. Nerissa jumped up, and Raphael lifted her even higher. After that, their moves were of an elegance that rivaled even Gregor and Luxa's dance. People were beginning to turn their eyes from the new king and queen to the Best Man and the Maid of Honor.

Their dance continued well into the next song. After that, they parted, but not before Raphael turned Nerissa. Then he bowed, and she curtsied. "It was an honor to dance with you, my liege," Raphael said, kneeling and kissing her hand.

"The honor is all mine, my vassal," Nerissa said, attempting to hide her blushing face. As Raphael walked off, she berated herself. _Why can't I tell him? It was the perfect opportunity. Why couldn't I tell him how I felt? Do I even know how I feel about him?_ These thoughts were running through her head as she returned to her table. What she didn't know was that Raphael was running the same thoughts about her.

_Later…_

Raphael watched with amusement as Larry and Angelina embarrassed themselves. As per their bet, Angelina was dancing a slow dance with Larry, and she was failing at it. Of course, Larry, being the idiot that he was at times, had forgotten that he wasn't all that much better than her at this. Underlanders had a strict policy when it came to dancing. Once one was out on the dance floor, they had to dance for at least the duration of another song. This usually meant about four or five minutes. While that seemed like a short time, it was agonizingly long if you were embarrassing yourself. Basically, Larry and Angelina looked like they might as well have been naked in public.

Raphael laughed when they returned. "The tables are turned. Now it's my turn to laugh at you," Raphael said when they glared at him.

"Forget that. Why don't we talk about your dance with Nerissa? You enjoyed it, didn't you?" Larry asked.

"Of course I did. I enjoy a lot of things. For example, fighting, playing with children, beating the crap out of people who are annoying me," Raphael said, giving an obvious hint and a glare to his friends.

Still, Larry and Angelina persisted. "She means a lot to you, Raphael. Everyone can see it," Angelina said.

"Make a move on her already. A lot more than a fair share of guys are going after her," Larry said, watching Nerissa talking to a few Underlander lords.

"Still, you have to admit, if it wasn't for you, that wouldn't even be happening. She didn't look all that pretty when we first met," Angelina said.

"Guys, let's focus on the here and now, okay? I don't like Nerissa in that way, okay? She's just my friend, and a very good friend. Besides, she's not my type," Raphael said.

"Oh? And what is your type?" Larry asked.

Raphael counted them on his fingers. "Funny, high-spirited, kind, _beautiful…_" He drifted off; noticing that Larry and Angelina had gained horrified looks on their faces. They were looking at something behind him. At that moment, he felt a horrible sense of dread, and he suddenly felt like his heart was going to burst out from his chest in devastation. It couldn't be, it just _couldn't _be…!

It was. Raphael looked behind him to see a shaken Nerissa. Tears were leaking out of her eyes, and that moment, Raphael knew and instantly regretted what he had done. She had heard everything he had said. "Nerissa…" he started, shooting up from his chair, but was cut off by a resounding slap in his face from the girl in front of him. His head whipped to the side, and as he turned around holding his cheek, he saw Nerissa running away from him and towards the ballroom's entrance, her dress and hair billowing out behind her. "Damn it!" he yelled, about to pursue her, then turning back to his shocked friends. "Damn you both to hell!" he shouted, and then he began to run after Nerissa.

Gregor and Luxa were dancing when they noticed a crying Nerissa run past them, tears streaming down her cheeks. Bewilderedly, they then noticed Raphael running past them and after her. Gregor looked after them. "Raphael did something to Nerissa, didn't he?" Luxa asked.

Gregor sighed in exasperation. "Knowing him, probably. I'll ask Larry and Angelina later," he said. If only they knew then what Raphael had done, and what would happen in the near future.

Nerissa burst out of the ballroom, and Raphael quickly caught up with her. "Nerissa, wait! Let me explain…" he said, putting a hand on her shoulder.

She violently shook his hand off and whipped her face to Raphael. "Get off of me! Get away from me! I can't believe you! I cannot believe you!" she screamed.

"Nerissa, I never wanted…" Raphael started.

Nerissa cut him off again. "Never wanted what? Never wanted to lie to me? Well, it's too late now! What makes me think that I can trust you again? You lied to me! I trusted you, and you broke it as easily as you take lives!" she screeched.

Raphael flinched. She had hit a weak point, and she knew it. "I never meant…" he stammered, but there was no point anymore. There was nothing he could say, and both of them knew it.

"SHUT UP!" Nerissa screamed, slapping him in the face again. She ran off, tears streaming down her cheeks. Raphael stared after her, feeling devastated and horribly guilty.

"Damn it…" He turned to the wall next to him and repeatedly punched it. "Damn it, damn it, damn it!" He looked down at his bleeding knuckles. "DAMN IT! What have I done? WHAT HAVE I DONE!" he screamed, beginning to cry, tears streaming down his cheeks just as they had Nerissa's.

"Raphael?" From the voice, Raphael knew who it was.

"Ladon. Go back in, and tell them that Nerissa and I have retired to our rooms," Raphael growled.

"What about you? What happened?" Ladon asked.

"Both of those questions are questions that I would rather not answer. You will not see me until tomorrow morning. If you want to know what happened, go ask Nerissa later. I have no interest in telling anyone else about what happened because it's my entire fault, and it shall always be my entire, most grievous fault," Raphael said, turning his crying face to Ladon for an instant. This shocked Ladon. From what Gregor had told him, Raphael had not cried openly like this since he was six, not even when his parents died. "I'm leaving the party. Good night, Ladon," Raphael said.

By the time Ladon had gotten over his shock, Raphael was gone.

_Later…_

Raphael had returned to his room and decided to try to talk to Nerissa again tomorrow. However, after two hours, he found that he could no longer bear to stay away from her, despite knowing that she had been supremely angry with him. So he went to Nerissa's room and tried again.

She almost slammed the door in his face after she saw who it was, but Raphael said, "Wait! I just want to talk about what happened!"

She let him in. "I'll give you one more chance. Talk," Nerissa said.

Raphael sighed. "Look, Nerissa, all that I said to them earlier wasn't what I meant. What I meant was that you aren't all that pretty." Nerissa narrowed her eyes in anger. "No, that's not it! What I meant was that I'm not attracted to you. Damn it! That's not what I meant either! Why is it so hard for me to say this?"

"Then don't say it. I've heard enough! You cannot comprehend the simplest of female emotions! Was I just another girl to you? A plaything? You're every bit as bad as Duncan was!" She took cruel satisfaction in watching him stiffen in anger and clench his fists.

"You know that I'm nothing like that bastard was!" he hissed.

"Then why did you lie to me? Why did you have to break every bit of trust I had in you? WHY DID YOU DO THIS TO ME!" she screamed.

"Nerissa…" Raphael said.

"Stop it. I don't want to hear any more excuses. From now on, our relationship will be nothing more than that of a liege and her vassal. Now get out of my room. You have no more business in here. Our friendship is over," she said, sitting on her couch, taking out a book and beginning to read it.

Raphael recognized the book. It was a fantasy story about wolves. She had been fascinated by the noble creature from the Overland that was shown on the cover, and Raphael had, without hesitation, lent it to her as a gift. He knew that she wasn't really reading it, but merely waiting for him to leave. "So that's it, then?" he asked with his deepest sorrow. "Our friendship is gone?"

"Everything that might have existed between us is long gone. As far as I'm concerned, it never existed," Nerissa said. With those words, Raphael's spirit was broken, and he felt a horrible, burning pain in his stomach and chest.

Still, he nodded in understanding. "I see. But you should know this. You meant more to me than any other of my friends. The friendship that we had…was the most wonderful thing I've ever experienced," he said, turning to leave. Out of common courtesy, he did not slam the door, instead closing it with about the same gentleness as he would his own. As he walked back to his room, his tears left dark spots on the red carpet.

The instant Raphael closed the door, Nerissa put her book down and began to sob, burying her face into her arms, grieving for what could have been, and also what had been lost. Before, she had wanted to be with Raphael forever, never leaving his side, and he would do the same. Now, she felt that she couldn't even look at him without bursting into tears.

Neither of them understood. Neither of them knew what would happen. Neither of them realized the amount of trouble that their separation would cause. Both of them were too caught up in their own misery. As of now, they were crying in pure anger, and both of their angers were directed at Raphael, who knew for a fact that it was all his fault.

**Depressing, depressing, depressing. You guys can probably understand by now why this story's genre is Drama. This part of story was the main reason why I changed it. What have you done, Raphael? What have you done? **

**I don't expect many happy reviews, or any reviews in general. Even so, please review, and I am sorry if I disappointed any of you. It's going to get better sooner or later, though probably later. Still, don't worry. I am the author, after all. I know what I'm doing. **

**Again, reviews keep me motivated, so even if they leak depression, sadness, and disappointment, please send your thoughts. **


	15. Betrayal Arc: Fall

"**Raphael, you idiot. You just messed up your entire relationship with Nerissa. Do you have any idea what you've done?" **

**That is probably somewhat along the lines of what you guys were thinking after reading the last chapter. But don't worry; Raphael will redeem himself, although he has no idea how to do that, as of now. **

**This is the second-to-last chapter of this story. Still, I probably won't finish it by the end of Spring Break, as I said. However, it has been a very interesting ride these past four months while I was writing this story. It really gave me something to do. **

**The last chapter will be the next one. All farewells are sad, but when the time comes, please do not be sad when you say farewell to this story. Instead, think of it as a great experience. Enjoy this chapter. **

**Philosophical note: **_**There is a thin line between stupidity and bravery. Stupidity is when you unreasonably jump in front of something that would kill you for no apparent reason. Bravery is when you reasonably jump in front of something that would kill you for a reason.**_

"This is not good," Gregor said as he walked with Luxa towards their bedroom.

"Yes. Regalia's morale is at an all-time low, even after we have been wed," Luxa said.

"Ever since Raphael and Nerissa had that fight, the castle's been full of misery," Gregor remarked.

"Who can blame them? Raphael is nothing more than a shell of what he once was. It is difficult to believe that it has only been a week since he was still enthusiastic about helping us and the rest of Regalia through difficult times. He was the one who cheered them all up when the soldiers and the workers were disillusioned after two of their generals turned out to be traitors. He was the one who convinced them of their disloyalty. Regalia loves him as much as they love us. Without him, we are not as powerful as we could be," Luxa said.

Gregor sighed. "Nerissa's not taking the fight well either. Larry and Angelina said that she hasn't been eating. Before long, she'll be the emaciated husk of a person that she was before she met Raphael. The two of them need each other. Nerissa needs someone to help her through life, and Raphael needs someone to do the same. They need true, romantic love, both of them, and the only ones who can give it to them are each other. I don't think either of them realized how much they really meant to each other until it was too late."

Luxa leaned her head on her husband's shoulder. "You are right. We have tried everything to help them. The morale of the castle is one thing, but our friends' happiness is another. It seems that after the fight, none of them were happy. I heard that Raphael goes out to the arena every day now, completely destroys the training dummies, and then goes on to a walk throughout the castle, leaving the servants to work their backs off replacing them. It's like he doesn't care about anything anymore," she said.

"He doesn't," Larry's voice said behind them. They turned to see the spearman standing there, leaning against the wall with his arms folded, and Bellerophon behind him. "You will not believe what I have just heard. Ladon just told us that every night for the past week, Raphael has been crying."

"Crying? What's wrong with him crying?" Luxa asked.

"I guess I better explain. In all the time I've met him, Raphael has never even shed a tear, not even when his parents died," Gregor said. Luxa's eyes widened slightly. "I guess it was somewhat like your case, Luxa. You know, how you didn't cry after your parents died because you were grieving so hard."

"I still do not understand. Why is it so important that he cries?" Luxa asked.

"He has not cried since he was six, and he was telling the truth. No one forgets an self-proclaimed "achievement" like that," Gregor said bluntly. Luxa's eyes widened as she fully understood. The fact that he was crying showed just how much pain that Raphael was in.

Larry nodded. "Ladon told me that after his walk, Raphael returns to his room and cries himself to sleep. Then he wakes up, goes to dinner, comes back to his room, and cries himself back to sleep," he said, bluntly.

"He's crying that much?" Gregor asked. Larry nodded. "Okay, this is really not good."

"Daphne!" Bellerophon alerted them. The group looked up and saw the bright orange bat flying towards them with Angelina on her back. She landed and the archer got off.

"I've just been to Nerissa's room. It's not looking good. She's going back to the emaciated person that she was before. I saw some bags under her eyes, her hair was disheveled, and her voice cracked like she hadn't used it in a long time. Her eyes were red, and Hestia told us that she had been crying at least four times every day. She goes to the arena when Raphael isn't there, and she's out of focus. I even heard that she's been tied up by her own flail a few times," Angelina reported.

"I don't care to separate them, but perhaps Nerissa could use some time with her mind off of Raphael for a little bit. I'll ask her to go to the reconstruction site of the Fount in a few days and supervise," Luxa said.

"Yeah. That might take her mind off of Raphael," Gregor agreed.

"What is that guy doing? Why does he have to torture himself like this? He thinks that it's his entire fault, but it's partially Larry and mine's fault too. If we hadn't goaded him on like that, none of this would be happening," Angelina said.

"It is no one's fault. It is merely a series of coincidences that led to this event. We can do nothing for the emotions of our friends. All we can do now is let them settle it between themselves," Luxa said.

"I just hope that they can. Regalia needs their morale back," Gregor said.

"Agreed," the others said, before they parted and retired to their respective rooms. As they walked back to their room, Gregor and Luxa thought back to when they had met up with Raphael after the fight.

_Flashback..._

_"I figured you guys would come find me and try to talk to me sooner or later," Raphael sighed, not looking at Gregor or Luxa. _

_"We've just been to Nerissa's room, and she told us everything that's happened. Now we want to hear your side of the story. What happened between you two, Raphael? What did you do to her? And why did you have to ruin mine and Luxa's wedding?" Gregor asked.  
><em>

_Raphael hacked up another straw dummy and sighed again. "Whatever she told you is true. I'm not going to deny anything," he said._

_"If what she told us is true, then you deserve to die for what you did," Luxa hissed.  
><em>

_"I know you guys are angry at me, so if I deserve to die, then kill me yourselves. It's better than living with the pain that I have to go through knowing that I hurt Nerissa so badly," Raphael said, clipping his his bladed shields back onto his waist and walking past his surprised friends. And they were rightly surprised; neither of them had expected that response.  
><em>

_Gregor turned around. "So you would die for her?" he asked. _

_"Would you die for Luxa?" Raphael retorted, not looking back, although he stopped walking. _

_"You know the answer to that one, Raphael. Of course I would," Gregor said.  
><em>

_"Then you know the answer to your own question. I would lay down my life for Nerissa," Raphael said.  
><em>

_"Why?" Luxa asked, although both she and Gregor already knew the answer.  
><em>

_Raphael turned around, and for the first time since the conversation began, Gregor and Luxa could see the pain and anguish in his eyes. "Don't you get it? I love her with all my heart. And I didn't even realize how much I loved her until it was too late! Now, she hates me, and there's no one else to blame but me! It's all my fault! And now, because of me and my own grievous stupidity, she wants nothing to do with me!" He looked down, clenching his fists. "Without her, I have no purpose in life. There's no point in my existence if I can't even protect her anymore!" He turned away from his shocked friends. "So if you want to kill me...be my guest. I won't stop you." _

_He walked out of the arena, leaving his friends shocked to the core. _

_End flashback..._

Gregor and Luxa returned to their room and promptly laid down on their bed and in each other's arms. Aside from their worrying about Raphael, it had been a long day. "I hope that Raphael gets better soon, Gregor," Luxa whispered.

"His heart has been broken. If I lost you, I would feel the same way. I know as well as you do that Raphael is strong, but even I worry about him. If he doesn't make up with Nerissa soon, then I wouldn't put the idea of suicide past either of them," Gregor murmured.

Luxa looked up at him, her eyes wide. "We can't let that happen!" she exclaimed.

"I know, Luxa. I know," Gregor whispered. The two took comfort in each other's arms, both hoping against hope that Nerissa, by some miracle, would find it in her heart to forgive Raphael. _  
><em>

_Two days later…_

Raphael still felt like crap, even after a week. He was well aware that Ladon was following behind him as he walked around the castle feeling sorry for himself. _There's no point. I'm not worth it. If I can't even protect one single girl from myself, then how am I supposed to protect her from others, let alone anyone else! It's my fault! Because of my stupidity, Nerissa hates me! How could I have been so foolish? Why didn't I admit how I really felt about her! I am a coward, that's why! I don't deserve my friends, or their loyalty. I don't deserve anything. I am completely worthless! _

Through these thoughts, Raphael heard something through a door next to him that made him freeze. _"…and she will die?" _Ladon froze as well, hearing it as clearly as Raphael did. They glanced at each other and continued listening.

Cruel chuckling came through the door. _"The Guardian is a fool! I don't know I didn't think of this before! Now that Lady Nerissa and Guardian Raphael have broken apart, we are free to do anything we want with her!" _a second voice said.

"_Everyone will blame Raphael and try to run him out of the city. Then, they shall all realize that Overlanders are useless, and run the others out as well! The throne shall be free for our revenge!" _the first voice said.

"_Generals Duncan and Christopher were great people!" _a third voice said. Raphael growled quietly at this and attached his bladed shields to his forearms. Seeing this, Ladon realized that his bond was regaining some of his old self back. _"If it wasn't for those upstarts, they would have been kings!" _

"_That was then, and this is now. The assassins are already in place. As soon as she is about to leave, in about ten minutes, they will attack, and we will join them. Then Lady Nerissa will die so painfully, never knowing that her precious Guardian loved her as much as she loves him!" _a fourth voice laughed. The other three joined in on the laughing.

"I've heard enough," Raphael muttered. He stepped back and rammed the door open, shocking the four men inside the moderately spaced room. _Good enough fighting space, I suppose,_ Raphael mused.

"G-guardian Raphael! How…what are you doing here?" the fourth man, the one who mocked the love between Raphael and Nerissa, asked.

"Stopping your little plot," Raphael said.

They all grinned. "You are but one young boy! What can you do against four of us adult men, all trained by General Christopher?" the one who said that the two general were great people asked.

"Try me," Raphael challenged.

The first man charged with a knife, but Raphael bludgeoned his hand, making him drop the knife, and slashed him across the chest. "Too easy. Next!" The second man took out a spiked metal club and attempted to repay the bludgeon that Raphael had served to his friend, but Raphael parried the blow with his first shield, and stabbed the soldier in the stomach with his second shield, then kicked him in the same spot for good measure. "Amateurish. Hopefully you two can give me a challenge." The last two soldiers attacked with swords, but Raphael sucked under their sideways swings, was amused for a single moment when they looked at each other in surprise as their swords met with a clang, and then finished the fight with upward thrusts to their chests.

Raphael shook the blood off his blades and looked at the downed soldiers. "Christopher didn't do a very good job of training you," he said. Then he looked at Ladon. "I suppose you can guess what I'm going to ask of you."

Ladon smiled. "I thought you two were in a fight," he teased lightly.

Raphael frowned. "I'm not in the mood for jokes, Ladon. I don't care if we're in a fight. I made a promise to protect with all my strength, and I'm not so petty as to break my word after a fight, no matter how bad it is. That's why I need you to take me to where she is. I couldn't bear it if she died," he said.

Ladon nodded. "No wonder she believed, or still believes, that you are a noble creature. I shall take you to her," he said.

Raphael climbed onto his back. "Ladon, I don't have the right to ask you this, nor do I deserve it. But you've got my back, right?" he asked.

Ladon looked back at him as if he were stupid. "I am your bond. I always have your back," he said.

Raphael sighed and embraced his bond's back. "Thank you," he said. Ladon laughed quietly and began to fly him to where Nerissa was being seen off, but not before leaving a note for whoever happened to find the bodies of the men he had killed/knocked unconscious.

_Later…_

"She is going to the Fount. We must stop them," Ladon said. Raphael nodded. They came within sight of Nerissa and Hestia about to take off when they saw some armored soldiers surround them. The gleam of metal told them that swords were being drawn, and screams betrayed the defeat of Nerissa's guards.

"Damn! We're almost too late!" Raphael said. Ladon sped up.

As they got closer, they heard Nerissa ask, "What is the meaning of this?"

A soldier began to speak. "We are here to…" He was cut off with a scream of pain as Ladon swooped over him and Raphael slashed through the soldier's armor and deep into his back. As the first soldier fell, the other soldiers dispersed when Ladon picked up another soldier, lifted him high into the air, and dropped him.

Raphael had a cocky grin on his face as Ladon landed and he jumped off. Ladon was surprised to see the grin, for he had not seen even a hint of smile on his bond's face for more than a week. Nerissa was even more surprised to see Raphael, and then she got angry. "What are you doing here? I don't need your help!" she shouted.

Raphael glared back at her. "I made a promise to protect you! Just because we're in a fight doesn't mean I'll break that promise! Now be quiet!" he shouted back. Nerissa reluctantly shut up.

The soldiers were bewildered. "The Guardian? We were told that you wouldn't bother to show up!" one of them shouted.

"Your information was wrong. You really need to get better help," Raphael said.

"Help? Help is on the way! Four more men are coming! Even you cannot take on twelve men, Guardian! So what if you killed two of us? We will kill Nerissa in the names of our great Generals Duncan and Christopher!" another soldier shouted.

Raphael burst out laughing. "I already defeated them! I defeated all your "backup" before I even got here! How do you think I found out about your plan in the first place?" he asked.

Some of the soldiers seemed to lose their nerve in the face of what they perceived as maniacal fighting addiction, but they gained their spirit back when one of the braver ones drew his sword and attacked Raphael. Raphael engaged him in a short duel that lasted about three to five seconds before Raphael found a weak spot and slashed his chest.

As another few soldiers charged him, it became evident that despite his depressed attitude over the past week, Raphael had not lost any of his skill. As he cut down the three soldiers that engaged him, Nerissa noticed a soldier creeping up behind Raphael. "Look out!" she shouted, taking out her flail and swinging at the man's head. The blade cut right through the flimsy helmet and struck the soldier in the skull.

Raphael looked at her, his eyes asking _"why?",_ before he engaged the last three soldiers. As she watched him overpower his opponents with amazing ease, she wondered the answer to the question his eyes had asked as well. Why did she help him? She was supposed to be angry at him! But as she watched him fight the other men, she saw a passion in his eyes that reflected his feelings. From what Hestia had been telling her this past week, Raphael had been a dead, empty shell, but he didn't seem like one now. _Why?_, she asked in her mind.

"Are you all right?" Nerissa snapped out of her thoughts as she saw Raphael looking at her, his eyes showing genuine concern for her.

Nerissa turned her face away, unable to look at those eyes. "I'm fine," she said.

She heard Raphael sigh in relief. "That's good. I'm glad you weren't hurt," he murmured. Nerissa didn't know it, but Hestia smiled beside her. As she looked at him in surprise, he continued. "Nerissa…I…" Then his eyes widened, focusing on something behind her. "Nerissa, behind you!"

Nerissa barely had time to register these words before she felt Raphael roughly push her aside. She stumbled, about to turn and scream at him, until she heard she heard something that shook her to the very core. Raphael cried out as the blade meant for her sunk into through his armor and slashed a deep wound down his body. She couldn't help but look.

Blood spurted out from the grievous wound, and Raphael fell. Nerissa screamed, and Ladon and Hestia sprang into action, both of them pouncing on the soldier and sinking their fangs into his neck. As he died, he looked at Nerissa with a malicious smile. "We…got…one…" he gurgled.

Nerissa rushed towards Raphael's fallen body, and lifted his head so that it was on her lap. To her surprise, he was still conscious. "Are you…all right?" he whispered.

Nerissa began to tear up. "Why? Why did you…?" she cried.

Raphael smiled with blood-flecked lips. "For the same reason…that you saved me…" he said.

"Raphael!" Ladon shouted. Hestia flew off to find help.

Raphael coughed up more blood. "I don't care what happens to me…as long as you're safe, Nerissa…I couldn't bear it if you died…I'm sorry for all I've done…" he rasped.

Nerissa shook her head. "Don't say that! You're not going to die! I won't…I won't let you die on me, you bastard!" she screamed, taking his hand in hers.

"If I hurt you, then it's worth my life. I don't know if you'd do the same for me, but…I would…die…for you…Nerissa," Raphael whispered, his voice getting softer.

"Raphael!" Larry and Angelina flew down on Bellerophon and Daphne, Hestia following them. It was Larry who shouted. "Hang in there, man! We'll get you to a doctor as soon as we can!"

Raphael grinned. "I'm not sure if that will help…you guys took too long…I might be dying as we speak…" he said. Then more blood spurted out of his wound as he turned his face back to Nerissa. Tears leaked out of his eyes. "And in case I do die, then you should know…I love you, Nerissa, more than I could ever imagine loving someone else. You mean more to me…than anything else in the world…"

Nerissa started sobbing, although her heart was beating so hard. "I…I love you, too, Raphael! That's why it hurt so much when you said I wasn't your type! That's why I saved you! And that's why…that's why you can't die! Please don't die, Raphael! I beg you, please don't die!" she cried.

Raphael's eyes glowed, and more tears leaked out. He put a hand to her face and feebly tried to wipe the tears away. "Don't cry, my dear. I will…always…be with you…" Then his hand fell, and he fell unconscious.

"Damn it! I'll get him to a hospital! Come on, Angelina, help me out!" Larry said. Gently, they lifted their friend's body onto Ladon, who seemed to be in his own depressed funk. Together, the fliers managed to get Raphael to the intensive care unit, but it was still risky. The wound was large, and they may have been too late. But for their friend, for Nerissa's love, they believed in Raphael and his strength. They believed that he would live. They had to.

**Okay, I admit it, I didn't like this. This sounded a lot better in my head. But at least Raphael redeemed himself. Send your thoughts. What do you guys think? Is Raphael going to die? **

**Please review! **


	16. Final Arc: Comsummation

**Greetings, my readers. Remember when I said that this chapter would be the last chapter? Forget it. I have come up with another plot device, which means that this story will be around for a bit longer! That should make a lot of people happy! **

**Philosophical note: **_**An end can often be a beginning. **_

"Tell us, doctor. Is Raphael going to be all right?" Gregor asked.

The doctor looked down at his notes. "Well, the sword didn't touch his heart, so he has a chance. However, he has already lost a lot of blood, and some of his ribs were broken. It is likely that he will be in a coma for at least a few days," the doctor sighed.

"A gaping hole in his chest, and he's going to be unconscious for a few days. Let's see, who does that remind me of?" Luxa wondered, looking pointedly at Gregor.

Gregor smiled sheepishly. "Guilty as charged," he said. Then his face grew serious again as he gazed at Raphael again. "Still, it would suck if he died. He better not die on me.We still need his help."

Luxa nodded. "I'm so grateful for his loyalty. He's done so much for us. Sometimes I think that he should be king of Regalia, with Nerissa as his queen," she said.

"And who were the ones who did many things as well, Your Majesties?" the doctor asked. When they looked at him, he bowed his head. "Master Raphael has said that because you two are the rulers, he feels that he must help Regalia. He says that he owes a great debt to you, my king. And to him, he will never pay off that debt. He, like almost everyone in this city, looks up to you and believes in you. So believe in him, and I believe that he will pull through."

"Thank you, doctor, you may go," Gregor said. The doctor bowed his head and walked out of the room. Gregor walked over to Raphael's bed. His minor wounds had been healed, and his major wound stitched, so he now breathed evenly. However, it didn't seem like he would wake up anytime soon. Gregor sighed. "This is just the opposite of how it was back then," he said, putting a hand on Raphael's forehead.

"What do you mean?" Luxa asked.

Gregor looked at her, smiling in remembrance. "Raphael saved my life once, back in the Overland. We were hunting a criminal that had been on the bounty list for some time. We tracked him down pretty easily, but it turned out to be a trap. He led us straight into his main hideout. We were outnumbered pretty badly," he recalled.

"How did you manage to get out?" Luxa asked.

Gregor looked sheepish. "This was only a bit after our city went into chaos, so we were just starting out, and we were a bit overconfident in our abilities, so we didn't exactly go prepared," he said.

Luxa rolled her eyes. "How typical of you," she said.

Gregor laughed. "Anyway, we had no choice but to kill them or be killed, and we thought that we did kill them. But as we were leaving, someone snuck up behind us and stabbed me in the back with a knife," Gregor said.

Luxa's eyes widened, and she gasped. "Did it…did it hit any vital organs?" she asked.

Gregor shook his head. "No, but it slipped through my ribs and came out through the other side. Raphael reacted immediately and decapitated the guy who stabbed me, and then he did all he could to get me back to our base. When Lizzie looked saw us, she opened the door immediately, and Larry and Angelina helped get me inside," he said.

"What happened then?" Luxa asked.

"It turned out that the stab wound and the stress from fighting all those gangsters opened up a few of my scars from battling the Bane, so I basically was going to bleed to death if something wasn't done about my wounds," Gregor said.

"So what did Raphael do?" Luxa asked.

"He and Lizzie had some medical training. Using what they knew, they were able to close up my wounds. Unfortunately, Raphael had to knock me out by using a combination of the weak anesthetics that we had and a fist to the head. I had a major headache when I woke up," Gregor said. He continued when Luxa glared at him. "He watched over me the entire time I was recovering, and when I fully recovered, it was a week before he deemed me fit enough to go bounty hunting again. In a way, I owe my life to him. I'm not sure if Lizzie could have done it on her own, and if he hadn't carried me back, I wouldn't be here today at all."

Luxa walked over to Raphael and smiled down at him. "Then I owe him as well. He was the one that saved the love of my life," she murmured. She kissed Raphael's forehead, and then turned to kiss Gregor on the mouth. "I am so grateful for his loyalty, just as I am grateful for you, Gregor." Gregor smiled as they kissed again.

Suddenly, there was an urgent knock at the door, and Nerissa burst in, wild-eyed and hair disheveled. "Where is he?" she asked. Gregor and Luxa paled a bit. They had been dreading this moment. Nerissa had blatantly refused to leave Raphael's side when he was taken into the intensive care unit, and the only way to get her to leave was by injecting her with powerful anesthetics. When she woke up, she was injected with a second shot, just to be safe.

"He's over there," Luxa said, pointing at the sleeping Raphael. Nerissa pushed past him and looked wildly down at Raphael.

She broke down, crying. "It's all my fault…if only I had realized that he loved me! Why didn't I tell him? Now, he…he…"

Gregor patted her shoulder. "Nerissa, it wasn't your fault. Even I can't realize that someone is behind me if they move silently. If he hadn't pulled you aside, you would have been killed, and then he would have killed himself. He loves you that much, Nerissa," he said.

"No…he could have…" Nerissa sniffled.

Luxa put her hand on Nerissa's shoulder as well. "He saved your life. That soldier was attacking from behind and at your left side. If Raphael didn't pull you aside, that sword could have cut into your heart, and you would have died. But Raphael turned it into a frontal assault on his right side, so he has a chance of surviving," she said.

"But what if he dies? Then it shall be all my fault, and I would kill myself to be with him!" Nerissa shouted.

"If you two love each other that much, then you must pray that he will pull through. You know that Raphael is strong, Nerissa. Believe in that strength, and by doing so, you lend him your own strength. If you want him to live, and will it with all your might…then he will live," Luxa said, glancing at Gregor and thinking back to when Howard had said the same thing to her and Gregor's family when Gregor had been nearly killed by the Bane.

Nerissa finally calmed down, and nodded. "Then I shall. I'm under the impression that you will do the same," she said.

"Everyone in Regalia is, Nerissa," Gregor answered. This was true. Gregor had the same thing to the Regalian citizens when he had told them about Raphael. While he did have some misgivings, he was sure that at least 75% of the population of Regalia was hoping that Raphael would pull through.

So they stayed, believing in their friend. A while later, Nerissa fell asleep with her head on Raphael's bed, and Gregor and Luxa did the same on a few cushioned benches outside.

_Later…_

"_Gregor? Luxa?" Nerissa asked. She looked around, but could see nothing but fog. _

"_Nerissa? Is that you?" She whirled around and saw the one thing that she wanted to see the most? _

"_Raphael!" She ran into his arms. He lifted her and spun her around. "I'm dreaming, right? This has to be a dream!" she said. _

"_It is, actually. I'm not really awake. We're just in the same place that we first met," Raphael said. _

"_Are we alone?" Nerissa asked. _

"_Probably. Hold on," Raphael said. He took a deep inhale. "You might want to cover your ears." Nerissa quickly did so as Raphael let out an ear-piercing screech, swiveling his head around as he did so. Then, he released a multitude of clicks, still swiveling his head. "Okay, you can let go of your ears now." _

"_Was that really necessary?" Nerissa asked. _

"_We can barely see five feet in front of us. Echolocation is the way I see in the dark," Raphael said. _

"_Are we alone?" Nerissa asked. _

"_From what I can tell, yes," Raphael said. _

"_Good. That means I can do this without anyone noticing," Nerissa said, then promptly wrapped her arms around Raphael's neck, pulled him down to her, and kissed him. Raphael's eyes were wide open, but then closed as he lost himself in pure reverie. He wrapped his arms around her waist and lifted her closer to him. _

_They began to moan in great need of each other, so much that they were starving, starving for each other. And since this was a dream, they could pretty much go for as long as they as they wished. Raphael lifted her even higher, and she wrapped her legs around his waist. _

_Finally, they pulled away, both of them blushing profusely. Raphael gave Nerissa a charming smile. "If I asked you to have sex with me right now, what would you say?" he asked. _

_Nerissa laughed merrily, and it struck both of them that she had not done that for long time. "You can be such a dirty pervert sometimes," she said. Then she slid her legs off Raphael's waist and touched her forehead to his, still keeping her arms around his neck. "I would tell you to take me with all your might. I want you to do so." She let go of him, and walked off a ways. She turned back around and winked at him. "But the question is…do you want me?" she asked in a seductive tone. _

_Raphael immediately responded by running to her, sweeping her into his arms, and lowered her into a romantic embrace. "I've wanted you ever since I rescued you from the Cutter Lair," he said, kissing her again. _

"_Say those words…" Nerissa whispered when they pulled away. _

"_I love you…" Raphael murmured. _

"_I love you, too," Nerissa answered. _

_They kissed again, caught up in their own world. However, when Raphael "accidently" fell and landed with Nerissa trapped below him…all sense of reason went flying out the window. And what happened in that dream…will stay between them. _

_End dream…_

Nerissa woke up. It was morning. "Was that all a dream, my love?" she asked, looking at Raphael was. Then she shot up. Raphael was gone! "Raphael? Raphael, where are you?" she asked.

"Right behind you, my beautiful princess." Nerissa felt arms snake around her, and she panicked for an instant before she glanced to her right and saw the raven-black hair.

She turned her head around, and her heart was filled with such relief. "Raphael…my dear, beloved Guardian…you're awake…" she whispered, kissing him on the cheek.

"Just as you are, my angelic, beautiful Prophet…" Raphael murmured, nuzzling her.

"I want to stay in your arms forever…" Nerissa said.

"I want you to stay beside me always…" Raphael said.

Unfortunately, this rare, intimate moment between them wasn't exactly meant to last, as Raphael and Nerissa soon found out when Gregor, Luxa, Larry, and Angelina burst into the room. "Raphael! You are awake! I'm so relieved!" Luxa exclaimed, and then her smile turned even bigger when they saw the position Raphael and Nerissa were in.

"Are we interrupting something?" Gregor asked.

Larry laughed. "Congratulations, Raphael! You finally got some!" he shouted.

"I'm not a virgin anymore," Nerissa said bluntly.

This made everyone except Raphael laugh, until they saw that Raphael and Nerissa were being serious. "Wait…what do you mean by that?" Angelina asked.

"Raphael and I had intercourse in a dream," Nerissa said.

"But that's a dream, it didn't happen!" Larry said.

"She's right," Ares said from behind them. "I can smell it. She is no longer a virgin."

"And we didn't use protection," Raphael said.

This took a few moments to sink in, and Raphael used the opportunity to pick up Nerissa, and jump out the window with her in his arms. Ladon and Hestia were waiting below, and the two giant fliers quickly flew off with their bonds.

"RAPHAEL!" Luxa screamed.

"GET BACK HERE!" Gregor shouted.

"NO CAN DO!" Raphael shouted back, and Nerissa laughed again as they flew back to Raphael's room. There, Raphael took the opportunity to fully mark Nerissa as his, as he was rather skeptical about the whole dream sequence. It was a good thing the doors and walls were almost perfectly soundproof, because if a passerby heard the passionate moans coming from inside, they would have probably burst in, thinking something was wrong, and Raphael would have been royally pissed off, to say the least.

However, that didn't happen, and as far as Nerissa was concerned, it didn't matter. For once, they were truly alone with together, completely bound to each other. To both of them, that was enough.

**And that is done. I'll give you a very vague hint about the story's final arc. You guys like Raphael, right? Well, get ready to experience more of him! Let me put it this way: three is the magic number! **

**Please review! I apologize for the chapter's small size! **


	17. Final Arc: Siblings

**Are you happy that I have come up with another plot device? You should enjoy this! Allow me to show you more of Gregor and Raphael's awesomeness! Remember my hint about this arc—three is the magic number? I shall now build on that hint! Imagine three of Raphael! **

**Okay, enough rambling. Time to start. **

_**Philosophical note: Family is important. Often, though, the ones in your family that understand you the most are your siblings, even if they are not related to you by blood. **_

A young man wandered towards the castle in Regalia. With ash turning his hair silver and pale skin from years of lack of exposure to the sun, there was nothing at first glance that would distinguish him from the average Underlander, but he was not one of them. He had one job, one assignment. Once he completed it, the only person he cared about would be safe, and so would he.

As he approached the castle ages, the guards stopped him. "Halt! Who are you?" one of them asked. The boy did not answer, only made a move past them. "Hey! No can pass here without—" The guard was cut off as he reached towards the boy, who drew a wickedly sharp, double-bladed axe from his back. Contemptuously, he dispatched the guard with a slash to the abdomen. The other guard tried to raise the alarm, but the boy knocked him out with the staff of his axe.

"Forgive me…" the boy muttered, before walking to the castle doors.

_Later…_

The boy had several more encounters, and all the guards had fallen with crippling wounds. There was no point in hiding his attack on the castle anymore. His axe had ensured that if the guards were not treated, then they would die. It soon became apparent that this fighter was not an ordinary soldier.

However, he would soon face a challenge, the first one ever since he entered the royal grounds. As he turned a corner, he was surprised by a volley of crossbow bolts coming at him. His reflexes enabled him to leap back, and not a moment too soon. The one who fired them had done so with deadly accuracy.

"Not bad. You dispatched all those guards, and avoided Angelina's arrows. I don't know a lot of people who can do that." The boy looked up to see two Overlanders, one male, one female. The male held a two-pronged halberd, while the female held latched crossbows in each hand. "I am Larry, and this is Angelina. I don't know what you're here for, but if you're trying to kill King Gregor or Queen Luxa, you're wasting your time."

"Why?" the boy asked.

Angelina smiled. "Because they are a hell of a lot stronger than we are. Even if you got past us, which I believe is possible, you're in for some huge trouble. You're not going to succeed," she said.

"You cannot stop me. Stand aside, for I do not wish to fight you," the axe wielder said.

Larry laughed. "No can do!" he yelled, attacking. His halberd flashed as he thrust it at the axe wielder with all his strength. There was no point in underestimating him. However, the boy blocked it with his own thrust. Larry's halberd and the boy's axe were of similar build, both with long range and two blades each that could cleave opponents, but the boy pressed his advantage with superior power. Larry was surprised as he was pushed back, and then he took a hard blow to the stomach.

Angelina saw a clear shot as Larry staggered back, and let loose with another volley of arrows. She was surprised when the boy, with a mighty swing of his axe, cut through or blocked all of them. Gritting her teeth, she quickly surged forward, a knife in her hand. The boy swung, and Angelina ducked to one side, throwing the knife. It struck the boy in his left forearm and stuck there.

Larry attacked again, but even with one arm, the boy still fought with the same intensity as before. He viciously cut Larry down with a single slash, breaking right through his guard. "Larry!" Angelina screamed, then gasped as she was slashed from left to right. She fell down beside her comrade.

The boy looked down at his fallen opponents, wrenching the knife out of his arm. He made no move to finish them, instead opting to move on. He didn't notice or acknowledge two giant bats flying in and grabbing their bonds off the ground, flying off towards the infirmary.

_Later…_

Gregor, Luxa, Raphael, and Nerissa were the only people in the Council room during the attack. Their bonds had gone off to assist the wounded, and Larry and Angelina had gone to confront the intruder. Raphael had opted to go with them, but they had declined, saying that they were too proud to depend on his help.

It had been a good two months ever since Raphael had been in the infirmary and made up with Nerissa. Since then, Regalia had regained its morale. Many of the buildings that had been destroyed during the Cutter War had been rebuilt to a grander scale, and the Fount was well on the way to reconstruction. The nobles who had originally lived there returned to the Fount to live and oversee reconstruction. All in all, things were looking good.

However, having an Overlander on the throne did not quite sit well with some people, particularly traditionalist nobles. The commoners were perfectly fine with Gregor as king, seeing as how he had been in their place all his life and therefore sympathized with them, but there had been several nobles arrested because they had sent assassins after Gregor, Raphael, or Gregor's sisters. There was no doubt that this intruder was one of those assassins.

However, the way he did things was a bit different than normal. He clearly had confidence in his skill, attacking in broad daylight rather than the dead of night. Unlike most overconfident people, though, he actually had the skill to back it up. Several hundred men were in the hospital, and they had just received a report that Larry and Angelina were among them.

"It is clear that this man is no ordinary assassin," Luxa said.

They jumped as the door creaked open, and the stranger stepped in, holding an axe that was dripping with blood. "I," he said, "have no personal grudge against you, Your Majesties. However, this is something I must do. You may curse me in the afterlife, if there even is one."

Raphael grinned, and he attached his bladed shields to his arms. "I'll handle him," he said. He saw the boy hiss, seemingly in recognition, and he laughed. "Recognize me? You should. I'm not surprised that you do. After all, I am the Guardian."

"Your arrogance will be your undoing, Raphael," the stranger said.

"I might be arrogant, but I do plan on stopping you. If you want to get to them, you have to go through me," Raphael said. Then he cocked his head. "Still, you look somewhat familiar. Have I met you somewhere?"

"I doubt it," the stranger said, attacking. While he wasn't as fresh as before, the assassin was still ferociously strong. Raphael found himself on the defensive against his opponent's crushing axe blows. His shields were tough, and they held, but Raphael couldn't say the same for his bones. The impact was repeatedly jarring them.

Still, he couldn't help but notice a sense of familiarity in the fighter's style, like he had fought this man before. Raphael had fought few axe wielders during the course of his life, and none of them from Regalia used this style. The assassin was certainly far out of the ordinary, using an axe to fight and kill instead of daggers. However, he swung not only downwards, but also from side to side, and even diagonally. What amazed Raphael was the speed with which he did it.

Then he noticed something. As he crossed his shields against a pounding blow, Raphael's eyes locked with his opponent's. But they were not purple like an Underlander's. They were brown, and there was something about those eyes that caused a terrible suspicion to brew in Raphael's mind. If he was right…

Raphael leapt back, and lowered his shields, just as the other boy charged with his axe poised to strike. "What are you doing, Raphael?" Gregor asked, worried about this new development.

Now was the time to test his idea. Raphael looked calmly at his attacker. "Stop it, Lucian!" he commanded.

The axe man froze, and Raphael took the opportunity to attack and bludgeon his hand, making him drop his axe. The assassin dropped to his knees, his head bowed and his injured hand clutched by the other. "I was right. It is you," Raphael murmured.

"What's going on? Do you know him, Raphael?" Nerissa asked.

Raphael looked at her and smiled. "You could say that," he said.

"Raphael…" the man rasped. Raphael looked down and saw those brown eyes again, now streaming with tears. "Please…kill me. One of you, please kill me."

"No," Raphael said, before knocking him out with a blow to the head.

_Later…_

"Explain, Raphael. Explain to me why I should not have this man tried and executed for treason and attempted assassination," Luxa said as they stood in Raphael's room.

"This is why," Raphael said, going up to the unconscious assassin and brushing his hair with a hand. The assassin stirred, but did not wake. His axe had been taken and burned. As he rubbed, a huge layer of dust and ash fell off. When it cleared, the others gasped. The assassin's hair was dark brown. He was an Overlander.

"Allow me to introduce you to my adopted brother, Lucian," Raphael said.

"He's your brother?" Gregor asked.

"My parents adopted him and a girl the same year I was born. See, I was one out of a set of three. My mom was pregnant with triplets. Unfortunately, one was a stillborn, and the other died a few days later. I was the only one who survived," Raphael explained.

"That's so sad," Nerissa said, putting a hand on her boyfriend's shoulder.

Raphael smiled mournfully at her. "My mother was crushed, and my father decided to bring up the idea of adoption to make up for it. They searched through child orphanages until they found two orphaned, unnamed children born the same year that I was, but younger than me by a few months. They named one of them Lucian," he said, looking down at the boy on his couch.

"Who was the other one?" Gregor asked.

"A girl whom my parents named Sophia," Raphael sighed.

"Did you like them?" Nerissa asked.

Raphael gave a short laugh. "Like them? I seemed to despise them from the start! We were always getting into fights! Lucian and Sophia teamed up against me because I was the oldest one, but I managed just fine," he said.

"So how did you get from that to actually getting along with them?" Gregor asked.

"I walked in on them making out," Raphael said, bluntly.

The reaction from his friends included jaw drops, wide eyes, and gasps. "You mean they were kissing each other when you walked in?" Gregor asked.

Raphael smiled. "Yeah, it kind of happened like this…"

_Flashback…_

_Eleven-year old Raphael walked through the house he shared with his parents and his adopted siblings. After his parents yelled at him for pranking Sophia and Lucian, Raphael finally made up his mind to apologize to them. He decided to talk to Lucian first. Sophia tended to keep longer-lasting grudges, and she was a lot scarier than Lucian when she was mad. _

_Raphael walked to Lucian's closed door. To his surprise, he found that it was unlocked. "Lucian, I—holy crap!" he shouted in shock. _

_Lucian and Sophia were tangled together in Lucian's bed, and they were kissing all over each other's faces when Raphael walked in. Now, they wee glaring viciously at him. _

"_Raphael? Is there something wrong? I heard you shouting!" Their mother's voice floated up the stair, followed by a stomping that gave away the fact that's she was coming up the stairs. _

_Raphael turned back to his two adopted siblings, who were madly straightening up each other's clothes and hair, and both of them gave pleading looks to Raphael, which he merely smiled at. They managed to look completely innocent when their mother appeared behind Raphael. _

"_Is there something wrong?" she repeated, then raised an eyebrow when she noticed Sophia in Lucian's room. "Sophia, why are you in Lucian's room? I thought I told you stay in your room until I dealt with Raphael." Their mother was well aware of the fact that even though Lucian and Sophia were good friends, or at least better friends than either of them were with Raphael, they were just as prone to getting angry with each other and having violent shouting matches, especially when Raphael pissed them off. _

"_Well…" Lucian said. _

"_Um…" Sophia said. _

"_I found Lucian playing with some of Sophia's stuffed animals, Mom. Sophia's just here because she came running when I shouted." Raphael said, taking notice of a pink bunny and red teddy bear on Lucian's bed and recognizing them as Sophia's. _

"_Um, yeah, Lucian! Give me back my stuffed animals!" Sophia said, holding out her hand. Lucian blushed and put the bunny and teddy bear into her arms. Sophia quickly cradled them to her chest possessively. _

_Their mother laughed. "Why, Lucian, I had no idea you liked those kinds of things! Now I know what to get for your next birthday present!" She hummed merrily as she left. _

_The instant she was out of earshot, Lucian and Sophia sighed in relief. "That was close," Sophia sighed. _

"_Too close. If it hadn't been for Raphael…" Lucian said, looking gratefully at their smiling brother. "Why didn't you give us away? I thought you hated us."_

_Raphael shook his head and sat down next to them. "I don't hate you. Maybe I did, once, but nowadays, you guys just get on my nerves a lot. Besides, you might be adopted, but you're still my brother and my sister. Sometimes, we have to hide certain things from our parents. I have a feeling that this…" he gestured between the other two, "…is one of them," he said._

"_What's your game, Raphael? Are you going to use it blackmail us?" Sophia asked, still suspicious. _

_Raphael shrugged. "Once in while, maybe. But don't worry, I know how to keep a secret. There are a few things you have to tell me, though. Why are you having a relationship like this? You know that Mom and Dad would freak if they found out. And second, how long has this been going on?" he asked. _

"_We've been in love with each other for months, Raphael. We only just found out how we felt about a week ago. We're doing this because of our feelings for each other, and nothing you say will change that," Lucian said, his eyes and words a veiled threat. _

"_We don't care if it's wrong. I love Lucian, far more than a sister could ever love her brother," Sophia added. _

_Raphael smiled. "Actually, I don't think it's as wrong as you think I do. In terms of blood and genes, it's not wrong at all. You guys came from different orphanages, and have different genes. If what you feel for each other is not merely lust or infatuation, then the way I see it, it's just fine," he said. _

_Lucian and Sophia looked at each other with surprise and happiness. Neither of them had expected this reaction from Raphael. _

"_However," Raphael said, turning their attention back to them. "Mom and Dad would not understand. I can probably assume that you guys would be broken-hearted if they tried to keep you apart. So I'll cover for you when you guys need it." _

_Sophia embraced Raphael. "Thank you, Raphael," she whispered. Lucian joined in as well. _

"_We owe you for this," Lucian said. _

"_No. Think of this as my way of saying sorry for causing the feud between us. I started it," Raphael said. Lucian and Sophia pulled away, looking straight at their brother, and happy that he had finally admitted to causing the feud. It actually was his fault. He was just too proud to admit it. _

_End flashback…_

"Did your parents ever find out?" Gregor asked.

Raphael shook his head. "They died without ever knowing, or maybe they did know and kept it from me. Anyway, being brought up by my parents meant that they were also subjected to medieval weapon training. Wait here for a second," he said, walking into his bedroom and taking out two leather bags, one long, and the other short. Raphael opened the long bag and pulled out a beautifully crafted, double-bladed axe.

"U-uuuh…" Lucian groaned, then opened his eyes. "Where am I?"

"Try not to move, Lucian," Raphael said.

"Raphael, is that—ow! My head!" Lucian screamed as he sat up, rubbing his head.

"I told you not to move!" Raphael growled.

Lucian turned his head and caught sight of Raphael and the others. He scrambled back when he saw Gregor and Luxa. "The king! And the queen! And Nerissa as well! Am I on trial?" he asked.

Luxa rolled her eyes. "If you were, you wouldn't be in such a comfortable couch, now would you?" she asked.

"But I'm here to kill you! Why are you sparing my life? I should get at least some punishment, right?" Lucian asked.

Gregor and Luxa looked at each other, and sighed. "Fine." Gregor said.

A few seconds later, Lucian was crying out in pain from getting punched several times in the stomach by Gregor. "That was your punishment," Gregor said.

"What? No torture? I was told that you would torture me if I got caught!" Lucian said.

Nerissa shook her head. "You are Raphael's brother. If your personality were anything like his, then you wouldn't even attempt such a thing without a good reason. It's not you that you're fighting for, is it?" she asked.

"Sophia. It's Sophia, isn't it?" Raphael asked.

"How did you…?" Lucian asked.

Raphael shook his head, sighing. "If you somehow came across the sea from studying abroad, then it only made sense that Sophia came with you. You guys have been together ever since I walked in on you making out. And she's down here, too, isn't she?" he asked.

"Yes, but…I can't do anything to help her! Not alone! I tried…we both tried…but we just can't escape! There are too many to fight!" Lucian cried, putting his face in his hands.

"You didn't have the proper weapon," Raphael said, holding out the axe. "Perhaps this will help."

Lucian's eyes widened when he saw it. "Is that…?" he started.

Raphael smiled. "I kept it as something that I could remember you by. If I remember correctly, this was your favorite axe. You loved it. Now let's see if you still know how to use it," he said.

"So you're going to help me?" Lucian asked.

"Tell me where Sophia is, and I'll help you. Remember, she's my sister," Raphael said.

"She's in the mansion of a noble who lives in the Fount. His name is Lord Hayden, and he was the one who sent me," Lucian said.

"Allow us to assist," Gregor said.

Lucian looked at them in surprise. "What? I can understand Raphael, but why you? You shouldn't even bother to help me," he said.

Luxa smiled. "Any friend of Raphael's is a friend of mine. Besides, Lord Hayden has been acting rather strangely as of late. Treason is not something that I would put past him. Personally, I don't have any affinity towards him," she said.

"That is because he is an odious man, and nothing more," Nerissa said, bluntly.

Lucian took the axe from Raphael and stood up. Gregor put a subtle hand to Altric at his side. However, Lucian put the axe blade-down on the floor and kneeled. "Your Majesties, King Gregor and Queen Luxa. And Lady Nerissa. I, Lucian, brother of Raphael, pledge my loyalty and allegiance to you. I would be glad to accept whatever punishment you have for attempting your assassination," he said.

"No punishment is necessary. We have deemed your reasons enough to justify your actions. However, should you attempt to kill us one more time, I will not hesitate to kill you myself," Gregor growled.

"Yes, my lord," Lucian said.

"Good. We will pay a visit to Lord Hayden when Larry and Angelina recover. Luckily, their injuries weren't that severe," Luxa said, looking pointedly at Lucian.

"Yeah. And I'll finally get a chance to see Sophia again. I've missed that little girl over the years," Raphael said.

"If you still have my axe, does that mean that you still have her weapons?" Lucian asked.

Raphael held up the shorter bag. "What do you think is in this bag?" he asked.

Lucian laughed. "Point taken," he said.

**And I shall end it there. Hopefully, I can make Lucian and Sophia interesting for you guys. However, if I am successful, this story will be quite interesting indeed! But for now, enjoy the ride. **

**Please review! **


	18. Final Arc: Infiltration

**It's time to update. Enjoy the chapter! Also, I'm running out of good philosophical notes. They're really going back to the generics. **

**Philosophical note: **_**Love is love, no matter whom it's with. **_

Lucian was completely taken by surprise at his opponent's skill. He had defeated Larry and Angelina, although judging from the way they each took out eight blood balls out of fifteen whereas he took out ten implied that they might have been holding back a bit in their short skirmish, for together, they definitely had a chance against him.

But still, Lucian's opponent was on a completely different level than Larry or Angelina individually. He was beginning to feel the first reaches of nervousness into his mind as he fought. His opponent had a longer reach than he did, and while her physical power wasn't on his level, Lucian could tell that she could easily shear through weak helmets with her blade.

That's right, it was a "her", which Lucian still found rather difficult to believe. And she seemed so gentle when they first met! Lucian growled in annoyance as he narrowly dodged another attack. "Are you trying to kill me?" Lucian asked.

Nerissa laughed. "I need to give you some incentive to fight me at your best! Besides, you were not exactly the epitome of health when you attacked the castle! Now, you should be able to face me without many problems!" She withdrew the blade of her flail. While it was only about six feet long in total, the blade made up about a foot of that, and the chain was four feet long. This gave Nerissa a very versatile length of chain to use. Aside from that, there was a bit of metal—just enough to hold with one hand— between the end of the chain and the beginning of the blade, so Nerissa could also fight at close range if she so wished.

This was her current plan. Lucian was surprised as she gripped the bit of metal and surged forward. Lucian swung his axe as she neared, but Nerissa ducked and swept her leg under him, tripping him. As he fell, she knocked him on the head with her handle, further disorientating him. When he recovered, she was sitting on his stomach, her blade pointed at his neck.

"I have bested you. You have considerable skill, but you held back against me. Is it because I am a woman?" she asked. Lucian reluctantly nodded as she got off him, and she sighed. "I am not surprised. Even Raphael has lost against me."

Lucian raised an eyebrow as he got up as well. "How?" he asked. Nerissa flashed a brilliant smile, and Lucian immediately knew the answer. "Oh," he said, understanding and laughing. "Are you guys a…thing?"

"I am his girlfriend," she said, surprising Lucian. "Hestia!"

A red bat swooped down from the convergence of bats up above. "Yes?" she asked.

"Are you done with your business here?" Nerissa asked.

Hestia nodded. "Yes. I've been waiting for you to finish your fight. I must say, it was quite entertaining. And Lucian, you really should not underestimate the women in the Underland," she said.

Lucian sighed as Hestia let them get onto her back and fly off. "I assume that Raphael treats you well, correct?" he asked.

"She would not even be the way she is now without Raphael. He was the one who convinced her to eat," Hestia said.

"Care to explain that?" Lucian asked.

Nerissa looked down, blushing. "Before I met Raphael, I was a very pitiful-looking girl. I rarely ate, and slept very little. No one could convince me otherwise. Then I met your brother in a dream sequence that we shared somehow. He was the one who told me to get stronger. He said that when he found me, he didn't want to find my dead body on the floor," she said.

"It was those words that convinced you?" Lucian said.

Nerissa shook her head. "Not really. It was the emotion that he put behind them. It was different from when Luxa or Vikus told me to eat. They cared for me as a family member, but Raphael's tone said that he cared for me as someone he wanted to protect rather than support. It's difficult to explain," she said.

Lucian nodded. "I understand. Raphael always had that tone, like he wanted to look after the ones he used it on. He used it on Sophia, and even me. He has that quality that makes you believe that you'll be safe with him," he said.

"Agreed. There is no one in the Underland that makes me feel safer than he does," Nerissa said as they lighted down on a platform.

"Guys!" Speak of the devil, it was Raphael himself, flying over on Ladon. He was smiling as he looked at his brother and his girlfriend. "Sorry I couldn't watch your training session. I had to discuss our strategy to attack Lord Hayden's fortress. Who won?"

"She did," Lucian said, expecting Raphael to laugh.

He was right. Raphael did laugh, but not for the reason Lucian expected. "I warned you not to go easy on her, did I?" he asked.

"Yeah, but, if I hurt her, then you would have killed me! She's your girlfriend!" Lucian exclaimed.

Raphael nodded. "While she is the love of my life, I have complete confidence in her abilities. Fighting her isn't easy. She may not be as experienced as we are, but she's good. She saved my life with that flail of hers," he said.

"And you saved my life how many times, Raphael?" Nerissa asked. Hestia hovered close to Ladon and whispered a few words to him. Ladon nodded, and Hestia rubbed her cheek against his for an instant. However, Lucian was the only one who noticed this exchange, because Raphael and Nerissa were locking lips.

Before it got heated enough, though, Lucian spoke up. "Guys, not the time to do this. I thought we were going to save my girlfriend," he said.

They pulled away, blushing. "My apologies. I lose almost all sense of self-control around him," Nerissa said. Raphael nodded. Lucian shook his head in bewilderment and amusement as they flew toward the Council Room.

_Later…_

"You're just in time," Gregor said as they flew in. He, Luxa, Larry, Angelina, Aurora, Ares, Bellerophon and Daphne were standing before the Council. Many of them looked pleased. They were well aware of the situation with Lucian, and were willing to overlook the fact that he had placed several good men in the hospital, granted that Lucian helped get rid of Lord Hayden. The noble was not exactly a popular man, to say the least. He was rude, gluttonous, arrogant, overweight, stubborn, and almost always smelling like he hadn't had a bath in months. Why he was even a noble escaped them.

"Did you guys come up with a plan yet?" Raphael asked.

"Lord Hayden might be a bastard, but he's not exactly stupid. He is very well guarded by his own personal retinue. They are all experienced soldiers, trained by Christopher," Luxa said.

"Did he train them well?" Raphael asked.

"Well enough to give me and Sophia very good training sessions. The main reason I'm still strong after so long without fighting is because of them. They got Sophia and I back into experience. Of course, they always fought us when they outnumbered us greatly. I've got the scars to prove it," Lucian said.

"Exactly how long have they imprisoned you?" Nerissa asked.

"Three months, at least. Lord Hayden is apparently a great secret keeper if he kept us secret for this long," Lucian said.

"Our plan is a mere classic. Gregor, Ares, Aurora, and I will meet Lord Hayden personally. While we keep him talking, I ask for Lucian to lead the others into Sophia's quarters and break her out. Once you do that, drop into our conversation and we shall handle it from there," Luxa explained.

"Simple yet effective, no?" Gregor asked.

"One thing, though. Lord Hayden has ways of calling his guards in at moment's notice. It's probably going to lead to a fight. Is it even possible for us to get out that quickly?" Lucian asked.

"I have complete confidence in our fliers. Besides, if it comes to a fight, then it does," Gregor said.

"But Sophia might be weakened! We weren't exactly treated well in there! Once Lord Hayden finds out that I failed, Sophia will feel the brunt of his anger! I don't want to see her like that! It would kill me! And if we can't get out, then we're all dead! Everything would be pointless! And I'm not leaving her behind!" Lucian shouted.

His outburst was met with calm stares from his friends, but the Council was a bit surprised, and some were even a bit angry. "How dare you speak that way to His and Her Majesty! Apologize now before…" Tiberius started, but Gregor cut him off with a raise of his hand.

"Tiberius, don't. I can understand why he's acting like this. That's why we are leaving now, while the day is still young. If all goes well, we should be back by tonight," Gregor said.

"We're going now?" Lucian asked.

"I like to get things get done quickly. Besides, if we delay, it will merely give Hayden more time for him to find out what's going on. It's best if we catch him by surprise," Gregor said.

"So it will be an unsanctioned visit?" Larry asked.

"Apparently. It's not proper, but sometimes, that makes things more fun," Raphael said.

"All right, then. Shall we?" Ares asked.

"Let's go," Angelina said.

The entire group mounted up on their bats, with nothing but their weapons strapped onto their backs. They flew out of the ceiling, leaving the Council staring after them.

"They may be very well loved…" an old Councilwoman started.

"But they are all still children," an old Councilman finished.

"Yet, I feel as if the palace has somehow gotten more cheerful ever since the Overlanders arrived. At the very least, the rule of King Gregor and Queen Luxa makes life very interesting around here," Tiberius said.

The rest of the Council nodded in agreement.

_Later…_

The new Fount was closer to Regalia than before. The very edge of the new city, the one farthest from Regalia, was where the ruins of the old one lay. Some of the buildings were still intact, and were the main living quarters of the homeless and the recluses.

Lord Hayden lived at the other side of town. Someone like him would never even think about stepping close to the area he considered a dung-infested heap. It was rather convenient for the young king and his party. They could walk right into the door without drawing too much attention. The fact that they were dressed rather casually for people that were of noble status and higher helped as well.

Gregor, Ares, Luxa, and Aurora landed at Hayden's front door while the others flew around to a back passageway.

"I hope this works," Luxa said.

"I'm more worried about you, Luxa. Are you sure you're up for this? You are about two months pregnant, after all," Gregor said. This was true. Luxa was beginning to show the first signs of pregnancy. Her belly was getting a bit bigger. She had been eating more lately, her morning sickness was getting more frequent, and her mood swings, while rare now, were quite violent. Gregor shuddered to think of her later months of pregnancy.

Luxa glared at him. "I may be with child, but do not patronize me, Gregor. I have no patience for that," she said, exasperated.

Gregor nodded. "I understand. I'm just asking you to be careful," he said as they walked into the view of the guards.

"I am always careful," Luxa said.

"That's not how you always were," Gregor muttered, remembering the many times her rebellious nature had caused her to do some fairly stupid things.

"What was that?" Luxa asked.

"Nothing, my love," Gregor said quickly. Ares and Aurora glanced at each other and exchanged snickers.

"Halt! No one…!" The guard was cut off as he recognized the visitors. "Oh, Your Majesties! Please forgive me, I did not…"

"Let us in. We request an audience with Lord Hayden," Aurora said.

"He is busy right…" The guard was cut off as Gregor glared at him. Quickly, he and another guard opened the doors. The front entrance led right into the main hall, where Lord Hayden was speaking with two other nobles.

"Who is…?" Lord Hayden was cut off when he noticed them. "Y-your Majesties! I did not expect you to….it is an honor to have you in my humble manor!" he sputtered, bowing and almost falling over due to his lack of weight balance. Beside him, the other two lords exchanged glances and bowed as well, both hiding snickers at Hayden's misfortune.

"Lord Hayden. We apologize for such an unsanctioned visit, but there is something that we must discuss with you. We in Regalia have reached a decision regarding the reconstruction of the Fount," Gregor said.

"Yes?" Hayden asked.

Luxa glanced at the other two nobles. "May we speak confidentially? This decision may put your life in danger if the…wrong ears were to hear them," she said.

Hayden regained his composure. "I assure you, these two are some of my best friends. They may be minor nobles, but they are trustworthy, unlike some other nobles," he said.

Gregor smiled. "Yes, Generals Christopher and Duncan were a pair of idiots, weren't they?" he asked.

"I couldn't agree more! To think that they had the gall to kidnap our beloved queen, as well as her cousin and her bond!" Hayden exclaimed, leading Gregor, Luxa, Ares, Aurora, and his friends into a sitting room.

"Now," Hayden said as they sat down, "tell me more about this decision."

"Yes. This decision concerns who shall be in charge of the Fount's reconstruction. The two of us are busy with…other matters in Regalia, so we cannot be everywhere at once. As for Lord Raphael and Lady Nerissa, these matters require their assistance," Luxa explained.

Gregor nodded. "Also, my beloved wife is with child. Add that the extra duties in Regalia, and even an idiot could see that the time that we have left is far too meager to even attempt to oversee the reconstruction of the Fount. Therefore, we would like to…"

_Meanwhile…_

"It's just through this hallway," Lucian said as he led Larry, Angelina, Nerissa, Raphael, Ladon, Hestia, Bellerophon, and Daphne through a corridor. "I've got to warn you, though, there's a lot of guards between here and there. We might have to fight them."

"Why do you think we brought our weapons?" Larry asked.

"Good point," Lucian said. He was rather pleased that Larry and Angelina were not overly angry at putting them in the hospital, although there was still a trace of bitterness between them.

"Stop. I hear talking just around the next corner," Bellerophon said.

"That's where Sophia is," Lucian said. They moved closer to the wall, tiptoeing so as not to attract attention. When they reached the next corner, Raphael peeked around it, and then quickly withdrew his head.

"Are there supposed to be that many guards?" he hissed. Lucian peeked around as well, and was totally caught off guard. There were at least thirty guards stationed around Sophia's room. Most of them were resting or sleeping, but they were in a position that could easily give rise to instantaneous reaction.

"No. I guess Hayden has some visitors, and they commanded their guards to help protect this door. We have to move fast," Lucian said.

"How fast?" Angelina asked.

"Very. How many arrows can you shoot in a volley?" Lucian asked.

"Enough to take out five guards in one volley," Angelina said.

"Don't tell me. Angelina will shoot some guards, then while they're still taken by surprise, the rest of us will dive in and finish the job," Nerissa said.

"How'd you know?" Lucian asked.

"It is a simple tactic that actually has amazing success rate. Whether or not it works depends on how stupid the guards are," Ladon said.

"Don't worry. They might be disciplined, but a surprise attack will still catch them off guard," Lucian said with a smile.

"Good enough. Do it," Raphael said, gesturing with his head to give Angelina her cue. Angelina loaded a bunch of arrows into her crossbows and leapt out from behind the corner, her arrows already flying. Despite the short notice, Angelina had already perceived the positions of the guards, and she struck down five awake ones. The rest of the soldiers quickly woke up just as Raphael, Larry, Nerissa, Lucian, and the fliers jumped out of the corner, weapons poised for battle.

**The battle has begun. How long can Gregor and Luxa keep Hayden talking? Will he figure out that this is all a plot? Or will they actually succeed in rescuing Sophia? Will they even survive? **

**Nah, I'm kidding. There's no need to ask these questions. You can probably guess what's probably going to happen. Nevertheless, please review, and hope you enjoyed, even if this isn't my best work! **


	19. Final Arc: Verdict

**I apologize for the long wait. These past two weeks have been a very stressful time for me. The fact that fanfiction writing is my main stress reliever means that without it, I felt very agitated. But now, I feel well enough to produce another chapter. **

**Philosophical note: **_**Distraction is easy to cause, and difficult to overcome. The unwise are distracted, and the wisest overcome and use distraction. They win, and the unwise lose. **_

"Lucian! Are you daring to betray Master Hayden?" a guard asked as Lucian and his friends cut them down.

"Hayden is no longer my master! I now serve the king and queen of Regalia! And I will save Sophia from that bastard!" Lucian growled.

"Why you…!" The guard was cut off when Larry's two spear points appeared in his stomach. He looked down in shock, then behind him at Larry. He unleashed one last, gurgling growl before he toppled.

"Behind you!" Lucian yelled when Larry grinned at him. A guard was poised to cut him down. Larry turned, and the guard was immediately hit by Angelina's arrows.

"Keep your guard up, you idiot!" she shouted. Then she immediately turned to stick a knife into the arm of another guard that was attacking her, allowing Nerissa to finish him off with her flail. Raphael moved in to engage a few soldiers who came up to attack Nerissa from the side, while Lucian covered her other side.

As Lucian fought, he marveled at how the Underlanders fought. His friends left no openings. If there ever were one, someone else would cover it in a split second. The long range of his axe, Larry's spear, Nerissa's flail, and Angelina's crossbows provided more than enough cover to allow Raphael, their most skilled and experienced fighter, to move in for the kill. On the flip side, his powerful bludgeons delivered disorientation to whomever he didn't kill with his blades, allowing the others to finish the stunned ones. _This strategy…it's amazing_, Lucian thought.

Before long, they had dispatched all the guards with hardly a wound between them. All the men were either dead or unconscious, but mostly dead. Raphael walked up to the door and pulled the handle. It hardly budged. "Locked. How typical," he said.

"Leave that to me," Lucian said. With a mighty swing of his axe, he cut the door down.

"Nice to see that you still have all your power," Raphael said, leading them in.

The door led into a broad cell-like room with a dripping faucet and sink, almost pathetic excuses for beds, assorted chairs around a table, and a small wide-eyed girl with curly brown hair in shabby clothes and chains.

"W-who are you?" she asked.

Lucian came out from behind Raphael. "Lucian!" the girl cried, trying to run to him. The chains on her feet held her back, and she almost fell, but Lucian caught her and lifted her back up. They held each other as they kissed.

"I hate to interrupt this sweet little reunion…" Raphael sighed. "But we really should be getting out of here." He walked up to the girl's chains and cut them apart with a few hacks of his bladed shields. His eyes met the girl's, and she gasped in recognition.

"Raphael! It's you!" She ran up to him and hugged him. Raphael hugged her back for a second or two before pulling away. "Hey, Sophia. It's been a while, hasn't it?"

"But how…when did…?" Sophia stammered.

"There is no time to explain now. We must join the king and queen. Lord Hayden's downfall is nigh," Nerissa said.

"Who are you?" Sophia asked, eying Nerissa, Larry, and Angelina.

"I'll explain on the way," Lucian said. Raphael led them back out the door. When Sophia caught sight of the bats, she surprisingly showed no expected reaction.

"Oh, cool. You have fliers," she said. The others looked at her weirdly. "What? When Lucian and I first came down to the Underland, we saw a whole bunch of them."

"I miss the old, naïve version of you," Raphael muttered.

"And what's that supposed to mean?" Sophia asked.

"Nothing, nothing," Raphael said. Nerissa and Angelina smiled knowingly at him. They were looking forward to getting along with Sophia in the near future.

"Incoming," Bellerophon said. The others heard the boots of a patrol of guards just around the corner. Raphael took out the shorter bag from before and tossed it to Sophia.

"You could really use those," he said. Sophia opened the bag and took out two gauntlets with foot-long claws at the knuckles. "Do you still remember how to use them?" Raphael asked. Sophia put the gauntlets on as the first guard came around the corner. Quick as a flash, she cut him down. Her claws dripping with blood, she smiled.

"Does that answer your question?" she asked, before she leaped back to avoid a sword swing from another guard. Hestia swooped in, lifted the guard up, and threw him into the path of Larry's halberd. The patrol of guards finally appeared in full force after that.

"Here we go again," Larry sighed.

Raphael grinned and took a battle position. "Such is the way of war," he said, before grinning at Lucian as the guards charged. "Hey, Lucian, I bet I could take out more guards than you!"

Lucian shook his head. "We all know who's going to win that bet—me!" he laughed, cutting down a guard. Raphael laughed as he engaged another guard.

Nerissa swung her flail and impaled another guard before shaking her head. "They can be such children sometimes," she sighed.

Sophia giggled. "That is why we must help them! Their behavior could get them killed!" Angelina nodded in agreement, and the girls and fliers surged forward to back up Lucian and Raphael, leaving Larry behind.

The Overlander spearmen shook his head in wonder. "Humans can be such puzzling creatures, Overlander or Underlander. Of course, that category includes me!" He joined the engagement. By the time he even got started, though, the fight was already finished. The efforts of Sophia, Daphne, and Larry at reduced their numbers by two, leaving only six guards. To this group of fighters, that was child's play.

_Meanwhile…_

Gregor felt a bit apprehensive. He and Luxa were running out of things to stall Hayden with, and he could sense that their conversation would soon come to an end. Beside him, Luxa was thinking the same thing. Raphael's group was composed of efficient and skilled fighters, but even they could be overwhelmed by sheer numbers.

A guard whispered a few words into Hayden's ear, and he nodded. "Your Majesties, are you done here? I believe that I have some…business to attend to," he said snidely. Gregor and Luxa suppressed an annoyed glare. They didn't exactly flaunt the level of power that they had as king and queen, but that didn't mean that Hayden could be so rude as to talk to them in that tone. It was clear that the polite facade he put up before was gone now.

"We should leave now, Luxa. We do have some…business to attend to as well," Gregor said.

"Before we leave, could you show me to the lavatory, Lord Hayden?" Luxa asked.

"It's in that direction. I doubt that you need any more help," Hayden said, lazily pointing a finger in some vague direction.

Gregor gritted his teeth, but held his tongue. "Thank you for your time. Shall we, my queen?" he asked, getting up and holding a hand out to Luxa. She looked at him questioningly before taking Gregor's hand and letting him pull her up. They turned around to leave.

"By the way, Gregor…Luxa…" The two shared a subtle glance and prepared to draw Altric and Lorelei if necessary when Hayden spoke those words. "How is it that you are even still…alive…?" Gregor and Luxa heard the sound of running feet. Quick as a flash, they whirled around; their blades whipped out of their sheaths and pointed at the noble who held his swords in an amateurish, two-handed, and overhand swing that left his chest completely unguarded. The man froze as he saw the two royal weapons pointed at his chest. Behind him, Hayden and the other noble looked surprised.

"Did you really think that would catch us by surprise?" Gregor asked.

"We are not the king and queen of the humans merely for show, Lord Hayden. Unlike Christopher and Duncan, we knew exactly what we were getting into when we decided to visit you," Luxa added. Then she looked thoughtful. "Actually, Lord Hayden is the wrong thing to call you now."

"Agreed. Ignatius Hayden, your title is now forfeit. You are now a traitor to the throne. It turns out that the instant you sent Lucian to kill us was the instant that triggered the events that will lead to your downfall," Gregor said.

"H-how do you know that I sent Lucian?" Hayden asked.

"Lucian told us himself," Luxa said.

"Whatever he said, it is not true! He must be lying! I am not like Christopher or Duncan!" Hayden yelled.

"You're right. They actually had a good amount of information. Their mistake was that they underestimated us. Your mistake was that you never bothered to find out about Lucian and Sophia's familial relationships," Gregor said, shrugging. The noble saw this as an opportunity to attack. The instant he turned his back on Luxa, however, was his last mistake. She thrust Lorelei into the noble's side and cut upward, releasing a gush of blood. Gurgling, the noble fell, and Luxa looked at the body with pity.

"I am not surprised that you never bothered to do so," Luxa said, turning her face to the shocked and frightened one of Hayden. "After all, how in the world would their family matter anything to you? They were Overlanders, and were of little concern to you. At least, that's what you thought, and that's where you failed. Lucian and Sophia…are the adopted siblings of our dear friend, Raphael, the Guardian."

Hayden's face was an excellent epitome of shock and fear. He began quavering, and then brightened, as if he had gotten an idea. "Well, then, if that's true, then Sophia shall be executed! If she truly is the Guardian's sister, then I shall take her with me, even if I die!" he shouted.

"That's where you're wrong, Hayden!" Hayden looked to see Raphael's group up the stairs, along with Ares and Aurora, who fluttered down to join their bonds. It was Raphael who spoke. "Guess who I have with me!" Sophia stepped out from behind her brother, standing next to Lucian.

"It's over, Hayden! You are under arrest! You shall be tried for your crimes in Regalia!" Nerissa yelled.

"Never! You will all die here!" Hayden yelled, pulling a thick cord hanging from the ceiling. The many doors that were closed when Gregor and Luxa entered the room were opened, and a large battalion of guards entered from each one.

"Oh, come on, that kind of thing only happens in movies!" Raphael exclaimed.

"Allow me to introduce…my personal army, all taken from the weakened forces of Generals Christopher and Duncan. The Wadrell family has fallen from grace, and the royal family has been tainted by you Overlanders! The time has come! The Hayden family will now rule the humans!" Hayden cried.

"Not if we have anything to say about it," Gregor said. Both he and Luxa were wearing confident smiles on their faces as they stood back to back with Ares and Aurora. Lucian and Sophia were about to jump into the battle to help, but Raphael held them back.

"What are you doing? They need our help! No one can take on that many guards!" Sophia shouted.

"How many guards are in Hayden's personal army?" Raphael asked.

"Three hundred!" Lucian answered.

"King Gregor has surpassed Ripred, who could take on four hundred to one and survive. I have almost no doubt that those four have this battle completely under their control if they fight together," Nerissa said, pointing.

Lucian and Sophia watched in awe as the king, queen, and their bonds cut down a large portion of guards with almost contemptuous ease. "Whoa…" they muttered.

"See? King Gregor and Queen Luxa have their titles for a reason besides the fact that Luxa is part of the royal family and Gregor just happened to marry her. Their compatibility and cooperation rank among the best out of all the past ruling monarchs, while Ares and Aurora are among the greatest fighting fliers in Regalia. They will win, of that there is no doubt," Daphne said.

"Besides, we have our own problems to worry about," Larry said.

"Like what?" Lucian asked, and then he saw that a large group of Hayden's army had left to attack them, while the rest attacked Gregor, Luxa, Ares, and Aurora. "Oh…"

"Back into the fray we go…" Angelina sighed as they drew their weapons.

"The will of battle can be such a nuisance…" Nerissa muttered.

What Gregor and Luxa's friends believed was true. They and their bonds were more or less dominating the battle. Gregor had become a capable fighter from all this time in the Underland, and even without his rager skills, he was a formidable opponent. Luxa was not a rager, but she could move just as fast. She could give Raphael and Nerissa a very difficult challenge, and when Lucian tried to take her on, she defeated him in a matter of minutes. The person who had the highest chance of defeating her on the ground was Gregor, and when they took to the air on Ares and Aurora, Luxa almost always had a definite upper hand. When the King and Queen of the Humans fought together, there were no other pairs that matched their prowess, and when Ares and Aurora joined them, the four of them were a practical army on the battlefield.

For these reasons, Hayden's army found themselves losing badly. When Gregor and Luxa slashed and thrust, another soldier fell dead or unconscious. When Ares and/or Aurora grabbed a soldier, their lives would almost certainly be forfeit. All in all, the four of them dispatched Hayden's army in a matter of moments, having acquired nothing but small cuts. It was a good thing no one among the enemy knew that Luxa was pregnant.

When Gregor, Luxa, Ares, and Aurora looked at their friends, they saw that although they had won their fight as well, they had come out a little bit worse for wear. Larry was bleeding from a cut on his arm, and the others looked banged up as well. The girl they assumed to be Sophia looked particularly haggard. Still, Raphael gave them a smile. "We're good," he panted.

"Wait a minute, where's Hayden?" Lucian asked.

"He ran away, probably," Raphael said.

"He did, but he's right outside. Look," Angelina said, pointing at a window. The others looked out to see Hayden struggling to get his fat body onto a bat that seemed nervous at carrying Hayden.

"Angelina, how do you feel about shooting and killing him from up here?" Gregor asked.

"I have no issues. Hayden's a real bastard. Why?" Angelina asked, although she already knew the answer. Gregor nodded at her, and she loaded some arrows onto her bow.

"Hayden! You have been proven guilty of treason and attempted assassination of the rulers of the humans! You shall be sentenced to execution!" Gregor shouted.

Hayden seemed to gain renewed vigor after this declaration, and nearly got his entire body onto the bat. However, it was too late. Angelina fired, her arrows struck Hayden's neck and head, and he lost his grip. Before he hit the ground, Hayden was dead.

"And that's that," Luxa said.

"Your Majesties?" Gregor and Luxa turned to see Sophia and Lucian bowing at their feet. It was Sophia who had spoken. "Thank you for taking the time to rescue me. I am forever in your debt," she said. Lucian nodded.

"Rise, Sophia and Lucian," Luxa said. They rose, and she smiled. "You are both as honorable as your brother. It would be a pleasure to have you with us in the castle." The two Overlanders looked at her, stunned. Was she offering…? "You may choose to stay in Regalia. Of course, you may also choose to leave. It would be very preferable to all of us if you stayed." Lucian and Sophia looked at the others. No one had any words or expressions of disapproval. They all felt the same way. "Will you accept?"

Lucian and Sophia both teared up. "Yes…yes, of course we will!" Lucian said.

Raphael laughed. "The way you're acting, you'd think that you were accepting a marriage proposal," he joked drily.

"Shut up, Raphael! Don't ruin the moment!" Sophia said. Everyone burst out laughing. One could always count on Raphael to lighten the mood.

**And that's done. I'm rather conflicted as to what I should do from here. Should I end this story on the next chapter, which would mean the next and last update will come next week, or see if I can come up with another plot device, which would probably take a while, and I really don't feel like making you guys wait. **

**Send your thoughts in a review. Go press that little button on the bottom of the page and type out your thoughts. They keep me motivated! **


	20. Final Arc: End

**Everyone, I have an announcement to make. With a heavy heart, I regret to inform you that this will be the final chapter of **_**The Warrior and the Guardian.**_ **I end this now, for I have no more plot devices, and it is unlikely that there will be a sequel. That's why I'm going to end this with a bang, with something that you have probably all been waiting for, ever since a certain two people met each other for the first time. So enjoy, and delve into the final dance! **

**Philosophical note: **_**The human race has customs that definitely would be considered strange by other animals if they had the intelligence to comprehend them. The mating rituals of humans are certainly exclusive to humans alone. And one of these rituals...is the end of something, and yet can also trigger the beginning of something even more precious than the thing that has ended. **_

A good four months had passed in Regalia since Hayden had been executed. Since then, the Fount had undergone full reconstruction, and was now standing with aeven greater than that of its former self. In fact, it was comparable to Regalia's radiant beauty. Tiberius became the leader of the Fount, and he and several other nobles had gone to live there. Gregor and Luxa were careful to choose leaders with sons who had both trustworthiness and fighting skills. The Fount needed its share of defenders after all, but the rulers didn't want another coup de' tat on their hands.

Lucian and Sophia had assimilated quite well to Regalia. Like their adopted brother, they worked hard to gain the trust of the citizens and the nobles, and while it was difficult due to what Lucian had done, the people of Regalia soon found that they were as trustworthy as Raphael was, and after a month, Lucian and Sophia were given the same amount of respect that Raphael was given. They even had bonded fliers. Lucian was bonded to a white and red bat named Orion, and Sophia was bonded to a sky blue bat named Phaedra.

Ares and Aurora finally mated, and Aurora was now expecting a child. Seeing as how conditions were quite favorable in Regalia, the baby bat was expected to be born within two months at most. Larry and Angelina had begun a romantic relationship, although their years of friendship made the relationship a bit tentative and awkward.

Luxa, at six months pregnant, never went anywhere out of the watchful eye of Gregor, except for the bathroom. She was eating more, and her belly was quite large. Her mood swings were now violent, and only Gregor could calm her down during these times. Often, he found himself with bruises, but he was very patient with his wife, and she always went back to her normal self.

Throughout these four months, Gregor and Raphael's birthdays had come and gone. Since they were born only about a week apart, they decided to have a party on the day directly between their birthdays, since it would be a real hassle to plan two parties within the course of one week. During that party, Raphael definitely got the best gift of them all. Nerissa revealed that she was about a month pregnant, and it didn't take much to deduce whose child it was. All in all, things were looking quite good in Regalia. Nerissa's birthday was coming up, and she was looking forward to it.

However, in the week before Nerissa's birthday, Raphael had begun acting strangely. She felt as if she didn't see him all that often. He would wander off by himself for long periods of time, even when he had meetings and such to go to. The people that he was supposed to meet with either said that he was extremely late or didn't show up at all. Neither Ladon, Gregor, nor Lucian knew where he was, and they were Raphael's best friends. If she didn't know better, she'd say that he was avoiding her.

The week quickly passed, and it was the day of Nerissa's birthday. As she woke up, she felt jubilant, but also a bit apprehensive as well. She recalled when she accidentally bumped into Raphael last night…

_Flashback…_

_Nerissa had been walking, or rather, wobbling, down a corridor towards her room_ _when Raphael came around the corner. He stopped in his tracks when he saw her. "Oh, Nerissa! Good evening!" he said. However, Nerissa had seen his eyes widen in surprise for an instant before regaining their normal expression. _

"_Good evening, Raphael. May you help me to my quarters? I feel rather tired as of now," Nerissa said. _

"_Of course, my love," he said, walking over behind her. She kind of expected him to put his arm around her back, but what she didn't expect him to do was put his other arm behind her legs and pick her up bridal style. _

_She squealed a bit before blushing. "I can walk, Raphael. My legs are fine," she said as he carried her towards her bedroom. _

_Raphael smiled at her. "I know. I just feel like carrying you. You're my pregnant girlfriend, after all," he said. Nerissa blushed even more. She should have been used to these romantic gestures from Raphael after being in a relationship with him for this long. Then again, Raphael wasn't exactly keeping his composure around her either. She could see the signs—his cheeks were dusted with faint red and he had a radiant expression on his face as he looked down at the girl in his arms. _

_They arrived at her bedroom, and Raphael put Nerissa down. "Good night, my lady," he said, pecking her on the lips before turning to go. _

"_Wait, Raphael. Can you stay with me tonight?" Nerissa asked. _

_Raphael didn't turn around to look at her; he didn't even stop walking. "I am otherwise engaged tonight, Nerissa. I'm sorry, but there's something I must attend to," he said, disappearing into the dark. _

_Nerissa was surprised by his cold response. How could he be warm and loving one moment and cold and distant the next? What could he be planning? Shaking her head in worry, she walked into her bedroom. As she gently laid herself onto the bed, she sighed. At least tomorrow was her birthday. _

_End flashback…_

Hestia greeted Nerissa as she stepped out of her room. "Happy birthday, Nerissa!" she squealed.

Nerissa smiled. "Thank you, Hestia," she said as she got onto her bond's back. The red bat flew towards the dining hall, where breakfast awaited them. Nerissa was greeted warmly with smiles, grins, and words of "happy birthday" and "congratulations". She responded with kind smiles and words of thanks in return.

When she sat down at the table usually reserved for her circle of friends and invited guests, she was again greeted with "happy birthday". Looking around, she saw that there was only one person who was missing. "Where is Raphael?" she asked, looking around.

"He has not yet made his appearance. He did not even go to the arena to check on the new recruits," Ladon said.

Gregor looked up in surprise. "That's strange. Has anyone seen Raphael this morning?" he asked. Everyone responded with a shake of their heads and reports of when they had last seen Raphael. It became apparent that the one who saw him most recently was Nerissa, and that was seven or eight hours ago.

Lucian shrugged. "Oh, well. If I know Raphael, he's probably got something that he's planning. He'll show up sooner or later," he said.

"Did Raphael always do this?" Lizzie asked.

"You mean disappear? Yeah, and he was very good at it, ever since he was a little kid. And when he reappeared, it was usually to Lucian's and my expense. But we always got him back, though. We were our neighborhood's resident pranksters. The few times the three of us joined up together to fight someone like a bully, that bully usually ended up with broken body parts or running home crying to his mother," Sophia said.

The others laughed, but Luxa noticed someone who was not laughing. "Nerissa, are you all right?" she asked. Nerissa looked up and nodded.

"You don't have to worry about Raphael. I'm sure he's fine," Angelina said.

"Angelina, those two worry for each other on a constant basis. It's not really all that surprising," Larry said. "It's not a bad thing," he quickly added.

Nerissa finished her breakfast much more quickly than usual, then stood up. "I am going to take a walk," she said, leaving before anyone could answer.

"She truly is worried about him," Bellerophon said when Nerissa was out of earshot.

"If Aurora disappeared for this long, I would do the same," Ares said, glancing at his mate, who smiled at him in return.

"Even so, I'm surprised she never suspected what he has planned for her. It's almost ready," Gregor said.

Hestia smiled. "There is no doubt. Tonight will be when she receives the greatest gift of all," she sighed. The others smiled at each other, anticipating the events that the day had in store.

_Later…_

Nerissa felt very disappointed. It was now nearly dinnertime, yet no one within her circle of friends had seen Raphael all day. Either he truly was good at hiding himself, or he was avoiding them. Maybe it was a little bit of both. As she walked to the dining hall with Luxa and Gregor, she could not help but worry. What if he wasn't hiding himself? What if he had been attacked? She shook her head. No. Raphael was the Guardian, one of the strongest fighters in Regalia—no, the Underland! Him getting killed through battle was one of the unlikeliest events.

As they walked through the door to the dining room, Nerissa got the shock of her life. "SURPRISE!" a huge crowd of voices roared as the lights came on all at once.

Nerissa leaped back as Gregor and Luxa smiled at her. "Happy birthday, Nerissa!" Luxa cried. The entire crowd cheered.

"This…I don't know what to say!" Nerissa exclaimed. Looking around, she saw that her main circle of friends and more were in attendance. There were some trusted nobles and ladies that she was acquainted with, and Tiberius and some Fount representatives were there as well.

"Don't say anything! This is your time, Nerissa! It's your party! You're the star of the night! You can do whatever you wish!" Gregor said.

"Thank you…thank you all!" Nerissa sighed, crying a bit.

It was a marvelous party. Food and refreshments were served at a fantastic rate. There was dancing all around the halls, and the music was very much to everyone's taste. Old sweethearts and friends shared dances, and new romances were being born. All in all, this party was of the same caliber as Gregor and Luxa's wedding reception or Gregor and Raphael's birthday party.

However, to Nerissa, it was not yet perfect. Although she was eating well, and had shared dances with many noblemen, there was one thing that was missing. Raphael still had not yet made his appearance, and the night was beginning to grow older. Nerissa sighed in depression. Her heart was no longer in the dances that she shared.

Soon, it was time to receive presents, and Raphael still had not shown up. There were many necklaces, jewels, accessories, fancy clothes, and even a new bladed flail courtesy of Lucian and Sophia. Nerissa was very pleased to have such wonderful friends who went through all this effort just to make her happy. As she was about to make the customary speech thanking her friends, the room suddenly quieted as the doors were pushed open. The man who appeared at the door made Nerissa nearly break out in tears.

It was Raphael, wearing the same clothes that he wore for Gregor and Luxa's wedding reception, only there was less color. Instead of the red and black cape, he was wearing a long duster coat that was almost entirely black, except for some silvery-white buttons. This gave him a very intimidating yet handsome appearance that contradicted the confident smile on his face as he strode towards his love. No one spoke, only parted before the young man who suddenly seemed to tower over them.

When Raphael reached Nerissa, he bowed deeply at the waist and spoke the first words that any of them had heard from him all day. "My lady Nerissa. I apologize for being so late, but there were certain matters that I had to attend to," he said.

Nerissa glared at him. "What could be more important than your pregnant girlfriend's birthday, Raphael?" she asked.

Raphael smiled. "Patience, my love. All will be explained soon," he said.

"I thought you promised not to keep any secrets that came up from me. I want to know everything, Raphael. Why is it that this is the first time I've seen you all day? What was so important that you felt the need to hide from me all day? Do you have any idea how worried I was?" Nerissa was almost shouting by then.

Raphael nodded. "Yes, I was afraid of that. However, what I'm about to reveal to you may or may not make up for it. I'm hoping for the former," he said.

"Get to the point, Raphael. I am feeling very temperamental right now," Nerissa said impatiently.

Raphael nodded again. "Very well. First of all, the reason you saw me so little during this past week was because I was preparing for this party. This entire event was organized by me," he said. Nerissa looked at him, shocked. This was by far the most romantic gesture that Raphael had done for her. "Everyone was in on it. Gregor, Luxa, Ladon, even Lizzie and Boots. I asked them all to keep it a secret from you because I wanted it to be a surprise."

"All of this…it came from you? And everyone within our circle of friends knew except for me?" Nerissa asked, looking at her friends, who all smiled at her.

Raphael grinned at her. "Yeah. I spent today handing out invitations to the guests that I had in mind. Nobles, commoners, both are represented by the people here. But the party in itself also served as a clever way to distract you guys from the second part of my plan," he explained.

"What else did you have planned?" Nerissa asked.

"My present to you. I spent the last few hours retrieving and preparing your birthday gift from me," Raphael said. He bowed deeply at the waist again and took her hand in both of his.

Then he began his carefully prepared speech. "Nerissa, you are the love of my life. Ever since I met you, I've had this feeling that I got just by looking at you. My heart fluttered, my face felt hot, and there were times where I could hardly even bear to have you away from me. I want to spend the rest of my life with you, and with my child in your womb, there is no way that I could handle leaving you and breaking your heart, for my heart would be crushed as well. When I saved you from Duncan, I knew that the feelings that I had for you were far more than a mere crush. When we had that fight, I felt like my heart was breaking into pieces and falling out of my body. I might not be the strongest, tallest, smartest, or sweetest of the men you've known, but there's something I need to ask you. I hope I can anticipate your answer, but in case I've guessed wrong, I need to know…" He reached into his pocket and pulled out a very well crafted ring. "Nerissa, my beautiful, angelic Prophet…will you marry me?"

There was no sound for a few moments, before the sound of soft sobbing was heard. As she looked at the man before her, Nerissa's heart felt like it was about to burst from jubilance. No words could describe the full brunt of the feelings that she was going through right now. "Yes…" she whispered.

"I could not hear you…say your answer out loud…" Raphael murmured.

She looked into his deep brown eyes. "Raphael, to me, you are the strongest, tallest, smartest, sweetest, and the greatest man I've ever met by far. Of course I will marry you!" she almost screamed. Then she leapt into his arms and kissed him, their tears mingling with each other. The roaring cheers from the crowd were unbelievably loud.

Gregor and Luxa looked on, then at each other, remembering their wedding. "This has been a wondrous time for Regalia, my love," Luxa said.

Gregor put his hand on her stomach. "And it's about to get a whole lot better," he said, feeling the baby inside kick. He laughed as he and Luxa went to congratulate Raphael and Nerissa. "And now, at last…we will now prosper," he whispered, feeling the fullest form of happiness.

**And that is the end. Again, there will most likely not be a sequel, unfortunately. Therefore, I am unlikely to write any more stories on this site, unless I get a new idea. However, I am fully content, for I have not only surpassed my old stories on this site, but I have also left my truest and most brilliant mark on it as well. **

**To my readers, it's been quite fun writing this story. I enjoyed reading it almost as much as writing it. I thank you all for your support. Unholy spirit of vengeance, AssassinAuthor, Eulaliaaaa, jddj, Lady Cosmic Brownie, and all you others…I wish you luck in writing your stories, and just as you gave me your support, you may find mine in the form of reviews. **

**If you wish to read my other works, check my profile page. I have a tentative idea for another story that I may write for an anime called **_**Wolf's Rain**_**. It's a very good anime, so if my story idea comes out, watch the anime first, and then come read my possible story, and send your thoughts on that. **

**If there are those who come up with a sequel to this story, PM me about your idea before posting it. That way, I will not have to send you angry flaming reviews because I would think it's stealing.  
><strong>

**Otherwise, I bid you sayonara. Please review, my friends. It's been fun. **


End file.
